Sleeping with the Enemy
by HarryPotterFreakEver
Summary: Hermione's eyes wander over to Draco. She keeps thinking about him. Why? She doesn't know. Their detention together leads to something more.
1. Train Rides and Welcome Feasts

Sleeping with the Enemy

Rating: M

Pairings: Draco & Hermione

Summary: Hermione's eyes wander over to Draco. She keeps thinking about him. Why? She doesn't know. Their detention together leads to something more.

Chp. 1- Train Rides and Welcome Feasts

Hermione apparates to Kings Cross Station at 10:45 to board the Hogwarts Express. She fingered her wand and minimized trunk that were in her pocket of her cloak.

She walked through the barrier between Platform 9 and 10, and was staring at the scarlet red train that was to take her to her last year at Hogwarts. She smiled at all the kids that were running around before they had to board the train.

The 17 year old Head Girl boarded the train to look for her best friends Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. She smiled at the thought of the boys. She had missed them dreadfully over the summer. Finally she got to the last compartment as the train whistle blew, and there sat her two best friends, and Ginny Weasley.

"Hermione?"

Hermione nodded her head, and the boys took turns hugging her, and then Hermione got a good look at them.

Ron had grown to a whopping 6'4" and instead of being scrawny he had some muscles. His hair was short and he'd spiked it up. His blue eyes had grown brighter it seemed since the last time Hermione had saw him.

Then she looked at Harry. He had to be around 6'0" and his hair had gotten a tad longer, but not by much however it was unruly as ever. He had gotten muscles as well. His eyes had turned several shades brighter than they had been now that he had defeated Voldemort once and for all over the summer.

Even Ginny had changed. She had to be around 5'6" and her hair was now straight and a shade darker than the normal Weasley hair color.

Now that Hermione looked she saw that Harry and Ginny's hands were linked together. She smiled at them.

"You guys finally got together?"

Harry nodded and kissed the top of Ginny's head.

"Are either of you Head Boy?"

"Nope, are you Head Girl?"

Hermione nodded her head and beamed at them all as she pointed at the badge that was pinned on the chest of her new cloak.

"That's great Hermione."

Hermione leaned against the wall and stared at her friends. Everything was so different between them. Right now they were acting as if they were all complete strangers.

"Well I have to go to the Head compartment, so I'll see you guys later."

They waved goodbye, and Hermione walked to the bathroom. She splashed water on her face and then fixed her make-up. She took a good look at herself in the mirror.

She had changed as well. Not only in appearance but also on her view of things.

Hermione had finally had a growth spurt and was now 5'10". Her body had matured more and she went from a b cup to a c cup in her chest. Her hair was in ringlets now that it had tamed down. She was still skinny though but had hips. She was a size 4. Her eyes had remained the same though. They were stil the big brown eyes that had flecks of gold and green. Her eyelashes were long and framed her eyes to make them stand out more.

As she walked to the first compartment she realized that now that her and the boys had grown apart she had no true friends. Except the muggles one at home that she partied with.

Hermione reached the first compartment and breathed deeply and checked to make sure her skirt was where it was suppose to be and so was her haltertop. She opened the door and saw McGonagall talking to Malfoy.

Hermione just stood there and stared at Malfoy. He couldn't possibly be Head Boy...McGonagall looked over and smiled.

"Aah there's our Head Girl."

Malfoy looked over at Hermione and his jaw dropped. Hermione thought it had been from the shock that she was head girl but then she saw him eyeing her body.

She slowly made her way in the room and stood next to Malfoy.

Hermione had to admit he looked really good. He had to be 6'2" and he had muscular arms and you could see his six pack through his muscle tee. His hair wasn't gelled back and fell softly in his eyes.

His eyes had been a light gray till he had eyed her body. Then they had turned dark gray.

"Now we can get started. Well all of us on the staff expect you two to get along this year. You can still give detentions and take points. You'll be sharing a common room and bathroom. The portrait that leads into the common room is of a fairy. The password is 'perro.' I think that is everything."

McGonagall walked to the door and Hermione said goodbye and kept her back to Malfoy.

She felt arms wrap around her waist, and her back collided up against Malfoy's chest.

"You know what Granger? You don't look that shabby anymore..."

Hermione turned around in his arms and looked up into his face. His eyes were almost black, and were filled with...lust.

She gulped. She put her hands on his chest to push him away but he had too tight a grip on her.

"You know I do have a name...it's Hermione."

Malfoy pulled her even closer and her breasts were smushed up against his chest.

She knew she had to get him off, but it felt so good to be in his arms with him looking at her with wanting.

Hermione grabbed his arms and unhooked them from around her and then went and sat down away from him.

When she glance up she saw his eyes were still dark but he looked mad. Probably because she turned him down.

He sat down and stared over at her the entire train ride, but the thing that had really shocked her was the fact that she couldn't keep her eyes off him either. She had glance over at him about every minute.

Finally the train slowed down and Malfoy got up and walked out. Hermione got up when the train stopped and headed for the Head carriage.

She reached the carriage in the front that was bigger than the rest, and opened the dor and sat down to the door on the seat.

As soon as the door closed Hermione was pushed down on the seat and lips smashed against hers with force.

It was Draco. She could smell him. He smelled like a refreshing musk. He tasted like cinnamon though.

Draco had her arms pinned above her head with one of his hands while his other hand roamed around her body.

This kiss was unlike any she had ever experienced. It sent tingles through out her body, and her body shuddered with pleasure.

She kissed him back. His whole body was pressed firmly against hers' and pushed her down into the seat.

He nibbled on her lip which Hermione opened and his tongue touched hers and she moaned out.

Then as his tongue softly caressed hers' Hermione realized that she was kissing Malfoy. She pulled her head away and turned it to the side.

He started kissing her neck instead. He took a couple nibbles here and there. Hermione had to bite her lip to keep from gasping with pleasure.

"Malfoy."

"What Granger," Draco replied quickly before going back to his prior task.

"Stop."

Draco looked into her eyes and Hermione saw his eyes were once again dark.

They must always turn dark when he's angry or...lustful towards someone.

"Why? You seemed to be enjoying yourself."

Draco kissed her roughly on the lips again. Hermione turned her head causing him to kiss near her ear. He nibbled her earlobe and then licked inside her ear quickly.

Hermione's breath quickened at the contact.

"You want this as much as I do Granger," Malfoy whispered in her ear.

He breathed heavily into her ear before kissing down her neck. He kissed the top of her breasts that could be seen above her haltertop. Hermione started wriggling to try and get loose but that only made Malfoy groan and then harden against her.

He pushed himself down on her more. Hermione gasped out. Just then the carriage pulled to a stop.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and pushed her hips up and that caused his hand to let go of her wrists and she pushed him off and opened the door and raced into the Great Hall.

She sat at the Gryffindor table and finally poeple started filing in. She watched as Malfoy walked in and she tried to look away but her eyes remained glued to his. He was looking angry but he also had a look of wanting etched on his face. Finally Harry, Ron, and Ginny walked in.

Harry and Ron sat on either side of her and Ginny sat between Harry and Seamus.

Finally the first years were getting sorted and Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table and her eyes locked on Malfoy. After awhile he looked over and locked his eyes with hers.

She tried to look away but her eyes remained glued to his. His eyes were still the almost black color, and he licked his lips at her.

Hermione felt herself blush but never broke contact. He smirked at her and Hermione looked down at his perfect, scrumptious lips.

Those wonderful lips that tasted like cinnamon. Hermione smiled at the thought.

Malfoy kept eye contact with her the entire time. As she stared at his lips he mouthed something that looked vaguely like, "I want you."

Hermione gulped but just then someone nudged her side. She looked over and saw Ron staring at her.

"What?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for 15 minutes. You'd better start eating before the food goes away."

Hermione looked down and saw the plates were full.

"Right."

She grabbed whatever was near and started eating. After a couple minutes the desserts appeared and left her plate clean. She grabbed a couple things and slowly ate.

Finally all the dishes were sparkling clean. Everyone looked up at Dumbledore. He smiled at them all.

"Welcome all! I believe this will be our best year yet now that the Dark Lord has fallen thanks to Mr. Potter. Now can we please have a moment of silence for all those who gave their lives for the cause."

Everyone was silent, and then a couple girls started crying. Dumbledore looked over at them with sorrow before talking again.

"Well before you go to bed just let me announce our Head Boy and Girl! Stand when your name is called. Draco Malfoy."

Malfoy stood up and smirked. All the girls sighed and the boys clapped except Harry and Ron who scowled over at him. All the Slytherins were cheering like crazy.

Finally Malfoy sat down after a couple minutes.

"Now on to the Head Girl...Hermione Granger."

Hermione stood up slowly and looked around. Harry, Ron, Ginny were cheering and all the other boys were whistingling and catcalling at her. Girls clapped for her softly, obviously envious of her brains & beauty.

Hermione looked over at Malfoy who was staring at her again. He was clapping and grinning over at her.

After a minute she sat down.

"Now I believe that is everything. Will the Heads please see me quickly?"

Hermione walked up to the Head table and stood in front of Dumbledore. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Finally Malfoy walked up next to her.

"I can't even begin to say how happy I am that you two are in this position. I believe that when you two are in power together, that you'll lead us through a great year."

Hermione smiled at him.

"Well I'll let you get to bed."

They said goodbye and Hermione walked upstairs at a fast pace. She wanted to get away from Malfoy.

Finally she got to the eigth floor, and Malfoy was now next to her. She found the portrait of the fairy and smiled.

"Hello dear. How are you this evening?"

"I'm fine. Thanks."

The fairy smiled at Hermione, and Malfoy was leering at the fairy.

"You are by the far the prettiest head girl I've seen in my time."

Hermione blushed at this.

"Um thank you. Well I need to get some sleep so perro," Hermione replied as the r's in perro rolled lightly off her tongue.

"Well good night."

Hermione stepped in the common room and looked around quickly. It looked like Gryffindor common room but was split up between Slytherin and Gryffindor colors.

She walked quickly over to the door that had a lion on it.

She pushed the door open and walked inside. The room was just like her one at home. Burgundy walls, black bed with cream & gold colored bedthings, a wardrobe, desk, nightstand and bookshelf. Her trunk was at the foot of her bed and all her stuff was put away.

Hermione laid down after slipping a big t-shirt on and fell asleep.

Well there's chapter one...how is it? Please R & R, because I want to know what you think...there will be some more action between the two in the next chapter.


	2. Detention

Chp. 2- Detention

Thanks to Reviewers:

Kinz: sorry about that...it doesn't really matter. i'm just glad people read my stories.

benji n draco r my hotties: thanks that means a lot to me

silverdragoneyes14: lol ok here it is.

GooseyCorsair: thanks!

greengrl: thanks for reviewing!

CCoLomMBiAnMaMi11: thanks. glad you like it

SelfHatred: ok here's the update

D-daygirl: lol thanks for the review. no you can't have one gift wrapped, sorry lol.

Surrounded By Idiots: I changed the boys heights.

Rubi CL: lol thanks here it is!

amwong88: you have to keep reading to find out if they ever like each other. yes draco is only feeling lust right now.

Hermione woke up at 6:45 the next morning and went into the bathroom. After locking all the doors, she took a quick shower and then went back into her room and put her uniform and cloak on. She grabbed her bag after brushing her hair and made her way down to the great hall.

She ate quickly and checked her schedule. She had double potons today and that was everything.

Finally she made her way down to the dungeons with the boys. They sat in the back and waited while the rest of the class filed in. Malfoy walked in and smirked at her.

Snape roared for silence. Everyone immediately quieted down.

"You're going to brew Veritaserum. There's the instructions, and this is your new seating chart."

On the board was a list of students names paired up. Hermione searched the list and groaned at it.

Potter, Parkinson

Abbot, Zabini

Weasley, Bulstrode

Patil, Nott

Malfoy, Granger

Hermione sighed as Malfoy sat next to her. She started taking nots and felt a hand snake up her skirt. She slapped it away and glared at him.

She started making her potion, and once again Malfoy's hand make it's way under her skirt. She shoved it off, and continued with her work.

A couple minutes later his had was working it's way under her shirt. She started counting backwards from ten and then snapped.

"Bloody hell Malfoy. Go fuck yourself."

Hermione grabbed her bag and walked out of the classroom. She heard Snape take off 25 points and detention but she kept walking. She heard the door open as she made her way up the stairs.

"Granger!"

"Mr. Malfoy get back in here. You have five seconds before you join Ms. Granger in detention tonight at 8."

Hermione raced up the stairs and heard Malfoy running after her. She jetted up to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and slipped inside. She breathed a sigh of relief and walked to the sinks and looked at herself.

She was flush in her cheeks.

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned around and stared into a ghost girl's face.

"Hello Myrtle."

"You look different...I rather liked your cat appearence...It was dreadful."

The girl squealed with delight and plunged herself into a toilet. Just then there was a knocking at the door.

"Granger I know you're in there."

"Shove off arsehole."

"Come out Granger...you've already gotten 25 points taken off and detention."

"No...go back to potions Malfoy...you heard Snape...wouldn't want you to get detention."

"Stop being a bitch Granger."

Hermione opened the door and glared at him.

"Fuck off Malfoy. I hate you and your selfish pig head."

She slammed the door in his face and locked it.

When the bell rang she walked out of the bathroom and down to the great hall. She sat down and started eating. Harry and Ron came in.

"What were you thinking Hermione? You cost us 25 points and you have detention tonight at 8. Malfoy got one as well surprisingly."

Hermione just shrugged and finished eating. Malfoy walked in and she finished eating and raced up to her room. She locked the door and laid down. She woke up at 7:30 and headed down to the dungeons with her cloak buttoned up and wand in her pocket.

She knocked on the door and Snape flung it open. He sneered at her.

"Well at least you showed up Ms. Granger. I expect you to stay here the ENTIRE time."

She just nodded her head.

"You and Mr. Malfoy will organize my supply closet together while I run a few errands and get a few things in Hogsmeade. I'll be back around 11:30."

Hermione nodded her head and walked to the closet and started cleaning it and organizing it.

"Mr. Malfoy...so nice of you to finally join us. Ms. Granger will fill you in. Now I must get going."

Hermione geard the door open and close and she knew Malfoy was standing in the doorway watching her. It had to be 8:15 or so.

"Snape will be back at 11:30," Hermione told him softly.

She kept working and felt Malfoy's breathe on the back of her neck causing her to panic.

"Perfect," he whispered to her.

He turned her around and placed her on the counter. He stepped between her legs and swooped down on her.

Hermione kissed him back before pushing him off her.

"I hate you," she spat at him but he just kissed her again.

This time she didn't break apart. He ran his hands down her cloak front and it flew open.

He slipped it off and then her vest and tie. He slowly undid her blouse buttons as he kissed her fiercely. He slipped it off and flicked her bra off.

Hermione moaned in his mouth as he stroked her breast. Her skin felt like it was on fire. She slipped his shirt over his head breaking contact between them. He slammed his lips back against hers' and slid his tongue in her mouth and flicked it over hers.

Malfoy rubbed her breasts and slipped her skirt and knickers off.

His hand traveled along her inner thigh and Hermione gasped. She undid his belt and pants and slipped them off before throwing his boxers on the clothes pile on the floor.

He brought her to the edge of the counter and entered her roughly. Hermione dug her nails into his shoulders as she kissed him harder.

Malfoy slammed into her repeatedly and groaned at Hermione's gasps and moans.

Hermione broke apart from his lips and kissed down his jaw to his neck and then his chest.

She flicked her tongue in his ear and he groaned loudly and cummed. He kissed her roughly on the lips. They stood there kissing for a few minutes. Finally they broke apart and got dressed silently. Neither one of them said a word as they cleaned and organized.

Finally Snape came back and dismissed them. They walked up to the common room. They went towards their bedrooms and before Malfoy got to his Hermione spoke.

"I hate you Malfoy but I love you Draco..."

Hermione walked to her room and collapsed on the bed without changing.

Well what do you think? Do you like it? Please R & R to tell me how it was. Its not very long but it has a sex scene in it so there you go.


	3. Fine line between love and hate

Chp. 3- Fine line between love and hate

**A/N: Hermione does not love Draco...yet. She just loves it when he's nice and she feels she can call him Draco. She hates it when he's mean and calls her names and that's when she calls him Malfoy. Sorry for any confusion!**

Thanks to reviewers:

silverdragoneyes14: sorry...

RosieRose: thanks...ok i will keep it updated.

moreta3: thanks!

Rubi C. THANKS! yeah that's how i like them.

GrYfFiNdOrZ GiRl: thanks, here's the continuation.

t: THANKS THANKS THANKS lol.

cat-alike69: yeah please read my author's note...she's not in love with him yet.

GooseyCorsair: not really sure what's going to happen. This story im just going by whatever i feel like writing and not what i have planned out!

frizz07: ok thanks for being honest. sorry if he's a bit ooc. i'll try to fix the sentence thing as well. ok thanks for the review.

greengrl: glad you like it!

benji draco hot should be goths: glad you love it!

sailor101: ok thanks for the review!

harrys gurl: thanks...that means alot when people say that to me.

CCoLoMBiAnMaMi11: thanks...here's the update. thanks again.

When Hermione woke up she felt a smile creep onto her face.

Even if she did hate him, it had been wonderful last night. It was nights like last night that she actually started liking him, but then he changed back to cruel Malfoy.

She slowly got up and walked to the bathroom. She was wearing her uniform. Malfoy was walking out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around his waist/ He looked over and smirked.

"Granger..."

"Malfoy..."

He started walking towards her and Hermione backed up into the door. He was up against her body in no time.

Her breasts were pressed up against his bare chest. His hands trailed along her face and neck before cupping her left breast roughly.

Hermione hissed at the contact which caused him to smirk. He started to unbuttoning her blouse as he pressed his hips roughly against hers'. Hermione placed her hands on top of his so he couldn't continue his task. He looked into her eyes. His silver eyes were filled with a mixture of lust and anger.

"What's wrong Granger?"

"Nothings wrong Malfoy...except for this," she replied and gestured to his towel covered self pressed against her half buttoned up chest.

"We can fix that," he said and finished unbuttoning her shirt.

"No Malfoy...I meant what we did last night was wrong. We hate each other!"

"That's what makes it so great. It's more passionate. We could have a physical relationship, no strings attached," he replied as he trailed his hand over her breasts.

"No Malfoy..."

"Why not Granger?"

He pressed himself against her more and kissed her neck.

"Wasn't last night good for you," he asked against her neck.

It felt so good, but she wouldn't let herself get wrapped up in a physical relationship with Draco Malfoy.

"It doesn't matter...people looke up to me...I'm Head Girl!"

He pulled away and stared into her eyes.

"So...it's not like anyone's going to find out. It would be our little secret," he whispered.

He cupped Hermione's chin in his hand and kisses her on the lips softly. Hermione kissed him back.

Maybe if no one found out then she could sleep with him...

Finally she pulled away.

"I can't Malfoy! It's not right."

"Oh but it is Granger...you just don't want to admit it!"

He kissed her roughly and she kissed him back. He was right...it was unethical, but it felt soooooo good. She ran her hands through his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist, causing his towel to fall off.

Malfoy slipped her open shirt off and snapped off her bra.

He stroked her breasts and undid her skirt and pulled her underwear off.

Hermione winced slightl as he slid in her. She was a bit sore from last night.

He roughly pumped himself in and out. Hermione ran her hands up and down his chest.

Hermione pulled her lips away from his and leaned his head against the door.

Malfoy took this chance to kiss, suck, lick, and bit her now exposed neck.

"Mmm Malfoy...that feels soooooo good!"

Finally he cummed inside her and rested his head above her shoulder on the door. Hermione kissed his neck and let her hands trail on his shoulders and down his back.

He let her down and grabbed his towel up and wrapped it around his waist again. He kissed her quickly on the lips before leaving.

Hermione smiled and walked over to the shower and started it up. She washed up and then wrapped a towel around her body and dried her hair. She threw her dirty clothes in the hamper and walked to her room.

She slipped a bra, a new pair of knickers, and her uniform on. She straightened her tie to show perfectly from under her vest. She slipped her cloak on and then pullder her knee high socks all the way up.

She made her way down to the great hall, and sat between Harry and Ron. She was smiling wide, but the boys didn't seem to notice. Today she had Transfiguration & Muggle Studies.

Hermione's classes went by fast, and before she knew it she was finishing supper. Finally she made her way up to the common room and collapsed on her bed thinking over everything that had happened since she had gotten back to Hogwarts.

She had shageed Malfoy twice!

She, Hermione Melinda Roxanne Granger, had fucked her enemy twice.

Hermione shuddered at the thought. The only reason she did it was because the sex was great at it made her feel good to have someone touching her body with want and need.

_You need to break it off_, her conscience replied.

"I know," she told herself.

She heard the portrait open and shortly after there was a knock at her door. Hermione lifted her head from its position on her pillows.

"Come in."

The door opened and Malfoy leaned against the frame, staring at her.

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want," he said and smirked.

She couldn't help but stare at him. He looked so good. His hair was falling in his eyes, and his clock was open and you could see his rock hard abs through his shirt. His eyes were almost black again.

Hermione snapped out of the image her mind had sent her that involved her tongue running down his stomach. She needed to break it off.

"Malfoy..."

"What?"

As she looked at him, she knew she couldn't say no.

"Nothing."

He just looked over at her funny and began tugging on his belt before he had laid down on top of her.

Malfoy kisses her passionately, and had their clothes off in no time.

After about fifteen minutes of pleasure Draco had cummed inside her and then they fell asleep next to each other shortly after.

When Hermione woke up she walked over to her vanity and grabbed a potion that prevented pregnancy. She drank some and then went into the bathroom to take a shower.


	4. Realization

Chp. 4- Realization

Disclaimer: I own none of the original characters!

Thanks to reviewers:

dudetts rock

Malfoy-Jacky

krizue

Rubi C.

justamuggle

so-jealous

STOOPiiD HANA

Infrena

ok

debarie

Last Time:

After about fifteen minutes of pleasure Draco had cummed inside her and then they fell asleep next to each other shortly after.

When Hermone woke up she walked over to her vanity and grabbed a potion that prevented pregnancy. She drank some and then went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Now:

She went back into her room and Draco was still sleeping. She opened her wardrobe and grabbed out a bright red bra that was silk and the matching boy shorts and slipped them on after letting her towel drop. She grabbed out a uniform and put it on over her undergarments.

She walked over to her vanity and sat down on the bench. She brushed her hair out and threw it up into a messy bun, leaving a few pieces down to frame her face. She swiped some lipgloss on and a little bit of eyeliner to accentuate her eyes. She grabbed her cloak and slipped it on.

Hermione looked at the alarm clock and saw it was 8:45. Breakfast started in 15 minutes, so she went over to the bed and leaned her head down towards Draco's ear.

"Draco get up," Hermione whispered softly.

Draco turned over and slept on.

"DRACO GET UP!"

Draco snapped up and looked around before glaring at Hermione.

"What the bloody hell was that for?"

"I was waking you up so you didn't sleep through breakfast."

"Well you could have said it softly and not screamed in my EAR!"

"I did," Hermione replied and grabbed her bag before exiting to the common room. She walked down to the Great Hall as she looked over her schedule. She had Ancient Runes today and then Herbology.

She sat down at the table, grabbed some food, and began eating. After 20 minutes or so Ginny came down and sat next to Hermione. Ron and Harry followed five minutes later. Hermione grabbed out a book and read while they ate.

Just as she was getting to a good part she looked up suddenly, and Draco entered before taking a seat at the Slytherin table.

"Damn him," Hermione whispered under her breath.

"What was that Mione," Ginny asked.

"Oh I said I can't stand him."

"Who?"

"Malfoy."

"Oh...alright then."

Hermione glared at him for a couple minutes before going back to her book. Finally when there was 20 minutes before class, she excused herself and headed up to the Ancient Runes classroom. She sat down towards the front of the classroom and propped open her book.

She began reading and didn't notice anyone was in the classroom till she felt hot breath on her neck. She spun around and came face to face with Draco.

"What do you want?"

"Just to tell you I had a great time last night," Draco replied with a smirk.

"Gods I hate you Malfoy."

"I was hoping you'd be screaming Draco soon..."

"I will never scream your name," Hermione spat with disgust, "because that means I'd have to like you."

"Well I know for a fact you like a certain part of me."

Hermione blushed red at this comment.

"How dare you..."

Just then footsteps could be heard and Draco pulled away and sat in the back. Hermione turned back around and breathed deeply.

She grabbed out a quill, parchment, and ink. She took thorough notes, even though Ferret Boy was residing in her thoughts currently. She barely noticed when the bell rang but snapped out of her thoughts when she heard chairs scraping across the floor and footsteps walking away.

Hermione placed her things back in her bag and made her way outside towards the greenhouses. The door to greenhouse five was open and Hermione walked inside and sat between Ron and Harry.

Professor Sprout came in shortly after and everyone quieted down. Hermione could feel eyes on her, burning into her head. She choose to ignore it though since she knew it was Malfoy.

They were working with one plant that Hermione herself had never even heard of. It had a peculiar name. Madame Pompfrey needed some more of its roots to use for an extremely difficult healing potion. They spent the entire time pulling the plants roots and when the bell rang Hermione was glad to leave.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny walked ahead of Hermione, talking and laughing. Hermione felt tears form and blinked them back.

She made her way up to the Head dorms to drop off her bag. She threw it down on the couch and walked back down to the library. When in need or doubt she would always come to her sanctuary...the library.

Hermione walked in through the double doors and walked towards the first shelf. She ran her fingers along the spines of the books and breathed in their musty smell. She grabbed out Hogwarts: A History, and sat down in the corner on a chair. She curled her legs under her and started at the beginning of her favorite book. When she got to the end she looked up and saw that it was now 6:05. Dinner had started 5 minutes ago. She put the book back in its place, and walked down towards the Great Hall.

When she got to the second floor, she was pulled into an empty classroom. The door slammed behind her and she heard Draco say a silencing spell after locking the door. Hermione turned around and glared at him before looking around the classroom. It was empty except for one lone teacher's desk and a couple tables. It must not have been in use for a long time.

"What are you doing Malfoy? I was going to go eat!"

Hermione made for the door, but Draco stepped in front of it.

"Move out of my way."

"No Granger."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and tried to shove him out of the way. Draco grabbed her wrists in his hands. Hermione tried to pull them out of his grasp but to no avail.

"Let me go now Malfoy..."

"Or what?"

Before Hermione could respond, Draco had placed his mouth over hers' roughly. She tried to pull away, but Draco wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her close, while his other hand on the back of her neck kept her lips against his.

Hermione bite down hard on his lip causing him to pull back.

"If you wanted it rough and kinky, you just had to ask Granger," Draco said while smirking and winking at her suggestively.

He started to ravage her neck and sucked right below her ear. Hermione moaned out and then snapped out of it.

"Malfoy."

Draco didn't reply but licked up her neck. Hermione shivered at the contact.

"Malfoy!"

Draco moved his hand down from her waist to cup her ass and pulled her up against his painfully hard groin. Hermione's eyes widened and she tried to get Draco to stop kissing her neck.

"Draco!"

He looked down at her with lustful eyes.

"Yes Granger?"

"Would you please let me go, so I can go eat?"

"Hmm let me think about it...how about no?"

"You have to eat dinner too, or you'll be starving tonight."

"I know something else I'd rather eat," Draco said and trailed his hand down her body.

"Stop..."

"Why are you still fighting this Granger?"

"I'm not fighting anything Malfoy."

"Granger I thought we already established that we both wanted this and needed this! So would you please stop messing around?"

"But Malfoy we're not meant to be..."

"So? Why can't we have some fun along the way?"

"Because I don't just have fun!"

"That's just a stereotype for you Granger...besides we've already had fun a couple times."

"Please Malfoy...why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Is that what you really want Granger? To go back to where no guy notices you, except when they ask you for help on homework? You want to go back to where no guy touches you like this," Draco says as he trails his hand along her body and caresses her breast, "or kisses you like this?"

Draco took her face in his hands and kissed her softly yet demanding. Hermione stood there for a couple minutes debating her choices, then all of a sudden she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him roughly.

He started walking towards the teacher's desk and pushed Hermione down on top of it. He reached between them and slipped her cloak off her shoulders and threw it to the ground with her help. She slipped his off as well and then took her vest off followed by his.

Soon they were fully undressed and Draco pulled apart from her lips. He looked down at her with a smirk on his lips as he roughly slammed into her. Hermione cried out in shock and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer towards her body.

He roughly pulled out and pumped himself back into her. Hermione arched her back and Draco rubbed her breasts which caused a moan from Hermione.

They met each other's thrusts and were like one.

As Draco neared his end he cried out to Hermione, "Scream my name Granger!"

"MALFOY!"

Draco bite down on her left shoulder and Hermione moaned loudly from the pleasure the pain had brought. She felt herself climax and clung to Draco tightly as she met her end. Draco spilled his seed into Hermione as they both came down together from their high.

Hermione held him close to her sweaty, aching body and she could feel his heart racing against her own. Finally Draco looked up from his position on top of her and smirked, though this smirk didn't seem as dominating or demeaning as it usually did. It was as close to a grin as he could probably get.

Hermione smiled back slightly before feeling a faint blush creep along her face. She had just shagged with her enemy again and on a teacher's desk...granted that it wasn't used but still...

_You really are letting loose Hermione_, she told herself as she stared up at Draco.

As she stared up at Draco, she could feel butterflies in her stomach and gulped at this.

_Don't let yourself fall for him! He's the enemy and he'll only hurt you. If you want to, have some fun, but don't let him have your heart cause he'll only break it,_ Hermione told herself as she continued to stare up at him.

"I have to go Malfoy."

Hermione pushed him off her and got dressed quickly. She looked back at the naked man she just had sex with, before unlocking the door and leaving.

Ok this isn't the chapter I wanted, but I'm having major writer's block...so don't sue me! Well tell me what you thought of it. Please R & R! Any suggestions you have would be greatly appreciated...Besides it's 12:20 a.m. and I'm exhausted which doesn't help! Let me know what you think of this chapter...


	5. To Seduce or Not Seduce

Chp. 5- To Seduce or Not Seduce

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!

Thanks to reviewers for reviewing.

Last Time:

_You really are letting loose Hermione_, she told herself as she stared up at Draco.

As she stared up at Draco, she could feel butterflies in her stomach and gulped at this.

_Don't let yourself fall for him! He's the enemy and he'll only hurt you. If you want to, have some fun, but don't let him have your heart cause he'll only break it,_ Hermione told herself as she continued to stare up at him.

"I have to go Malfoy."

Hermione pushed him off her and got dressed quickly. She looked back at the naked man she just had sex with, before unlocking the door and leaving.

Now:

Hermione raced up to her room and locked the door behind her. She sat on her bed and hugged her knees to her chest.

_God Hermione! You have no self control...he's just using you for your body and you succumb to him. It shouldn't matter if he is the most gorgeous man ever! It's Malfoy!_

"Merlin! This is all so confusing! I mean I like the way he makes me feel but if Harry and Ron ever found out they would never ever talk to me again."

She breathed deeply to stop the tears from falling.

_But Malfoy won't tell them...otherwise he would have already. Should I risk my frienship or break this off? Why must I keep fighting this? It would be so easy to give in to this wonderful pleasure!_

Hermione laid down and pulled the covers up to her chin. She fell asleep almost instantly, and woke up at 5:45. She went into the bathroom and locked all the doors.

Hermione stepped into the shower and started it up. She let the water warm her body before washing up. Finally after 30 minutes, she dried off and made her way to her bedroom. She grabbed her wand and then waved it at the doors and they unlocked. She shut her door tightly and walked to her wardrobe.

She put her uniform on and brushed her hair out. She decided not to wear makeup and slipped her cloak on. Hermione grabbed her bag and then made her way to the library. Breakfast didn't start for another 30 minutes.

The double doors were propped open and Hermione could smell the musty old book smell she loved as soon as she stepped through them.

She set her bag on a table and walked through the aisles. Madame Pince smiled at the Head Girl, but Hermione didn't notice. She looked at the clock and saw there was still 15 minutes left before breakfast began. She grabbed Hogwarts: A History and sat at the table with her bag.

Hermione was so engrossed in her book that 30 minutes passed before she looked up again. When she did look up, she glanced at the clock and saw it was 7:15. She shut the book and put it back on the shelf. She grabbed her bag and walked down to the Great Hall. When she got there it was still pretty empty and she sat down in the middle of the Gryffindor table.

Hermione grabbed some food and ate slowly. Finally after 15 minutes Harry, Ron, and Ginny showed up.

"Hey Hermione."

"Hi boys. How did you sleep?"

"Quite good actually...what about you Harry?"

"I slept good too. Hermione, you look a bit tired."

"Oh I woke up early today."

"Are you coming down with something?"

"I don't think so."

"Well if you don't feel good later, you should go see Madame Pompfrey."

"Ok I will Ron."

Hermione finished eating and waited for the boys. She felt eyes on her and stiffened. She shook the feeling off and said goodbye quickly.

"Um I forgot a book up in my room. I'll meet you guys in Transfiguration."

She rushed out of the Great Hall and up the stairs. She leaned against the wall next to the main staircase and closed her eyes. She breathed in and out, trying to calm herself.

Hermione opened her eyes and gasped. Malfoy was right in front of her and had his hands on either side of her head.

"Mmalfoy...are you trying to scare me to death?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"I really don't think we should be seen together in public. Someone could pass any second now."

"So?"

Hermione tried to duck beneath his arms but he lowered them.

"Let me go Malfoy."

Malfoy smirked at her before leaning in towards her. Just before his lips touched hers', she turned her head and he kissed her cheek. He pulled back and glared at her.

"I have Transfiguration to get to, so if you would kindly move..."

"You have a couple minutes to spare."

"I um have to get a good seat in the front."

"Yes. Otherwise you might miss something that's so important," Malfoy drawled.

Hermione placed her hands on his chest to push him away, but he grabbed them and slammed them above her. Her head hit the wall roughly and she breathed in sharply.

"I will have to ask you to stop manhandling me Malfoy," Hermione spat at him.

Malfoy shrugged at her before kissing her neck quickly and then letting her go and descending down the staircase. Hermione touched the spot on her neck that he had kissed. She walked to the Transfiguration classroom and sat in the middle of the room. She sat there thinking about what to do with Malfoy until the boys joined her.

"Hermione?"

Hermione snapped out of her trance.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you're alright? You seem out of it today. Do you want Harry and I to take you to the Hospital Wing?"

"No Ron. If I still feel weird tomorrow I'll go. Okay?"

Ron nodded his head at her from his spot on her right. Professor McGonagall took roll call as soon as the bell rang signaling the start of class.

"For the next couple weeks we will be learning about everything there is to know about Animagus. Pay attention to everything, because this will be on your N.E.W.T.'s."

The class took thorough notes, and were assigned 20 pages to read for homework out of their textbooks. When the bell rang, Hermione said goodbye to the boys and went to Arithmancy. She sat at the front of the class and pretended not to notice when Malfoy entered the room.

_If I break it off with him, will he tell Harry and Ron out of anger? Maybe it's safer to keep this physical thing going. I do enjoy it...although I would never admit it to anyone, especially Malfoy._

Before Hermione realized it, class was over and she made her way to the Great Hall for lunch. She ate while she read the 20 assigned pages for Transfiguration. She checked her schedule and saw she had no other classes today.

"Well I'm going to take a nap since I'm done with classes for today, so see you guys tomorrow."

"You're not going to eat supper?"

"I'll get something from the kitchens later probably."

"Alright well take care of yourself Hermione."

"Bye."

Hermione made her way up to the Head common room and then walked to her room. She laid on her bed and fell asleep right away.

As she slept she dreamt about Malfoy and her shagging. She woke with a smile on her face and then looked at the clock. It was 3:30. She heared the bath turn on.

_Malfoy must have been out flying._

She slipped out of bed and slipped her uniform, knickers, and bra off.

Hermione grabbed her robe and slipped it on. She tied the sash tightly around her waist. She brushed her hair out and swiped some lipgloss on. She heard the water turn off and made sure she looked nice.

Hermione walked over to the door and breathed deeply.

_It's now or never Hermione!_

She opened the door and stepped inside. Malfoy had his back to her. Hermione walked quietly toward him, and once she was directly behind him, she slipped her robe off and kneeled down. She leaned forward and kissed the back of Malfoy's neck, causing her breasts to rub against his back.

Hermione felt him stiffen at the contact. She smiled slightly at catching him off guard for once. He pulled away and turned towards her.

"What are you doing Granger?"

He eyed her naked body and raised his eyebrow at her.

Hermione blushed slightly before replying, "I'm seducing you..."

Malfoy chuckled lightly before leaning back against the edge of the tub with his hands behind his head.

"I'm waiting."

He smirked as she stood up and joined him in the bath. She bite her lip as she contemplated what to do.

_I really should have thought this out before...well I didn't think I would ever seduce Malfoy in all my life..._

Hermione sat on his lap facing him. She looked into his eyes, and saw they were their usual silver. She wanted those bright piercing eyes to darken with lust.

Hermione leaned in towards him and kissed along his jawline. She rubbed her breasts against his chest and kissed her way down his neck. Her hands wandered around his wide shoulders, and through his silky hair. She trailed her kisses to his lips, before capturing them with hers. His lips kissed her back and Hermione felt heat course through her body.

His hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her as close as she would come. Their chests were against each other, and Hermione felt every inch of his body against her own.

His tongue made its way into her mouth and stroked hers' expertly. Hermione moaned with pleasure, and melted into his hot kisses. Finally they broke apart and Hermione saw his eyes had darkened just as she wanted. Malfoy kissed her neck and Hermione tilted her head back to give him better access to her neck.

He bite her lightly on the neck where he had kissed her early that day.

Hermione moaned at this, and felt Malfoy harden against her. She reached down and ran her hand along him. He stopped kissing her neck and groaned loudly. Hermione took this opportunity to nibble on his earlobe and suck on his neck.

She trailed a hand down his chest and stroked him. His eyes closed and his jaw was clenched.

"You like that, don't you Malfoy?"

When he didn't respond, Hermione stopped. He opened his eyes.

"Don't stop," he replied huskily.

Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach and smashed her lips against his. As they kissed, she wiggled around until he slipped into her. She gasped as he slid all the way in. Malfoy groaned against her lips and pulled away from her. He started to pull out.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Isn't it obvious Granger?"

He smirked at her and pulled out all the way.

"I'm seducing you Malfoy...so that means it goes my way. I control the speed."

"I'll have you know that I'm the only one that ever controls the speed Granger."

"Well if you're going to be that way, then I'll just leave, and you can have fun with yourself."

Hermione started standing up but Malfoy pulled her down.

"Fine...but just this once Granger."

Hermione smirked slightly before sitting down on his lap again. She placed her hands on either side of his head and slid onto him. She bite her lip and started moving faster against him. Malfoy had his head back with his eyes closed as Hermione moaned as she repeatedly took all of him inside her.

"Sweet Merlin!"

"Mmm...Granger."

Hermione felt Malfoy's hands rub her breasts and she moaned deeply. One of his hands held her hips against his with all of him inside her, and the other started rubbing her.

Hermione arched her back and caused their hips to grind together. She moaned loudly as Malfoy continued to stroke her. She felt him pull out and then slowly slid back in and felt herself shake as she finally orgasmed. She screamed out his name, and Malfoy groaned and spilled his seed.

Hermione collapsed against him and breathed deeply. Finally after a couple minutes she pulled back and looked up. Malfoy was staring back at her. His eyes were back to normal.

"Well that was great Granger...I didn't know you had it in you."

Hermione just stared at him and when he kissed her on the lips, she kissed him back with as much passion as she could muster. When they pulled apart, Hermione started shivering. The water was freezing now, and Hermione got up slowly and slipped her robe on. She tied the sash and as she walked back to her room, she felt shooting pains all over her lower body.

She collapsed on the bed and fell asleep on top of the covers.

Well I'm leaving it there...I hope you like it. So I took someone's suggestion of having her seduce him, so I hope it's good. I'm not sure if she would really do that, but this is my story, so she's did it. Please review and tell me what you thought of it.


	6. Rough

Chap. 6- Rough

_Hermione's Thoughts_

Thanks to everyone that reviewed!!!!!

Last Time:

Hermione collapsed against him and breathed deeply. Finally after a couple minutes she pulled back and looked up. Malfoy was staring back at her. His eyes were back to normal.

"Well that was great Granger...I didn't know you had it in you."

Hermione just stared at him and when he kissed her on the lips, she kissed him back with as much passion as she could muster. When they pulled apart, Hermione started shivering. The water was freezing now, and Hermione got up slowly and slipped her robe on. She tied the sash and as she walked back to her room, she felt shooting pains all over her lower body.

She collapsed on the bed and fell asleep on top of the covers.

Now:

Hermione woke up and realized what she had done. She, Hermione Granger, had seduced Draco Malfoy.

Sure before she had let him seduce her...it was easy to give in to him, but now she had seduced him...

There was no turning back now...

She went into the bathroom, not even bothering to lock any of the doors. She knew Malfoy would open them anyway.

Hermione started taking a shower, and just after she finished washing up and was about to get up, Malfoy opened the door and stood there nude. Hermione didn't even blush or look. She had seen him plenty of times already. She felt his arms around her waist and his lips on her neck.

Before she even realized it, Malfoy had her against the wall and was thrusting into her. He grabbed her arse and lifted her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

He bit her bottom lip as he kissed her, making her bleed. He licked the blood up before moving his mouth down to her breasts. He took one in his mouth and swirled is tongue around her nipple. Hermione moaned softly at the contact.

She ran her hands down his back and squeezed his arse roughly. He moaned at this and thrust into her faster and rougher. She could feel the heat down there as he helped her reach her climax. He bit down on her shoulder as he spilled his seed inside her. Surely it left a mark, but right at that moment, Hermione didn't care. Her head was against the shower as she came down of her high, and Malfoy rested his head above her shoulder, against the shower's cool tile wall.

Both were breathing deeply and Hermione unwrapped her legs from around his waist and slid him out of her. She left him alone in the shower as she went to her room and just sat there on her bed, naked and wet.

What was wrong with her? She couldn't say no to him...and if anyone ever found out, it would ruin her life...

Harry and Ron would never speak to her, but yet she couldn't stay away from Malfoy. He was like a drug...

She made her way over to her wardrobe and slipped on her uniform. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and didn't even bother with make-up. She slipped her cloak on and grabbed her bag.

Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall and sat between Harry and Ron. They looked at Hermione then at each other. Something was going on with their best friend...

"Hermione?"

Hermione snapped out of her daze.

"Hmm Harry?"

"Is there something you want to tell us?"

_Well I'm shagging with your enemy...you know...Draco Malfoy. We've done it about a dozen times already. I know he's just using me for sex, but I can't say no._

Hermione sighed.

"No Harry...just worrying about exams and classes...you know me..."

Harry nodded but looked suspicious.

Hermione grabbed a muffin and ate slowly. She wasn't hungry. They made their way to Charms and Hermione sat between the two boys. Today they only had Charms and Care of Magical Creatures.

Professor Flitwick took roll and then taught them a spell that Hermione had mastered already. She was the first to do it correctly and got awarded 20 points. She took the rest of the class period to just sit and think. The class ended quickly and the trio made their way silently to Hagrid's class. Hermione lagged behind the boys.

Harry looked back at her then at Ron.

"What do think is wrong with her," Harry whispered.

"I don't know. She was fine at the beginning of the year and now she's like a zombie. Do you think she's on drugs?"

Harry shrugged at Ron and remained quiet since they were approaching a crowd of people. Everyone stood around waiting for Hagrid. Finally he came out of his hut and smiled at them all.

" 'ello everyone."

Murmurs of hellos were said.

"Today we're learning about Puffskeins. Does anyone know what they are?"

He looked around and his eyes rested on Hermione. She didn't have her hand raised, and was staring off into space. He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Right...we'll they're small yellow creatures that are commonly pets to wizards and witches. They hum when they're content and are known to be very loyal."

Everyone looked at him, uninterested. Pansy was looking at her nails, Harry and Ron were whispering, Lavender was waving over at Blaise, who was smirking back at her. Malfoy glanced over in Hermione's direction and the other few people were either talking or sighing in boredom.

"I suppose we'll read pages 30-50 and then have a 6 inch essay on the history of Puffskeins."

The few that actually heard him groaned.

"Right...get to work. The essay will be due when we have class next."

Hagrid sat down on his steps and pet Fang. No one went to grab their books and Hagrid didn't bother to yell at them. They all just stood there till the bell rang and made their way inside to eat lunch. Hermione made an excuse to Harry and Ron about not being hungry and made her way up to her room.

Hermione was exhausted and decided to take a nap since she had no more classes. She fell asleep on her bed, after she had locked her door. She felt someone settle next to her, and felt lips on her's. She groaned inwardly.

"Uhhh...I'm tired Malfoy."

He pulled away, saw she still had her eyes closed and was making no effort to open them.

Malfoy started unbuttoning her shirt and felt her hands slap his away. He narrowed his eyes at her as she turned her back to him.

"Not now..."

He could tell she was still half asleep and left the room, angry. Hermione opened her eyes once she heard the door slam.

_Ahhh poor Malfoy...I won't sleep with him when I'm tired, so he gets all mad...Well he can kiss my arse!_

Hermione smiled to herself before falling back to sleep. She didn't wake till the next morning and felt refreshed.

She sighed before making her way to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and wasn't interrupted by Malfoy. She put on a clean uniform and left her hair down. She made her way to the Great Hall and saw Malfoy was already at the Slytherin table. He didn't glance over when she walked in or watch her as she made her way to sit between Harry and Ron.

Ron looked over at Harry and saw him nod.

"Hermione?"

"What Ron?"

"Are you...are you on drugs?"

Hermione looked at him and saw he was being serious. She couldn't help the smile that graced her lips or the laugh that flew out of her mouth. The boys stared at her as if she were insane. She stopped laughing.

"No Ron...I'm not on drugs."

Both boys let go of the breathes they had been holding in. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Are you feeling better Hermione?"

"Yes...thank you. I took a nice long nap and slept till this morning."

"That's good."

They went back to eating and Hermione saw Harry squeeze Ginny's hand and saw Ginny look back at Harry with love. She felt her eyes start to water, but told herself to stop crying.

_You don't deserve the love they have Hermione..._

She finished eating and waited for her friends to finish. They made their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts and then she had Arithmancy while the boys had a break. In Defense Against the Dark Arts they got a 12 inch essay to do and then in Arithmancy she had to read 15 pages in the book. She also had to finish her Care of Magical Creatures homework. She made small talk with the boys as they went to the Great Hall and ate lunch.

Hermione ate quickly and excused herself. She made her way up to the Head common room and got settled on the couch with her back to the entrance. She had 35 pages to read and then 18 inches of essays to write. She started reading her Care of Magical Creatures first and wrote that essay quickly. Next she did DADA and finished that in 30 minutes. She snuggled deeper into the couch as she started reading the Arithmancy homework.

Hermione had only gotten about a page in when the book was ripped from her hands and throw across the room. She looked up with anger in her eyes. Malfoy climbed on top of her and went to unbutton her blouse.

"What are you doing? I was reading that..."

He looked up into her eyes.

"Well now you're not!"

She tried to push him away but he pushed himself down on her body more.

"Get off Malfoy!"

He pretended to think about it.

"No...you pushed me away last night...not tonight..."

Malfoy ripped her top open and Hermione gasped.

"Would you let me finish my homework at least?"

He snapped her bra off and threw the unwanted clothes on the ground in reply. He slipped her skirt off and quickly undressed himself. He thrust roughly into Hermione and she hit her head against the couch's arm.

"Oww you prat! You don't have to be so rough."

Malfoy smirked evilly at her.

"My bad Granger. I thought you liked it rough."

He slipped out of her and thrust roughly in again. Hermione knew she was going to be sore tomorrow morning. He was being so cruel...

Malfoy trailed his hand on her breast and squeezed it roughly. Hermione turned her head to the side and closed her eyes. Malfoy was really hurting her now.

He grabbed her face in between his hand and turned her face to his, squeezing it slightly. She could feel her eyes start to water as he kept slamming into her, harder and harder.

Malfoy looked down at her and brought his lips down to her's in a bruising kiss.

Hermione knew he was almost close, and thanked Merlin. He was showing her no mercy. He bit her lip in the same spot he had the other day and Hermione winced in pain.

Finally she felt Malfoy spill his seed inside her. He got off of her and grabbed his clothes before going into his bedroom.

Hermione felt the tears come now and she grabbed her clothes and bag, leaving her forgotten Arithmancy book where he had thrown it. She threw her stuff in her room and locked the doors before getting under her covers and crying herself to sleep.

Well I'm leaving it there. I hope you like it...Please read and review and tell me what you think of it!


	7. Daring Adventure in Potions

Chp. 7- Daring Adventure in Potions

_Hermione's Thoughts_

Thanks to those that read and reviewed!

Last Time:

Hermione knew he was almost close, and thanked Merlin. He was showing her no mercy. He bit her lip in the same spot he had the other day and Hermione winced in pain.

Finally she felt Malfoy spill his seed inside her. He got off of her and grabbed his clothes before going into his bedroom.

Hermione felt the tears come now and she grabbed her clothes and bag, leaving her forgotten Arithmancy book where he had thrown it. She threw her stuff in her room and locked the doors before getting under her covers and crying herself to sleep.

Now:

Hermione woke up and her face was puffy from crying herself to sleep. She walked over to her mirror and looked at herself.

She had tear trails on her face, which was red. Her eyes were bloodshot as well.

She felt a huge amount of pain from Malfoy being so cruel yesterday, but she still liked him even after that.

_How can I still like him? He practically raped me and he was so mean...Gods Hermione you have no self control anymore and you're just letting him walk all over you..._

Hermione felt her eyes fill with tears as she looked at herself, or what was left of her broken spirit.

_I think I love him..._

Hermione knew it was true...the only way she would let anyone do this to her was if she loved the person. Love makes people do crazy things...

_I love Malfoy...and I know he doesn't love me..._

Hermione went into the bathroom and started the shower. She let the water fall on her face, soothing it and getting rid of the puffiness. She washed up, taking her time.

She heard the door open, and her heart started beating faster. Malfoy opened the shower door and smirked at her. He got in and pushed her against the wall. Hermione stared into his eyes.

_How can I love someone that's suppose to be an enemy? He hates me, and I love him...Merlin Hermione!_

Malfoy looked back into her eyes and kissed her roughly on the lips. Hermione kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel him smirk against her lips.

_I should stand up to him...he tries to push me around, and I let him. But then I might lose him, and I don't know what I'd do if I did..._

Hermione felt him enter her slowly. She let out the breath she had been holding. He was being gentle now...

Malfoy trailed kisses down her neck. Hermione moaned at his action. He was pumping slowly into her, and sucked on her neck. Hermione thrust her hips to met Malfoy's. She could feel herself overcome with pleasure.

Hermione laid her head back against the shower's wall as she climaxed. She heard Malfoy groan as he continued to slid in and out of her.

She gripped his back in her hands and dug her nails into his back as she rode out her wave of ecstasy.

Malfoy started speeding up, trying to meet the end. Hermione heard him moan and felt him cum inside her.

This set her off again and she climaxed with Malfoy. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and she held him close to her. She rubbed her hips against his as they finished climaxing.

With a grunt, Malfoy was spent and rested his head on top of Hermione's. Hermione held him close, loving the feeling of his body next to hers'. She loved it when he made gentle love to her.

It was as if he actually cared about her, and wasn't just sleeping with her because she let him...It felt like he actually loved her and wanted to make it special for her.

She felt Malfoy's lips on her shoulder. He kissed her softly and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione rested her head against his chest and heard his heart racing.

Hermione smiled and kissed him softly on his chest.

_It feels so nice to be in his arms, just holding each other close. Not another care in the world..._

Hermione felt him unwrap his arms from around her and frowned. She unwrapped her arms from his neck and got out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around herself and went to her room.

She got her uniform out and slipped it on. She put her hair up into a ponytail and then put on some lipgloss and mascara.

Hermione slipped her cloak on and then grabbed her bag with her Potions and Transfiguration. She went down to the Great Hall and sat between Ron and Harry.

She smiled at them and ate quickly. They made their way down to Potions and Hermione took her seat. Malfoy came in a few minutes later and sat next to her.

Class started and they took notes as Snape wrote them on the board. Hermione felt a hand on her leg, rubbing it. She smiled to herself and continued writing.

Malfoy ran his hand under her skirt and touched her knickers. Hermione jumped slightly at this. He usually wasn't this forward with people around...

She felt his fingers inside her knickers, stroking her. Hermione bit her lip to keep from crying out. She glanced over at him and saw he had a smirk on his face as he continued to write.

Hermione felt a finger slip inside her and she would have groaned if they weren't in the classroom. He pumped his finger in and out of her before adding a second one.

Hermione found it hard to concentrate at Snape's talking. She tried to focus on him but to no avail.

Malfoy had added a third finger by now and Hermione felt herself peak. She bit her lip hard, so she wouldn't scream out from the pleasure she was feeling. She felt herself shake slightly as she cummed all over Malfoy's hand. He waited till she was done to stop stroking her. She felt him remove his hand from her knickers, which were now very wet.

Hermione's cheeks were flushed and she felt hot now. She looked over at Malfoy and saw his smirk had widened. Snape was still writing on the board and Hermione finished her notes. The bell rang and everyone left quickly. Hermione gathered her things and shoved them in her bag.

Harry and Ron were waiting for her outside the classroom. They looked her over.

"Why are you all flush?"

Hermione blushed and fanned her face.

"Oh...it's hot in there, don't you think?"

Harry and Ron shook their heads no.

"It's freezing in there Hermione...did you go check with Pompfrey? I think you're sick."

"No Harry I didn't...I'll go soon alright?"

Harry nodded his head and the trio went up to Transfiguration. They sat together and waited for McGonagall to teach them. She started class after the bell rang and taught them a spell to change a feather into a bird.

Hermione was the first to do the spell correctly, and she earned 15 points for Gryffindor and a smile from her professor. Hermione returned the smile and helped the boys, even though they still couldn't get it with her help.

_Gods it's not that hard to do this spell...sometimes Harry and Ron can be so...dumb. _

After that she felt bad. They were her best friends, and not everyone could be as smart as she was...she worked really hard to become this smart and knowledgable.

Class ended and Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to lunch. They made small talk as they ate, discussing classes. Eventually the boys got on Quidditch, and Hermione remained silent. They were discussing the try outs coming up, since Harry was Quidditch captain for Gryffindor.

Hermione excused herself and went up to the Head common room. She settled on the couch and looked around. She saw her Arithmancy book where Malfoy had thrown it. She went and got it and finished reading the pages she had to. She closed the book and laid there on the couch.

Hermione decided to wander around for awhile. She made her way outside and sat down by the lake. She took her shoes and socks off and let her legs fall into the water, sighing happily.

She sat there for a few hours, just relaxing and thinking. After it got dark, she felt as if she was being watched. She looked around but saw no one.

As she turned her head back, she felt someone sit next to her. She looked out of the corner of her eye, and saw Malfoy sitting next to her.

They both remained silent, staring up at the stars and moon. Hermione saw the moon reflecting on the lake and smiled.

"Why are you out here?"

Malfoy looked over at her.

"Just to think and relax...what are you doing out here Malfoy?"

"I came out to relax too and I saw you sitting out here..."

Hermione looked over at him and saw he was staring at her. She looked back at him and blushed slightly.

_Gods he always makes me blush like a little school girl..._

He leaned close and kissed her hungrily. She felt him push her down till she was on her back next to the lake. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his body on top of her's.

Malfoy nibbled on her lip as he started to push off her cloak and unbutton her blouse. She opened her mouth for him as she pushed his cloak off and undid his tie. She undid his shirt and pushed that off as well. She ran her hands over his chest as he took her bra off and trailed kisses down to her chest.

He took her breast in his mouth and felt Hermione arch her back, bringing their hips crashing together. She moaned and felt him trail kisses down to her skirt. He pushed it off along with her knickers.

Hermione felt him kiss her softly down there, before she felt his tongue inside her, stroking her.

She moaned at this and felt her toes curl.

Malfoy expertly sucked and licked her down there. Hermione felt her eyes roll back in her head at the pleasure he was giving her. It didn't take her long before she felt herself climax.

She felt Malfoy trail kisses back up to her mouth as he fumbled with his pants and boxers. He kissed her on the lips before he slid into her.

Hermione could taste herself in his mouth and kissed him passionately. He pumped into her slowly at first, slowly picking up speed. Hermione laid her arms over his shoulders, and let her hands rest on his back. She could feel his muscles move under her hands as he moved in and out of her.

Malfoy hit a sensitive spot and Hermione moaned his name as she dug her nails into his back. She looked up at him and saw a smirk on his face.

They moved their hips together, as if they were one. Hermione felt herself peak and felt Malfoy follow her. They moaned together, and brought their lips together in a fierce kiss.

Their lips didn't break apart till they had reached their end. Malfoy was slumped on top of Hermione, both breathing deeply and trying to catch their breath.

Malfoy slid out of Hermione and grabbed his clothes. He started getting dressed, so Hermione followed suit. They made their way up to the Head common room once they were dressed.

They split apart and made their way to their separate bedrooms. Hermione slipped on a pair of red booty shorts and a white tanktop on. She fell into bed and sighed contently before falling asleep.

Well I'm leaving it there...Hope you like it...Well please read and review and tell me what you think...


	8. Thoughts Unanswered

Chp. 8- Thoughts Unanswered

_Hermione's Thoughts_

Thanks to all those that reviewed!

Last Time:

They moved their hips together, as if they were one. Hermione felt herself peak and felt Malfoy follow her. They moaned together, and brought their lips together in a fierce kiss.

Their lips didn't break apart till they had reached their end. Malfoy was slumped on top of Hermione, both breathing deeply and trying to catch their breath.

Malfoy slid out of Hermione and grabbed his clothes. He started getting dressed, so Hermione followed suit. They made their way up to the Head common room once they were dressed.

They split apart and made their way to their separate bedrooms. Hermione slipped on a pair of red booty shorts and a white tanktop on. She fell into bed and sighed contently before falling asleep.

Now:

Hermione woke up and laid in her bed. She was thinking about Malfoy...which is the only thing she ever thought about lately.

She felt her heart beat faster and butterflies fly around in her stomach. He was the only one that did this to her...

Hermione felt her stomach churn and ran to the bathroom. Malfoy was just coming out of the shower, and was completely naked. Hermione didn't notice though as she stopped in front of the toilet and fell to her knees.

She pulled her hair back as she threw up.

Hermione threw up till she couldn't throw up anymore. She wiped her mouth, flushed the toilet and went over to the sink. She rinsed her mouth out and then brushed her teeth.

She felt eyes on her and looked over to see Malfoy with a towel around his hips and a look of disgust on his face.

"That was disgusting Granger...Are you bulimic or something?"

Hermione glared at him, spit the toothpaste out, and started brushing her teeth some more.

"No Malfoy. I'm not bulimic. I woke up and felt sick...don't ask me why..."

Malfoy sneered slightly and left the bathroom. Hermione rinsed her mouth out and then took a shower. She wrapped a towel around her body and went to her bedroom.

_Maybe I am coming down with something like Harry and Ron said...I haven't been sick in awhile..._

Hermione slipped her uniform on and put her hair up in a ponytail. She didn't put any make-up on and slipped her cloak on over her uniform.

She grabbed her bag and stuff for Charms and History of Magic. She went down to the Great Hall and sat between Harry and Ron. They looked over at her, concerned.

"Are you alright Hermione? You look really pale..."

"I'm fine Harry...just feel a bit queasy..."

"You should go see Madam Pomfrey, Hermione."

"I will soon. I promise Ron."

Ron and Harry didn't look convinced, but they remained silent. Hermione could smell the food and felt her stomach churn again. She decided she had better not eat, otherwise she would be throwing up and miss part of her first class.

"Aren't you going to eat Hermione?"

"I don't think my stomach can handle anything right now...I'll be fine till lunch. I should feel better by then..."

Hermione waited for the boys to finish eating and then the trio went up to the Charms classroom. Class started three minutes later and Professor Flitwick took attendance and then taught them a new spell. Hermione's stomach was still upset but she managed to focus and complete the spell first.

She ran her hand over her stomach, trying to soothe it. Maybe if she drank some tea it would help.

Class ended and they went to History of Magic. Professor Binns talked about a house elf revolt in the 1600's. They took notes the entire class period. Hermione's stomach had calmed down till she thought she could eat finally. The bell rang and Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to lunch. They sat down and Hermione grabbed some tea and drank it slowly.

She grabbed a roll and nibbled on it to make sure she could handle eating. Her stomach didn't seem too upset anymore so she grabbed some food and started eating. The boys looked at her as she eat a huge plate of food.

"Merlin Mione! You're eating almost as much as Ron does."

Ron glared over at his best friend. Hermione grinned at Harry.

"I'm starving...I didn't know I could eat this much ever..."

Hermione ate till she was full and said goodbye to the boys. She made her way to her bedroom and laid down. She grabbed a book and started reading.

Half an hour later she was sweating profusely. She took her cloak off and then her vest. She kicked her shoes off and loosened her tie. She went back to reading, not noticing that someone was staring at her.

The person walked over to her bed and stood next to her. They watched her for awhile before grabbing her book and throwing it across the room. Hermione looked up, her eyes glaring at the person. She saw Malfoy smirking down at her.

"Why did you do that? You know one of these days, you're going to rip one of my books!"

"So what?"

He climbed onto the bed and pushed Hermione on her back. He slid her tie off and unbuttoned her shirt. Malfoy slid it off and threw it to the ground. He unsnapped her bra and took off his clothes quickly.

Malfoy undid her skirt and slipped her knickers off. Hermione watched him, looking at her.

He slid inside her and Hermione arched her back.

Malfoy kissed down her neck and took her left breast in his mouth. He bite down on her nipple softly and Hermione felt shooting pains go through her breast.

She whimpered in pain and saw Malfoy looking at her, with what looked like concern.

"What's wrong?"

Hermione shifted under him.

"It's nothing...just that hurt for once..."

Malfoy nodded and licked the wound, soothing it. He slid out and slid back in here, being gentle with her. Hermione laid her head back and closed her eyes, just feeling the pleasure he gave her.

It didn't take her long to climax, and Malfoy followed right after her. He collapsed next to her and after he had catched his breath, he got up and grabbed his clothes.

He slid them on and left her there, naked and alone, on her bed. Hermione pulled the sheets over herself and laid there. She felt used. He never stayed long after he was done.

_He shags me and leaves like I'm some prostitute or something...For once I wish he would stay here with me, and hold me tight..._

"Yeah...dream on Hermione," Hermione whispered to herself and snuggled down into her pillows. She fell asleep quickly.

I'm leaving it there...I know it's really short but I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think!


	9. Tell Me

Chp. 9- Tell Me

_Hermione's Thoughts_

Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

Last Time:

It didn't take her long to climax, and Malfoy followed right after her. He collapsed next to her and after he had catched his breath, he got up and grabbed his clothes.

He slid them on and left her there, naked and alone, on her bed. Hermione pulled the sheets over herself and laid there. She felt used. He never stayed long after he was done.

_He shags me and leaves like I'm some prostitute or something...For once I wish he would stay here with me, and hold me tight..._

"Yeah...dream on Hermione," Hermione whispered to herself and snuggled down into her pillows. She fell asleep quickly.

Now:

When she wakes up, she stretches and yawns. She makes her way to the bathroom and starts the shower. She washes up quickly and just as she wraps a towel around herself, her stomach starts to churn yet again. She stops in front of the toilet and splatters her sick into it.

She heaves a couple times and then wipes her mouth. Hermione is breathing deeply, and can still feel the taste of her vomit. She flushes the toilet and grabs her toothbrush.

Hermione puts a big glob of toothpaste on her toothbrush before scrubbing at her teeth. She spits out the toothpaste in the sink and rinses her mouth. She makes her way over to her bedroom.

Hermione goes to her wardrobe and grabs out her uniform. She slips it on after putting on navy blue lace knickers and the matching bra. She puts her hair up in a messy bun, and then puts some light make-up on. She slips her shoes and socks on before grabbing her bag and shoving her Ancient Runes, Herbology, and Defense Against Dark Arts into it.

She makes her way out into the common room and heads down to the Great Hall.

_I must be sick...Sweet Merlin, why must I get sick now? I have to focus on my studies and right now is not a time to be sick._

Hermione sits down between Harry and Ron. They look at her but they say nothing. She grabs a cup of tea and drinks it slowly. Then she grabs a piece of toast and spreads some butter on it. She eats it slowly and smiles when her stomach is settling down.

She starts making her way outside towards Herbology but before she gets far, she feels her stomach give away and rushes to the nearest lavatory. She throws the stall open and throws up her breakfast.

After several times throwing up, she flushes the toilet and walks over to the sinks. She washes her hands and rinses her mouth. She splashes some water on her face and then looks through her bag. She finds some breath mints and throws a couple in her mouth till she can brush her teeth again.

Hermione runs to Greenhouse Three and throws the door open. Everyone looks up at her. Professor Sprout frowns at her.

"Why are you late Ms. Granger?"

Hermione blushes deep red.

"Um...Woman troubles..."

The boys in the class blush deep red along with Hermione. A couple girls giggle at Hermione's excuse. Professor Sprout tells the class to be quiet and tells Hermione to go to her seat.

She sits between Harry and Ron, who can't look at Hermione. Professor Sprout begins class and shows them a new plant. Hermione watches, enraptured by learning something new.

The class is assigned a six inch essay to write and the bell rings, signaling the end of class. Hermione walks back up to the castle with the boys. They make their way to Defense Against Dark Arts and sit together, Hermione in the middle as usual.

Class starts, and they are given twenty five pages to read and they are told to take thorough notes. Hermione gets straight to work and finishes with five minutes left in class to spare. She reads her notes over till the bell rings.

The trio head to lunch, and Hermione nibbles on some food to see if her stomach will be able to hold it in. Once she is pleased it will, she eats till she's full. She slips her bag over her shoulder and places her hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Bye guys. See you at dinner."

They wave goodbye as she heads up to Ancient Runes. Malfoy sits down a couple tables away and smirks at her. She looks back at him before turning back to the board. The teacher starts class with some notes, and as Hermione writes them down, her mind wanders to Malfoy.

_Merlin...When he's gentle and slow, my heart swoons. But then he just leaves me alone...He doesn't feel any different about me than he did before. Now he just sleeps with me...I can't love him...He's just using me and then when he's done, he'll just throw me away like all the other girls..._

She sighed and concentrated on her notes. They did notes the entire period, and Hermione rolled her scroll up once class was done. She walked around for a bit before heading to dinner. The boys were already pigging out and she laughed before walking over to them. She sat down between her two best friends and started eating.

She felt eyes on her but choose to ignore them. She knew who it was. It was Malfoy...She ate till she was full before excusing herself.

Hermione made her way up to the Head Common Room. Malfoy was still in the Great Hall. She threw her bag into her room and slipped her shoes off. She went into the bathroom and started the bath. She checked the water to make sure it was warm before she slipped her clothes off. She left her hair up in its bun and stepped into the bathtub.

She sat down and sighed with satisfaction. The warm water felt wonderful...She shut the water off and laid her head back.

After at least ten minutes of just relaxing, she heard the door open but kept her eyes closed. She felt the water move and a soft splash sound accompanied by a warm and heavy body lying on top of her's.

She opened one eye and saw Malfoy lying on top of her, both hands next to her head on the tub. He had a smirk on his face. She closed her eye again and breathed in. She felt her breasts brush up against his chest.

Hermione groaned and opened her eyes. Malfoy was staring down at her.

"Can I help you?"

He didn't bother replying, and kissed her. Hermione kissed him back, and felt him slide inside her. She arched her back and rubbed her hips against his. He groaned and rubbed his hips back against her's, causing friction between the two.

Malfoy groaned loudly, and Hermione moaned. He pulled out and slid back in, going slow at first. Hermione laid her head back and let Malfoy take control. He knew exactly how she liked it...Paintakingly slow at first, and then rough and fast.

Malfoy trailed his lips along her neck, and bit her shoulder hard. Hermione felt tears come to her eyes and whimpered. Malfoy didn't seem to notice though as he brought his lips to Hermione's ear.

"Tell me how much you want me Granger," he whispered and Hermione shivered at how close his lips were, sending hot breath on her ear.

Hermione shook her head no and felt him slam into her roughly. She cried out in pain.

"Tell me..."

She shook her head no again.

_I won't tell him I want him...It will only give him a bigger ego...Merlin he's being rough again._

"Tell me now Granger..."

Hermione felt his nails dig into her hips and cried. Tears fell down her cheeks, and she felt pain in between her legs.

"I want you Malfoy," Hermione whispered softly.

"How much do you want me," Malfoy said and was a bit softer on her.

Hermione felt instantly relieved and pleasure washed over her.

"I want you so much Malfoy...I want you like I've never wanted anything before..."

Malfoy felt her clamp around him and groaned as he orgasmed with her. Hermione placed her hands on the sides of the tub as she climaxed. Malfoy rocked his hips against her's, increasing her pleasure. Hermione cried out his name as her eyes rolled into the back of her head from the intensity of her orgasm.

Malfoy pulled out of her once he was done and climbed out of the tub, leaving a broken Hermione behind. He wrapped a towel around his waist and went to his bedroom. Hermione held her tears in as she got out of the tub, pulling the plug to let the water drain. She didn't bother to grab a towel.

Hermione made her way over to her room and opened the door. She slipped a pair of red knickers on and then pulled a white t-shirt on over them. She fell into her bed, and pulled the covers over herself.

Once she was alone in her room and covered up, she let the tears fall. She cried for an hour straight, not bothering to wipe the stray tears away. She was exhausted and laid there, staring up at the ceiling.

_I can't believe he made me do that...I think he enjoys inflicting pain on me...He can get me to do whatever he wants one way or another...I don't know how I fell in love with the enemy, or why I slept with him in the first place..._

Hermione hugged her pillow and let sleep wash over her. She was asleep, not worried by her problems to come.

Well I'm leaving it there. I hope everyone liked it...I know it's really angsty...I can't wait to get reviews!


	10. The Truth

Chp. 10- The Truth

Thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter! You guys rock!

Last Time:

Once she was alone in her room and covered up, she let the tears fall. She cried for an hour straight, not bothering to wipe the stray tears away. She was exhausted and laid there, staring up at the ceiling.

_I can't believe he made me do that...I think he enjoys inflicting pain on me...He can get me to do whatever he wants one way or another...I don't know how I fell in love with the enemy, or why I slept with him in the first place..._

Hermione hugged her pillow and let sleep wash over her. She was asleep, not worried by her problems to come.

Now:

Hermione got up and made her way to the bathroom. This entire week she had been sick, and she was finally going to go to Madam Pompfrey about it. She had to have come down with the flu like the boys were talking about, and perhaps the woman would know something to cure it or at least decrease the intensity of her sickness. She had to go to two classes before lunch and then she would go after lunch since she had no other classes afterward. She washed up quickly and wrapped a towel around herself.

As she was on her way to her bedroom, her stomach started churning yet again and she just made it to the toilet before she threw up yet again. She groaned and brushed her teeth after she was done throwing up.

"This really has to stop," she told herself.

Finally she was done and headed to her bedroom. She slipped her uniform on over a pair of burgundy lace knickers and the matching bra. She brushed her hair up into a ponytail and left her make-up off.

Hermione slipped her Potions and Transfiguration in her bag before heading to the Great Hall. She sat between Harry and Ron, opting not to drink or eat anything. She didn't want Snape giving her detention. Harry and Ron looked at her, concerned.

"Are you ok Hermione?"

"Yeah...I'm going to Madam Pompfrey after classes today to see what's wrong..."

"Do you want us to come with?"

"No I'll go by myself but thank you."

They nodded and Hermione walked with them down to dungeons. She sat in the back, waiting for Malfoy. He had been fairly nice for most of the week, and Hermione was grateful. This flu sucked and she didn't feel like putting up with his crap. He sat down and stared over at her. Hermione pretended not to notice and grabbed all her supplies out. She felt his hand on her leg, and he pulled it away when Snape came in.

"You're taking notes all period."

He waved his wand and the board filled with notes. Snape took a seat at his desk to grade scrolls with their latest essays on them. Hermione got to work writing the notes down, quickly and neatly. Halfway through class she was done, and decided to have a little fun. She ran her hand over Malfoy's leg. He jumped slightly at this. Hermione smiled to herself as she unzipped and unbuttoned his pants. Malfoy stared over at her, unsure of what she was doing. Hermione stared straight ahead, pretending to write in case Snape looked up. She reached her hand into his boxers, grasping him firmly in her hand.

She slowly moved her hand up and down his shaft, feeling him grow harder already. She quickly sped her hand up and felt Malfoy groan softly next to her.

Hermione grinned to herself and had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. She was giving Malfoy a hand job in Potions, and no one knew except them. She looked over and saw him biting his lip and holding the table in a tight grip. She knew he was close, and stroked him quicker and quicker, rubbing her thumb over his head with each stroke.

Malfoy let out a low moan, so only Hermione could hear, and she felt him start to cum. She almost giggled to herself at how odd she was being, but liking it all the same. He shuddered after he was done, and Hermione took her hand out of his pants and looked her notes over. The bell rang and she walked over to Harry and Ron. The trio starting walking towards the door, and Hermione took one final look at Malfoy. His cheeks were flush and his hair was messy. He stared at her until he couldn't see her anymore.

Hermione walked with the boys to Transfiguration and they took a seat together, Hermione in between the two. Professor McGonagall gave them twenty pages to read and they were to write a six inch essay on the subject contained in the chapter. She gave them the period, since she had some exams to grade. Hermione got done with several minutes to spare. She watched Harry and Ron, who were pretending to work, waiting for class to end.

When the bell rang, the three went to the Great Hall. Hermione wanted to eat something before she went to visit the nurse. She nibbled on some grapes before eating some chicken and mashed potatoes. When she was done eating, she stood up.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. Ok?"

"Yes. Let us know how it went. Alright?"

Hermione nodded and slowly walked up to Madam Pompfrey's office. She finally reached it, and pushed the doors open.

"Hello?"

Madam Pompfrey stuck her head out and smiled at Hermione.

"Hello dear. How can I help you?"

"I've been sick all week and I was wondering if you could give me something for my flu..."

"Well let me check you out to make sure that's what you have before I give you something for it."

Hermione nodded her head and sat down on one of the beds, throwing her legs out in front of her. Madam Pompfrey stood next to her, waving her wand and pointing at Hermione. Hermione looked down and saw her stomach glow red.

"Well you don't have the flu dear. I'll check a few other things it could be."

Hermione nodded. If it wasn't the flu, then what the bloody hell was it?

The nurse did a few more spells and frowned when they all came out negative. She was tapping her wand on her hand, trying to think. Her eyes widened and she nodded her head. She said another spell and this time Hermione's stomach glowed blue.

"I don't know how to tell you this Ms. Granger, but you're not sick."

"I'm not? Then what's the matter?"

"You're pregnant dear."

Hermione swore her heart stopped at that exact moment. Pregnant? She couldn't possibly be pregnant. Madam Pompfrey did another test and a slip of parchment appeared in thin air. She grabbed it and looked it over.

"The baby is healthy but it's not even a month old. I can do a spell to find out the sex, but it's complicated. Did you want to know dear?"

Hermione shook her head no. She didn't want to do some spell right now. She had to think to herself.

"Here's some scrolls to look over, and a book on pregnancy you can borrow to read. There's always adoption or termination if you don't want the baby dear."

"I could never do that," Hermione said and hung her head.

She was going to be a teen mother...How could she have let this happen? This meant it was...Malfoy's...

"I have to go."

"Alright. Come back in a month so we can make sure the baby is still healthy."

Hermione nodded and got up. She walked slowly to the Head common room. She was pregnant, not sick! She should have realized it...Her period was always regular and she hadn't had it. She sat down on the couch once she was in the common room.

"What am I going to do," she asked herself.

Mum's going to kill me she thought and put her head in her arms. She cried silent sobs, her body shaking. She heard the portrait open but didn't bother looking up. She knew who it was.

Malfoy sat down next to her and pulled her face up, kissing her roughly. He started pushing her cloak off, but Hermione pushed him away. He started kissing her again, and started to unbutton her skirt. Hermione pushed him hard, and he almost fell off the couch.

"What the hell?"

"Just stop!"

She could see the anger in his eyes. He finally took a good look at her and saw the tear trails down her face. He looked slightly concerned before all emotion disappeared from his face.

"I'm pregnant," Hermione whispered softly, looking at the ground.

Hermione looked up and saw Malfoy's eyes were wide.

"What did you say?"

"I'm pregnant," she repeated louder this time.

"Well get rid of it!"

Hermione felt his words cut her. It was almost as if he had slapped her in the face.

"I can't do that...Even though it's your baby..."

"Well I don't want anything to do with it," Malfoy replied before walking swiftly out of the common room.

Hermione dissolved into tears after he was gone. Now he knew as well, and he wanted her to get rid of the baby. She walked to her bedroom, relying on her memory of the common room to guide her since she couldn't see. She grabbed her door knob and pushed the door open before closing it, and walking to her bed. She stripped out of her clothes and slipped a t-shirt over her head.

She fell on her bed, crying herself to sleep.

Well that's it for now. Please don't hate me. I know it's bad right now...Please leave me a review and I'll get the next chapter out soon. Keep a look out!


	11. Raw Emotion

Chp. 11- Raw Emotion

_Hermione's Thoughts_

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. You guys rock.

Last Time:

Hermione dissolved into tears after he was gone. Now he knew as well, and he wanted her to get rid of the baby. She walked to her bedroom, relying on her memory of the common room to guide her since she couldn't see. She grabbed her door knob and pushed the door open before closing it, and walking to her bed. She stripped out of her clothes and slipped a t-shirt over her head.

She fell on her bed, crying herself to sleep.

Now:

Hermione woke up and started crying again. Her life was ruined and Malfoy, who had put her in this situation, wanted nothing to do with her now.

She slowly made her way to the bathroom, and started the shower. She let the water fall over her face for several minutes before washing up. Her actions were mechanic as she went through her morning routine. Finally she was dressed and had her Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures in her bag. She slowly went down to the Great Hall.

Hermione took her seat in between Harry and Ron, sipping on some tea. She could feel the boy's eyes on her but chose to ignore them.

"So what's wong with you Hermione? Was it the flu?"

How she wished it was just the flu...

"I really don't want to talk about it right now...I'll tell you later, ok?"

She looked at them and saw them with curious faces. They nodded slowly and continued to stare at her even after she looked away. Harry shared a glance with Ron. What was Hermione keeping from them? Ron shrugged at Harry as Hermione got up and made her way outside.

She wrapped her cloak tighter around herself as the wind blew in her face. She made her way down to Hagrid's hut and saw him standing outside.

"What are you doing out here so early Hermione? Class doesn't start for fifteen minutes..."

"I wasn't hungry really and I just wanted to be away from everyone else," Hermione admitted.

Hagrid gave her a soft smile before going back into his hut. She sat down on the edge of his steps and looked at her feet. There was another life growing inside her right now...Either a baby girl or boy, and Malfoy was it's father.

She could feel the tears threatening to fall, but wiped them away before they could. She shouldn't cry when she was pregnant. It wouldn't be good for the baby, and that's who she had to think about from now on.

At least she wouldn't have to focus on her ruined life, or the fact that Malfoy had hurt her...

Students started walking outside after ten minutes, and Hermione blinked all her tears away. She stood up and waited for Harry and Ron to join her. She saw Malfoy sauntering out with Blaise and Pansy. She turned her head so she wouldn't have to look at him...It hurt too much!

He stopped several yards away from her, and Hermione was grateful. Harry and Ron stood on either side of her as Hagrid talked about a Crup. Hermione didn't pay attention though.

Her mind wandered as she stood there.

_What are mum and dad going to say when I show up home nine months pregnant? I really don't want to owl them with the news but if I don't tell them before I get home then they're going to be mad. Perhaps during Christmas break is the best time to tell them..._

Hermione realized that class had ended and people were headed back to the castle. She hurried after the boys, and made her way to Arithmancy. She took a seat and told herself to focus. She was taking notes all period, glad that she had something to distract her mind.

As she wrote she thought of something new.

_What am I going to do when I start showing? People are going to start talking about me...I need to look if there's anyway I can conceal a big belly. I'm going to need bigger uniforms and robes too once my belly starts growing._

She made a mental note to think about it after lunch, when she had no classes. She finished the notes up as the bell rang and made her way down to the Great Hall.

Hermione sat between Ginny and Harry, grabbing an apple to eat. She then grabbed some more food, even though she wasn't hungry. Finally she decided she had ate enough and headed to the Head common room. She had seen Malfoy still eating when she left. She hurried up the floors, not wanting to see him, although she figured he didn't want to see her either.

She gasped for breath as she headed to her bedroom. She closed the door quietly, and leaned against it. She was absolutely exhausted and it was only two. She grabbed the pregnancy book she had gotten from Madam Pompfrey before settling down on her bed.

_Might as well read what's going to happen to me..._

Hermione flipped through the book and saw she could gain heightened sense of smell, develop likings for weird foods, experience nausea and fatigue, develop dizziness or headaches, increased urination, experience mood swings including crying spells and even develop some tenderness in her breasts. The morning sickness lasted normally nine weeks, but it could last even longer. Perhaps she should talk to Madam Pompfrey to see if there was a potion to cure the morning sickness.

The book even said she would have a heightened sexual desire between the fifth and eighth month.

"Oh great...Just what I need," Hermione scoffed to herself.

She felt another wave of fatigue fall over her, and she closed her eyes. It wouldn't hurt to get a small nap in. She fell asleep, and didn't wait till the next morning.

Hermione spent the next few days reading the pregnancy book during her free time, drinking all the information in. Malfoy had been avoiding her like the plague, not that Hermione really minded. Actually she was glad...If he was going to be an arsehole, then he could stuff it.

Classes had ended for the day, and Hermione changed into a pair of black shorts and a white tanktop. She grabbed the pregnancy book and decided to settle down on the couch. She laid down, resting her head on the couch arm. She opened her book to the bookmark currently keeping her place in the second trimester chapter.

Hermione started reading her book and was only several pages ahead of where she had been earlier, when she heard the portrait open. She froze but didn't look up. It was him...Perhaps she shouldn't have come out to the common room.

Her eyes started to water, but she blinked them back. She wasn't going to cry...especially not in front of him.

He wasn't moving, so Hermione looked up. He threw something at her, and Hermione caught it with fear. She sat up and looked in her hands.

It was a ring case...She opened it and saw a platinum ring with a huge rectangular diamond in the center. It also had small sapphires and diamonds alternating around the band. Her eyes widened as she stared down at the expensive ring.

_What the hell?_

"What the hell is this Malfoy?"

Malfoy sat down in the chair across from her, staring at her. He rubbed his forehead before replying.

"What does it look like Granger? It's a wedding ring..."

"Yes I know, but why did you throw it at me?"

"It's for you."

"I thought you wanted nothing to do with me, or the baby," Hermione said in a fierce tone.

"Yes well I changed my mind Granger."

Hermione closed the ring case, and breathed deeply. Now Malfoy was proposing to her but days before he had stormed off with no intent on being there for her or the baby.

"Why?"

"Well if you must know, I wrote my mother to ask her what to do. She replied back that I was to marry you, no matter your blood. That I had a duty to be the child's father and that the baby shouldn't be born out of wedlock. She also said that the Malfoy heir should belong to the Malfoy wife...so here I am..."

"What if I don't want to marry you?"

"That's just too damn bad for you because I'm not really giving you a choice..."

Hermione huffed indignantly at his comment before shaking her head in agreement. It was probably best for the baby...

_If I marry him, then the baby will have both parents with it always...and I wouldn't have to worry about supporting it on my own. That would be soo hard when I'm just out of school with a newborn I have to take care of. I couldn't ask my parents for money without feeling bad...It's not their fault I'm in this situation. Malfoy has plenty of money to take care of the baby and it would be best if I don't raise a baby on my own. It would just be too hard for me to handle by myself..._

"Fine Malfoy...I understand where you're coming from, but I have something I need to say. If we're going to get married then you're not going to keep using me like you have..."

She stared Draco down and saw his eyebrows raise up at this. His mouth turned into a smirk as he stared back at her.

"I told you it was a no strings attached deal before we started it, but obviously that's not how it happened. You will have wifely duties to complete, including satisfying my needs."

Hermione blushed at this and stared down at her hands, unable to look at him.

_Wifely duties? Good Lord..._

She breathed deeply before looking back up at Draco. He was staring at her, amused.

"When are we going to get married?"

"Soon. Within the week probably. Mother said we'd go to the Ministry to be officially married, just us and her."

Hermione nodded softly. She was going to be married in less than a week...to Malfoy. She was going to be Hermione Malfoy! Her head was having a hard time grasping the concent. She groaned as she remembered she would have to inform Ginny, Ron, and Harry. None of the three even knew she had slept with Malfoy, let alone she was pregnant and about to get married.

"What," Malfoy asked concerned.

Hermione let a small smile play upon her lips.

"It's nothing. I just have to tell Harry, and Ron about everything..."

Malfoy nodded his head. He still had to inform Pansy and Blaise as well.

"Well at least we know why you were sick in the morning...Did you get potions from Pompfrey for that?"

Hermione shook her head no.

"Not yet. I've been focused on reading this pregnancy book I got from her about what to expect in the coming months. It's quite interesting actually..."

"Really? What does it say?"

Hermione smiled before telling him what was going to happen in the first trimester. His eyes widened slightly at everything she was going to experience.

"All that is going to be happening?"

Hermione nodded to him.

"Yes...Did you want to know the sex of the baby...Draco?"

She could see a smile tug at his lips as she said his name softly. Usually she called him Malfoy, but if they were going to have a baby together and get married, that would have to stop.

"Did you find out already?"

"No...I...I was waiting until I told you, and I thought we could go together, but," Hermione trailed off at this.

_But you were being a complete arsehole..._

Draco nodded before coming over to her. Hermione moved her legs so he could sit down and felt Draco take her hands as he sat in front of her. She looked up into his eyes, curious as to why he was holding her hands so gently.

_Merlin his hands are soft..._

He took a deep breath before he said anything.

"Hermione...I'm sorry I was such a jerk before about the baby. I'll admit I was scared when you said you were pregnant. I never thought I'd be a father this young or be a father of one of your children...I pushed you away because I didn't know what to do and I didn't want you to see how scared I was," Draco whispered softly as he stared into her eyes.

Hermione felt tears fall at his words. Draco looked concerned and scared as she cried. He awkwardly hugged her, letting one of his hands rub soothing circles on her back, and the other hand stroked her hair.

"What's wrong?"

Honestly...She didn't know. It must be these crying spells...

She pulled back after several minutes, wiping away her tears. Draco was staring at her, and Hermione knew she probably looked horrible. She had circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, and bloodshot eyes from all the crying.

"I'm sorry...It's these mood swings and crying spells."

Draco nodded in understanding, but he still looked worried that she would burst into tears again. He had no clue what to do when a girl cried, and frankly it scared him. What were you suppose to do? Comfort them or just let them cry?

Hermione smiled shyly at him, her book resting against her stomach. Draco was staring down at her, still several inches taller than her when they were sitting. Hermione could feel her heart beat faster as his face came closer to her's. She stared up into his eyes, and saw raw emotion in them. He was finally showing emotions, not hiding them from her.

She saw he was scared yet happy. Draco closed the space between their lips, and kissed her tenderly. It was soft and sweet, not hot and passionate like all the others had been when they shagged. This wasn't a kiss filled with lust...No it was much more than that.

Hermione felt his right hand cup her left cheek and his thumb stroked her soft skin. She felt butterflies in her stomach and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his body closer to her's.

Draco nibbled on her bottom lip, and Hermione opened her mouth for him. His tongue caressed every inch of her mouth softly before running over her own tongue. Hermione let a sigh escape at how wonderful this felt...He was being soft and gentle with her, not rough and passionate.

She felt her heart racing as Draco's free hand made it's way into her hair, fingering the soft curly strands. She felt one of his fingers twirl a strand of her hair around it, and felt his kisses become more passionate. He brought his hand down from her hair to caress her bare legs. His hand came up to her shorts, and he broke their lips apart to look at her.

Hermione's cheeks were flushed from being snogged senseless and she couldn't even think. Draco had never kissed her like that before...

Her chest rose and fell as she breathed deeply, trying to catch her breath. She knew she had stars in her eyes, but she didn't care. Draco stared down at her with swollen lips and kissed her again. This time it was only brief but still wonderful.

Finally they broke apart and Hermione licked her lips. They were puffy from Draco's lips kissing her, and she saw Draco's eyes on her lips and tongue. He was about to lean in again when there was knocking on the portrait.

"HERMIONE! Open up."

Hermione jumped at Harry's voice. The book fell to the ground and her eyes widened with surprise. She got off the couch quickly and grabbed the book. She ran to her room and hide it under her bed along with the scrolls. She looked down in her hands and saw the ring case. She threw that under the bed as well, before running back into the common room. Draco was not there anymore which Hermione was grateful for. She hurried over to the portrait and let the boys in.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny stared at Hermione, with her flushed cheeks. She was out of breath as she stood back to let them through.

"Why are you all flush?"

"It's hot in here...Don't you think so?"

"No...Are you alright Hermione," Ginny asked concerned.

"Of course. So what are you doing here?"

"We came to visit you...You've been walking around like a zombie for awhile now, and we want to know what's going on with you."

Hermione breathed deeply before ushering them to her room. She had a lot to tell them...

Well I'm leaving it there. I hope you all liked it. See! I wasn't going to leave things horrible for Hermione...Things are looking up. Please review and tell me what you thought of it!


	12. New Draco

Chp. 12- New Draco

_Hermione's Thoughts_

Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

Last Time:

"We came to visit you...You've been walking around like a zombie for awhile now, and we want to know what's going on with you."

Hermione breathed deeply before ushering them to her room. She had a lot to tell them...

Now:

"You all had better take a seat. I have a lot to tell you..."

Harry, Ron, and Ginny sat on her bed as Hermione stood in front of them. She breathed deeply before staring at them.

"Ok...I'll start from the beginning."

Hermione told them everything from her first encounter with Malfoy to now. She left nothing out. She included the fact that she was pregnant and she was going to marry Draco. They stared at her, not believing that Hermione was telling them this. Harry was pale while Ron was bright red. Ginny just stared at Hermione with her jaw hanging open. Hermione stopped talking when she finally finished telling them everything. Ron stood up, angry.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU HERMIONE? IT'S MALFOY! WE ALL HATE HIM..."

Hermione felt tears come to her eyes at this. She cried silently as Ron yelled loudly, pacing around the room in a rant.

"Why are you marrying him Hermione," Harry asked quietly.

"Because I can't take care of a baby by myself Harry...I'm going to have it as soon as I get out of school, and I won't ask my parents to help me...I'd feel too bad. Besides the baby deserves having two parents, not just a teenage mother..."

Ginny got off the bed as Hermione cried louder. She hugged her tightly while glaring at the boys.

"Please stop crying Hermione...It's not good for the baby. You boys should be ashamed of yourselves...Hermione is your best friend, and she's pregnant. You're not supposed to upset pregnant women...You could cause her to miscarry if she stressed out too much."

Ron stopped yelling at this and had the decency to look ashamed.

"I'm sorry I yelled Hermione...It's just that it's Malfoy, and it's a big shock..."

"I know what you mean," Hermione replied as she wiped her tears away.

"Are you sure you want to marry him Hermione? There are other options..."

"I'm going to marry him guys...He'll be there for the baby and me."

"Always know that we'll be here for you Hermione. You can always count on us."

"Thank you all. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about all this sooner," Hermione said and hugged each of them.

"So is it a boy or a girl," Ginny asked excitedly.

"We haven't found out yet...I was waiting for Draco to go with me to find out. I started reading some books about pregnancy to know what's going to happen and they're really interesting."

"So when are you two going to get married?"

"Sometime this week I guess, before I start showing."

"That soon?"

Hermione nodded and reached under her bed to grab the ring case. She opened it and showed it to them all. Their eyes widened at the ring.

"It's huge," Ginny whispered softly.

"Yeah...It's a bit extravagant, but it's pretty," Hermione agreed.

"So how far along are you," Harry asked.

"Less than a month."

The four talked about everything that happened, and Hermione showed them the book she was reading. She saw Ron blush at the increased sexual desire part and smiled to herself. The other three left after a couple hours, promising Hermione that they would be there for her.

Hermione grabbed her book and made her way back out into the common room. She read for awhile and heard Draco's door open and close.

"Are they gone?"

"Yes...I'm assuming you heard Ron yelling about you..."

Draco nodded as he sat down next to her.

"Yes I did. So how did it go?"

"Quite well actually...They're ok with everything."

"Everything? They're fine with us getting married," Draco asked curiously.

"Yes. Ginny yelled at the boys for upsetting me."

"They upset you? I'm going to kill them," Draco practically growled.

Hermione smiled to herself. Draco was being protective of her, and it was rather sweet.

"I'm fine Draco...Just emotional but I'm fine."

He nodded softly and stared at her. Hermione blushed slightly as she looked down at her book. She could feel his intense gaze on her.

"So...When do you want to find out the sex of the baby?"

"We should probably wait till after we're married. It's Wednesday today, so what do you think about Friday after classes? We'll have to go talk to Dumbledore about everything I suppose. Oh and we'll have to make you an appointment at St. Mungo's to make sure everything is going smoothly with your pregnancy."

Hermione's smile widened at this. He was thinking of everything they had to do, and he was worried about her and the baby. Draco was making a mental list of everything they still had to do as Hermione stared at him.

"We'll talk to Dumbledore tomorrow after dinner so he has no problem letting us go shopping for baby things or going to St. Mungo's to make sure everything is well with you and the baby."

He was still talking to himself and Hermione kissed him to shut him up. Draco was shocked by her boldness but not for long. He kissed her back passionately, taking over where they had left earlier. He pushed Hermione's book away for her stomach, and it fell to the floor with a dull thud. He pushed Hermione down slightly till he was lying on top of her, but his arms supported his weight. He trailed one of his hands down her body, brushing his fingers along her breast and then down to stomach. He rubbed her stomach softly, and Hermione smiled against his lips.

Draco pulled away to stare down at her stomach. He laid his head on it, and Hermione tangled her hands into his hair. She could feel his breath on the showing skin between her shorts and tanktop. His fingers stroked her stomach softly.

"I can't believe we made a baby, and it's inside you right now," Draco whispered as he lifted her tanktop up a bit to place a kiss on her still flat stomach.

Hermione closed her eyes as Draco ran his hand along her stomach. She fell asleep like this, with Draco's head resting on her stomach.

When she woke up, she was in her bedroom. She smiled to herself as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Draco must have carried her to bed...

_Merlin he's being absolutely wonderful now...Who knew that Draco could be so nice or caring? It's like he's a new person. He was absolutely perfect yesterday, and we're going to get married tomorrow..._

Hermione yawned before heading to the bathroom. Her stomach felt queasy but she pushed it to the back of her mind. She took a quick shower and wrapped a towel around her body. Just then Draco came in wearing just boxers, and his hair was ruffled from sleeping. Hermione felt a smile tug at her lips at his appearance. He looked wonderful...

Draco looked up at this time and saw Hermione in just a towel. He grinned and walked over to her, looking down at her. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as Draco leaned down to kiss her. His arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her flush with his body. Hermione gasped slightly and felt Draco's tongue make its way into her mouth.

He kissed her hungrily as his body rested against her's. Hermione could feel him poking her and grinded her hips against his. Draco growled slightly and pulled the towel from her body, running his hands along her naked body.

Hermione felt his fingers brush against her breasts and moaned into Draco's mouth. He walked them over to shower, and closed the door behind them. He pushed Hermione against the shower wall before he broke their lips apart to stare at her. Hermione breathed deeply as she stared back up at him. He slid inside her, causing Hermione to arch her back. Draco groaned loudly and Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck.

Draco was slow and gentle with his thrusts, not wanting to hurt her. Hermione laid her head back against the shower tiles, and felt Draco's teeth nip at her collarbone before trailing kisses up to her ear.

She could feel her stomach doing flips as Draco sucked on her skin, right below her ear.

"Dracoo," Hermione moaned as she felt herself tighten around him.

Draco groaned loudly as he joined her, and rested his forehead against her shoulder. Hermione could feel his hot breath on her skin, causing her to shiver slightly. Both were done after a minute, and Hermione was breathing deeply. Draco pulled his head back to stare at her. Hermione stared back at him, and felt his lips brush softly against her's.

"I'll see you after dinner. We'll go talk to Dumbledore then," Draco whispered softly, his lips touching her's as he talked.

Hermione nodded as she felt her heart beating faster. Draco kissed her again quickly, before pulling away. Hermione made her way out of the shower and grabbed her towel again. She slipped it around her body and made her way to her bedroom with a smile upon her face.

She slipped her uniform on over hunter green lace boy shorts and the matching bra. She brushed her hair up into a ponytail and then put some light make-up on. She slipped her shoes on before grabbing her bag and stuffing her Ancient Runes and Charms into her bag.

Hermione grabbed her cloak and pulled it on before throwing her bag over her shoulder. She headed down to the Great Hall, sitting with the boys. They smiled at her as she sipped on her tea and ate some toast. She waited for awhile before heading to Ancient Runes. They were deciphering a new rune, which Hermione was the first to successfully decipher it. She was awarded fifteen points and they were giving no homework.

She headed to Charms and sat with Harry. They were learning a new spell, and Hermione was yet again the first to get it right. She was awarded fifteen points from Professor Flitwick, and she started reading ahead in the textbook as she waited for class to end.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed down to the Great Hall to eat lunch. Hermione was starving, and grabbed whatever was in sight. She ate quickly and a lot. Ron and Harry watched with amazement as Hermione stuffed her face.

"You'd better slow down Hermione, otherwise you're going to get sick."

"You're one to talk Ron..."

Ron blushed before remaining quiet about the subject. Hermione said goodbye to the two boys and headed for Madam Pompfrey's. She was going to ask for a morning sickness potion. She finally reached the infirmary and saw Pompfrey fussing over a pale first year. She looked up at Hermione and smiled.

"Hello Ms. Granger. You can wait in my office and I'll be there with you in a few minutes."

Hermione nodded and took a seat in the woman's office. Madam Pompfrey joined her one minute later.

"How are you feeling dear?"

"I'm ok, but I have terrible morning sickness in the morning. I was wondering if perhaps there was a potion to get rid of it."

"Yes there is dear. I'll get you some," Madam Pompfrey replied as she looked through cupboards before grabbing a flask and handing it to Hermione.

"This will take care of your morning sickness for a month, and by that time it should be done with."

Hermione downed the potion in one gulp. It tasted like vanilla...

"So did you want to discuss doing the spell for the sex of the baby?"

"I'm going to be coming back with the father probably tomorrow or Saturday to find out."

"Oh that's wonderful. If you don't mind my asking, who is it?"

_Might as well tell her...She'll find out tomorrow or Saturday anyway..._

"Draco Malfoy."

Madam Pompfrey looked scandalized. She placed her hand over her heart.

"Mr. Malfoy is the father of your child?"

Hermione nodded.

"Yeah...So we'll be here within the next two days to find out if we're having a boy or a girl."

"Alright. Did you start reading the book yet?"

"Yes I'm already on the second trimester chapter. It's very informative. I've already had morning sickness and crying spells. Nothing else as of yet..."

"Well that's good. If you ever need to talk to me, my door is always open Ms. Granger."

"Thank you. Well I'd better get going."

Madam Pompfrey smiled at her and watched the Head Girl leave. Hermione made her way to the Head common room and saw a frantic Draco. He saw her and sighed with relief.

"_Where_ have you been?"

Hermione smiled softly but saw him glare at her. She instantly stopped smiling and shuffled her feet.

"I went to get the morning sickness potion so I'm not sick in the morning anymore. I was only gone for about ten minutes."

"Yeah ten minutes where I didn't know where you were...Maybe something had happened to you, and you were hurt..."

"Aww I didn't know you cared Malfoy," Hermione said as she walked to him.

Her hips had a sway to them and she had a seductive smile upon her face. Draco forgot what he had been yelling at her for as she stopped in front of him. Her fingers trailed up his chest before her hand gripped his shirt and brought his lips roughly down to her's.

Draco smirked as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, and cupped her bum with one hand. Hermione gasped in surprise as his hand squeezed her bum. She could feel his smirk widen and pulled back to stare at him.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Draco," Hermione asked and breathed in his scent. He smelled like cinnamon.

"You smell good Draco," Hermione whispered before he spoke.

She nestled her face in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent. Draco smiled down softly at her, and held her even tighter.

"I want you near me at all times, so I can watch over you Hermione...If something happens, I want to be there."

Hermione nodded, causing her nose to rub against Draco's neck. He laughed softly, and Hermione found herself laughing with him.

"So are we meeting up here after supper to go see Dumbledore?"

"Yes I think that would be best."

Hermione noticed just then that his hand was still on her bum, and he seemed to have no intention of moving it. In fact, he squeezed it again, bringing her hips crashing into his.

"Draco!"

"Hermione," Draco replied back, playfully.

She glared slightly at him before smiling. She pulled his arms off her and looked around.

"Have you seen my book?"

"Yeah...I put it on your nightstand last night after I put you in bed."

"Yes...Thank you for doing that."

He nodded and threw himself on the couch, lying down. Hermione made her way into her bedroom, grabbing her book to read. She would read till supper. She made her way out to the living room, and as she was about to sit in the chair, Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto the couch with him. She was lying between his legs, her head resting on his stomach.

She smiled to herself as she started reading. As she was reading, she felt Draco's hands play with her hair after he pulled the ponytail out.

Hermione laid there for several hours and looked at the clock. It was now six, and supper had already started. Hermione stretched before sitting up. She closed the book and stood up, her curls falling around her shoulders.

"We'd better go eat supper."

Draco slowly got up and walked with her downstairs. They split apart at the second floor, and Draco let Hermione go first. She took a seat between Harry and Ron, giving them smiles. She ate quickly and glanced up when Draco entered. She felt a smile appear on her lips at seeing him.

_Gods I'm becoming sappy...Every time I see him, I can't help but smile...I've definitely fallen for him. He's wonderful now that we're going to be married and having a baby...It's kind of sudden though. What if he's acting?_

She thought to herself about the fact that he could be acting when he was with her. She shook her head to clear those thoughts. He wasn't acting...This was the real Draco that no one else got to see.

Hermione finished eating after several minutes, and then said goodbye to Ginny, Ron, and Harry. She slowly walked up to the Head common room. Draco had already left about three minutes ago from the Great Hall. Hermione pushed the portrait open softly.

She smiled at the scene before her. Draco was reading her pregnancy book as he sat in the chair. He was focused on it and his eyes widened as he continued reading. Hermione remained quiet, just watching him for awhile.

Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you all like it. Please review and tell me what you think of it so far. I can't wait to hear from everyone.


	13. Plans about Pregnancy

Chp. 13- Plans about Pregnancy

_Hermione's Thoughts_

Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

Last Time:

Hermione finished eating after several minutes, and then said goodbye to Ginny, Ron, and Harry. She slowly walked up to the Head common room. Draco had already left about three minutes ago from the Great Hall. Hermione pushed the portrait open softly.

She smiled at the scene before her. Draco was reading her pregnancy book as he sat in the chair. He was focused on it and his eyes widened as he continued reading. Hermione remained quiet, just watching him for awhile.

Now:

Hermione walked quietly so she was standing behind him. He just happened to be at the page where it mentioned the heightened sexual desire she would experience later. She blushed softly before leaning closer to him, her mouth by his ear.

"Whatcha reading?"

Draco jumped out off the couch and closed the book. He watched Hermione, who was grinning in amusement.

"Nothing..."

"Oh really? You were reading my pregnancy book...Why," Hermione questioned curiously.

"If you must know, I wanted to find out some more about what's going to happen."

"Really?"

Draco nodded and set the book down on the couch. He offered Hermione his hand, and she took it with a smile.

"Ready to go talk to Dumbledore Hermione?"

"Yes...and if you want to learn more, I can read it out loud..."

"That would be nice..."

Draco pulled her along as they went to Dumbledore's office. They stopped in front of the gargoyles.

"Lemon Drops."

The stairs started rising once they stepped onto them, and Hermione waited patiently as Draco held her hand.

_This is rather sweet...He's holding my hand. He's never held my hand before. I can't believe he wants to know more about the pregnancy...Well it is our first child ever, so I guess I'm curious too..._

Hermione knocked on Dumbledore's door once they reached the landing.

"Come in."

Hermione pushed open the door and her and Draco entered together. Dumbledore stared at them with surprise and amusement.

"Mr. Malfoy...Ms. Granger...Please take a seat. What can I do for you?"

Hermione and Draco sat down. Draco's hand kept a tight hold of Hermione's, never letting it go.

"We have some news to discuss with you sir."

Dumbledore nodded for Draco to continue, and placed his elbows upon his desk as he stared at them. Hermione felt Draco's hand squeeze her's before he started talking.

Dumbledore listened intensely as Draco told him everything, but leaving out the explicit parts.

"So you're pregnant and you two are going to get married tomorrow?"

They both nodded at this.

"There are other options then marriage..."

"Yes we know, but we've already agreed upon it."

"Alright."

"So we were wondering if perhaps you'd give us permission to go to the Ministry to go get married tomorrow, and to go to St. Mungo's for check ups. I want to make sure Hermione is fine and that the pregnancy is going as it should. We'll also need to go buy things for the baby on weekends."

"Well you have my permission to go as you need. Did you want me to inform the staff?"

"You may...We're going after classes tomorrow to get married, and everyone will know either tomorrow or Saturday about the marriage."

"Sir?"

Dumbledore looked at Hermione, and she smiled softly at him.

"Yes Ms. Granger?"

"I'm going to need bigger uniforms later on once my belly starts growing."

"We'll take care of that when the time comes. Just talk to Professor McGonagall about it, and she'll help you."

"Thank you."

"Well...Is that everything that we need to discuss?"

"Yes I believe so."

"I will inform the staff tomorrow. I hope all goes well with your pregnancy Ms. Granger."

"Thank you sir."

Draco pulled Hermione along and she waved goodbye to Dumbledore before they went down the stairs. Draco still had her hand in his. They made their way back to the Head common room and settled down on the couch. Hermione laid down with her head resting against the couch arm. Draco lifted her feet up, and placed them down on his lap. Hermione smiled to herself as she opened the book and read out loud.

She was finally at the fifth month and it started talking about the sexual desire again. She blushed but kept on reading. She looked up quickly at Draco, and saw he was smirking at this.

Hermione cleared her throat before reading out loud again. She reached the third trimester after a couple hours of reading. She placed the bookmark in the book, and closed it tightly.

Draco looked over at her, and Hermione looked back at him.

_Merlin I love his eyes...They're amazing...Oh they're darkening..._

Hermione gulped as Draco pulled her off the couch and into his body. She stared up into his now dark gray eyes and felt her heart beat faster. His lips closed the space between them and kissed her passionately. Hermione moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Draco's arms wrapped themselves around her small waist, and he slowly backed her up till her back was against his door. He opened the door, and walked them into his bedroom before closing the door behind them. Hermione broke her lips apart to look around his room. It was just like her's except in Slytherin colors, and it had a more masculine feel to it.

This was her first time in Draco's bedroom...

Draco walked over to his bed, and laid down on it. Hermione felt him tug on her hand and she fell on top of him. He grinned up at her as he slipped her cloak off and then pulled her vest over her head. Hermione smiled back at him as she undid his cloak as well. She slipped it off before pulling his vest off. She could feel his hands upon her bare skin as he unbuttoned her blouse and pulled her tie off. His hands cupped her breasts through her bra and Hermione moaned softly.

She looked down and saw Draco smirking at her. She quickly undid his shirt and tie, throwing them on the ground. Draco had unhooked her bra, and brought her closer to him. His mouth closed around her left breast, and Hermione felt her head cloud. His mouth felt wonderful, and his teeth tugged softly on her nipple. Hermione moaned loudly and started undoing his pants. She heard Draco chuckle, but ignored him. Finally she got them unbuttoned and she slipped them off along with his boxers. He was already hard Hermione noticed with a smile. She slipped her skirt off and saw Draco looking at her with just her knickers on.

He slipped them off before bringing her lips to his. He nibbled softly on her bottom lip before speaking to her.

"I love you in hunter green," Draco whispered huskily before he slid inside her.

Hermione moaned and arched her back. He felt wonderful inside her...She grinned at him as she slipped on and off of him. Draco laid back, watching her ride him. Hermione felt one of his hands cup her bum, guiding her on and off him.

Draco put the other hand in her hair, bringing her lips to his. They shared a hot passionate kiss as Hermione grinded her hips into his. Draco growled as he nipped at her lip. Hermione opened her mouth for him and met his tongue in the middle.

Their tongues tangoed as their bodies did a seductive dance together. Hermione felt Draco's hand squeeze her bum and then she felt his thumb rub her clit.

Hermione shuddered as she moaned loudly. She felt herself climax and heard Draco groan into her mouth as he joined her. Their lips stayed joined as they climaxed together. Hermione collapsed on top of Draco when she was finished, and her head rested on his chest.

She could hear his rapid heartbeat slow down as they laid there, basking in the afterglow. She felt his hands wrap tighter around her waist, holding her close to his body. Hermione slowly fell asleep, as she laid there on top of him.

Right before she fell asleep, she felt Draco stroking her hair softly. He placed a kiss upon the top of her head before he whispered something in her ear.

"Night luv," Draco whispered before they both fell asleep together.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I want reviews about what you all thought about it! Please review! I can't wait to hear from you all. It's shorter than the last two chapters but I wanted to end it there.


	14. Possessive Nature

Chp. 14- Possessive Nature

_Hermione's Thoughts_

Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. You guys are the best!

Last Time:

Hermione shuddered as she moaned loudly. She felt herself climax and heard Draco groan into her mouth as he joined her. Their lips stayed joined as they climaxed together. Hermione collapsed on top of Draco when she was finished, and her head rested on his chest.

She could hear his rapid heartbeat slow down as they laid there, basking in the afterglow. She felt his hands wrap tighter around her waist, holding her close to his body. Hermione slowly fell asleep, as she laid there on top of him.

Right before she fell asleep, she felt Draco stroking her hair softly. He placed a kiss upon the top of her head before he whispered something in her ear.

"Night luv," Draco whispered before they both fell asleep together.

Now:

Hermione woke up to an empty bed. She sat up and smiled to herself. Things were going good with Draco, and after tonight, they would be married.

It was kind of weird but it felt right.

Now that they were 'together', Draco was sweet and kind to her. He was gentle when they made love, and he even called her luv last night.

Hermione slowly got up and went to the bathroom where she heard Draco taking a shower. She could see his outline through the shower door. She mused to herself as she took in his lean figure.

Finally she withdrew from her thoughts and opened the shower door. Draco looked up and gave her a smile that made her stomach do flips. Hermione smiled back at him and closed the door behind her. She walked over to Draco, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her to his body.

His lips covered her's and they stood there, snogging like they had been doing it their entire lives. Hermione felt one of his hands rest on her lower back, pushing her closer to his growing arousal.

She moaned and grinded her hips against his, reaching her hands up into his messy hair. She shifted her hips till Draco slipped inside her. Draco let loose a throaty groan at this.

Hermione felt full, and wonderful. Draco slowly slid out of her before pushing into her again with a slow, deep thrust. Hermione pushed Draco against the wall, and she felt his lips curve up in a smirk.

_I think he likes it when I take charge...I remember when I seduced him, he said that no one controls the speed, except for him, but he let me that one time. Now I think he enjoys it after that one time. Let's try to control the speed, and see what he does._

Hermione slipped off him part of the way before sliding back on. Draco exhaled loudly at this.

"Merlin Hermione..."

Hermione gave him a dazzling smile as she continued sliding on and off of Draco. He slid his right hand down to cup her bum, crashing her hips against his. Hermione gasped and she felt her heart beat faster. She slowly picked up speed, and was pleased to find that Draco was allowing her free reign.

He leaned back against the shower wall, watching Hermione take control. Hermione felt herself become closer to her climax, and she went faster, and made sure Draco was buried deeper inside her as she seeked her high. Draco kissed along her neck, nibbling in a few choice spots before tugging on her earlobe.

"You're all mine after tonight Hermione," Draco whispered in her ear, his voice sending shivers down her spine.

Somehow this sent Hermione over the edge. Perhaps because it showed her that although Draco was kind of possessive, he was being possessive over her.

Hermione clenched around Draco with a cry, and he groaned as her walls massaged him. He groaned her name as he spilled his seed inside her. Hermione bit her bottom lip as her cheeks flushed and her eyes glittered.

When she was done, she laid her head on Draco's chest. His heart was racing almost faster than her's, and she smiled to herself when he rested his head on top of her's. His arms tightened around her waist, and they stood close to each other, just holding one another and basking in an afterglow.

_This is what I'm talking about...He hasn't left me yet, and he hasn't even tried to move. He's just holding me...It's rather sweet._

Hermione knew several minutes had passed, and they would have to break apart soon if they wanted to make it to breakfast and still be on time for classes. Hermione was the one to start pulling away after another minute. As soon as she looked up at Draco, his lips covered her's.

The kiss was slow and soft, with Draco's lips just ghosting over her own. Hermione was glad that she had grown over the summer, because Draco and her had only four inches difference in height. Draco didn't have to lean down much to kiss her, and she didn't have to stretch to reach him. At the moment, her chest was pressed against his, and he was still buried in between her walls.

Finally they pulled away from each other, because they couldn't waste anymore time. Hermione started washing up as Draco let himself out of the shower. She smiled to herself as she rinsed the shampoo from her hair.

_Tonight I'm going to be Hermione Malfoy...Draco Malfoy is going to be my husband. I still can't believe this is all happening._

Hermione shut the water off once she was done, and let herself out of the shower. She wrapped a fluffy white towel around her body and headed into her bedroom to slip on her clothes. She grabbed out a clean uniform and a pair of navy blue lace knickers and the matching bra. She slipped her clothes on and brushed her hair out.

She decided to leave her hair down in curls and put some light make-up on before slipping her cloak on. She headed out of her room after grabbing her bag with her books in it.

She was slightly surprised to find Draco out in the common room. He stood up once she came out and offered his hand. Hermione took it with a smile and they headed down to the Great Hall, hand in hand.

Hermione smiled the entire way down to the first floor, happy and content. Draco allowed her to go into the Great Hall first, and she took a seat in between Harry and Ron. Ginny was on the other side of Harry, and they were staring at each other with love. Hermione smiled to herself. That's what she wanted for herself and Draco eventually...to come to love each other.

She didn't know how long it was going to take, but Merlin she was going to make it happen.

Hermione ate quickly, thankful that the morning sickness was gone, at least for a month. She didn't feel queasy at all this morning. She waited for Harry and Ron to finish eating and with a quick smile at Draco, Hermione left with her two friends.

They made their way up to the History of Magic classroom, and took a seat in the middle of the room with Hermione in the middle.

"So how do you feel today?"

"Pretty good. My morning sickness is going to be gone for a month because I took a potion for it, and hopefully it will be done by then."

Hermione motioned for the boys to come closer to her. They leaned towards her. Hermione didn't want to chance someone walking in and hearing her talking. The room was empty for them at the moment, but that's not saying it was going to be for much longer.

"We're getting married tonight after classes. We're going to the Ministry."

"So soon?"

Hermione nodded in reply.

"Yes...Then we're going to come into the Great Hall together either tonight or tomorrow morning. We're suppose to find out what sex the baby is after we get married."

Students started filing in, so Hermione decided to stop their conversation. She waited patiently for Professor Binns to enter through the chalkboard and begin class. When he did, it was about the outlawing of dragons for pets in 1778.

Hermione dutifully took notes, while everyone else talked or passed notes. She felt like the class had barely started when the bell rang, signaling the end. She had a feeling that the day was going to go by very fast.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione headed to the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom. Hermione sat with Harry in the front, and Ron sat behind them with Lavender. Hermione felt eyes on her and turned around to see Draco looking at her. He gave her a quick smirk and wink before turning to Blaise, who sat next to him. Hermione turned towards the front again, a big smile on her face.

Today they were learning about vampires. The teacher told them to read fifteen pages in the book, and write an eight inch essay. Hermione got right to work, since they had the entire period to work on their assignment. She didn't want anything she had to do for the weekend. Best to get it done with now, because Draco would surely through her books across the room again if she tried to do her homework, like he always did...Well perhaps he wouldn't throw them anymore, but he still wouldn't let her do her homework, especially when they were newlyweds.

Hermione blushed at the thought...She was going to be a newlywed very soon...Everyone knows that newlyweds have sex constantly, but it wasn't like they had never shagged before. Now it was fine to do it, and it wasn't forbidden because they would be married. Everyone would practically expect them to shag, and would be surprised if they didn't.

She wondered if the sex would be any different once they were married. If she would feel different about it once they were married.

_Perhaps I won't feel so bad about our times together before because now we're married. There's nothing wrong with married people shagging, and we got married shortly after we started shagging...Although the only reason we're getting married is because I'm knocked up._

She finished her assignment and put her things away so she had time to think. She spent the remaining time in her thoughts, and she didn't even hear the bell ring.

Hermione felt someone shake her, and she shook her head. Harry was staring at her, his eyebrows raised.

"You ok Hermione?"

"Yeah...Sorry...I was just thinking."

Harry nodded and joined Ron. Hermione grabbed her bag and headed to lunch with the boys. They took seats at the Gryffindor table, and Hermione grabbed some food, placing it on her plate. She ate slowly, and she saw Draco get up from the Slytherin table and leave the Great Hall when she was almost done. She finished eating the rest quickly, and said goodbye to the boys.

"Do you want us to come Hermione? Are you going to be ok by yourself?"

"I'll be fine you guys. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

They nodded and told her good luck. She smiled at them and headed up to the portrait of the fairy. She gave the password (perro) and entered the common room. She went into her room and she gasped when she saw a beautiful ivory dress lying on her bed.

She left her room and headed over to Draco's. He was naked except for a pair of boxers, and looking through his wardrobe. He looked over at the door when Hermione walked in.

"How did you get that dress?"

Draco turned to look at her, a smile on his lips.

"I have my ways Hermione. Now go put it on, so we can get going."

Hermione nodded and went back to her bedroom. She closed the door and stripped out of all her clothes. She slipped a pair of ivory lace knickers on before slipping the dress on.

It fit her like a glove!

It was strapless and silk, hugging her curves. It fell to her feet, and she was pleased when she looked at her reflection. She looked beautiful...

Hermione brushed through her hair and put some natural looking make-up on. She slipped a pair of cream colored high heels, and decided to wear a simple white gold choker.

She headed out to the common room after grabbing her wand. Draco was standing near the portrait and he turned around to see Hermione. Hermione let herself look his figure over. He was wearing fancy black dress robes, his silky blonde hair loosely falling into his gray eyes. Hermione blushed slightly as she felt Draco's eyes rake over her body, slowly taking in everything.

He stared at her for at least a minute before looking up into her eyes.

"How did you know my size," Hermione asked curiously.

"I did some investigating. I can see it fits wonderfully."

"Yes it does. Pretty soon I won't be able to wear it...because I'm going to get fat."

Hermione pouted about this. She had a lean figure, and now she was going to become huge. Well that was the price you paid for having children...You just had to work out after you gave birth, and lose the weight again. She would get her figure back if it took her a year or even longer to do it.

Draco offered his arm, and Hermione accepted it instantly. The two headed down to the first floor and outside from there. Hermione felt a light breeze and sighed with happiness. It was a lovely day so far.

They had to reach Hogsmeade before they could apparate. Hermione waited patiently for Draco to grab his wand out once they were in Hogsmeade. He grabbed it out and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione closed her eyes and grimaced when she felt the pull of side by side apparation.

She didn't open her eyes till she was on solid ground and she was sure the world wouldn't be spinning when she did open them. She opened her eyes and gasped in surprise, turning to stare at Draco with amazement and confusion.

Well what did you think of this chapter? The marriage will be in the next chapter, because otherwise this chapter would be far too long. Please leave a review. You'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out what's so shocking.


	15. Surprises and Confessions

Chp. 15- Surprises and Confessions

_Hermione's Thoughts_

Thanks to everyone that reviewed.

Last Time:

Draco offered his arm, and Hermione accepted it instantly. The two headed down to the first floor and outside from there. Hermione felt a light breeze and sighed with happiness. It was a lovely day so far.

They had to reach Hogsmeade before they could apparate. Hermione waited patiently for Draco to grab his wand out once they were in Hogsmeade. He grabbed it out and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione closed her eyes and grimaced when she felt the pull of side by side apparation.

She didn't open her eyes till she was on solid ground and she was sure the world wouldn't be spinning when she did open them. She opened her eyes and gasped in surprise, turning to stare at Draco with amazement and confusion.

Now:

"How did you..."

Draco gave her a dazzling grin and tightened his hold on her.

"As I told you before...I have my ways."

Hermione looked from her fiance to her childhood home. She really had no idea how he could have found out where she lived. It was really sweet of him to bring her here...and surprise her with the dress. She felt tears come to her eyes and she willed for them to disappear because she didn't want Draco to see her cry and she didn't want to look like hell on her wedding day.

Hermione paled as her thoughts wandered.

_I haven't told them anything...Not about Draco, not about me being pregnant and not about us getting married. Oh they're going to kill me._

"I thought you'd want to bring them to the wedding. My mother is going to be there, and it's only fair that you have someone there for you. I pulled some strings at the Ministry so you could bring them."

Draco grabbed her hand and stared into Hermione's eyes.

"I thought you would like it..."

Hermione couldn't hold back the tears anymore. They flowed down her cheeks, and she hugged Draco tightly.

"Thank you Draco," Hermione said softly.

He kissed the side of her neck and held her tightly. They stood there, arms around each other for several minutes before Hermione pulled back, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"I um...I haven't told them anything about us."

Draco's eyes widened at this.

"Nothing," he questioned.

Hermione shook her head and grabbed his hands in her's. She stared up at him, a small smile upon her face.

"You ready for this," she heard Draco whisper.

"Yes. Just let me do all the talking...They'll definitely be surprised about all this. That's for sure."

He nodded in reply, and squeezed her hand. They walked through the white picket fence to the front door. Hermione took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Mum! Dad!"

Hermione heard running and her mother appeared before her. She cried and hugged her daughter, not noticing the young man next to her. She pulled back and smiled at Hermione.

"How are you darling? What are you doing here?"

"I have some news," Hermione replied and smiled over at Draco.

Jane Granger looked over at the boy standing next to Hermione, and she exhaled deeply.

"I have a feeling this is going to be an interesting conversation."

Hermione looked back to her mother and gave her a soft smile.

"Where's dad?"

"He's in the living room, reading. Let's go get him."

Hermione nodded and she pulled Draco along. She saw him looking around her house, taking in the pictures of Hermione as a young smiling girl. She could see a smile tugging at his lips and she grinned pleasantly to herself.

Jane sat next to her husband and he closed his book, looking up to see his daughter and a young man.

"Who is this Hermione?"

Hermione took a deep breath before she replied.

"This is Draco dad. There's no easy way to say this, but I'm pregnant...and we're getting married today."

Hermione's parents stared over at the two, shocked. They said nothing for several minutes. Finally Ted Granger was the one to break the silence.

"Why are your mother and I just finding out about this now?"

"Because it just started this year, and I didn't want to tell you in a letter. I wasn't able to leave school at all until now, and I was confused and unsure of what to do."

"You know you can always talk to your father and I about anything Hermione. We're not here to judge you. Now have you thought this through completely? Draco here seems like a wonderful young man," Jane said and gave Draco a smile, which he returned, "but you two don't have to get married. If you wanted to remain unmarried, your father and I would be happy to help you out with the baby."

"I could never ask you guys to do that. You've already done so much for me, and yes I have thought this marriage over, and I think it's the right thing to do. For the baby...and for me."

Hermione felt Draco squeeze her hand in support and she felt her heart race at this. She exhaled deeply and continued with her speech.

"Draco and I were hoping that you two would come with us today when we got married at the Ministry."

"Are we allowed?"

"I pulled some strings Mr. and Mrs. Granger. You're allowed to come as long as you're escorted with Hermione and I. My mother will be there, and we'd love for you two to come," Draco said, speaking in front of her parents for the first time.

He had a sheepish look on his face when Hermione looked over at him, and she felt herself become even more attracted to him. She could see a faint blush on his cheeks, and she couldn't recall a time when he had ever blushed before.

It was rather becoming on him, but then again, what wasn't?

Hermione saw her dad smiling and her mother was beaming over at Draco. Obviously they were taken with him already.

_This is a good thing. A very good thing. Mum and dad have never liked the other few guys I've dated, yet they seem to like Draco. Perhaps it's because we're getting married, and they realize that it's for good. Or maybe they just genuinely like him. Even though I hated him for over six years, I've fallen for him. He just makes you love him...I think it's because he's so gorgeous, intelligent, and easy to get along with once you get to know him. I don't know how I've gotten along without him for so long, or how I could have hated him with every fiber of my being. Maybe that's because he's my other half and I didn't know it. They always say opposites attract and were are opposites on some levels, but we have a great deal in common as well. Our love for books, our need for knowledge, our attraction to one another, the baby that we have made together, and so many other things. It doesn't matter that he's a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor. Those are just stereotypes and we can move past that to become a family when our baby comes. I want to bring this baby into a love filled marriage, and I'll be damned if that doesn't happen._

Hermione realized that her parents were not in the room anymore. She shook her head to clear it and looked over at Draco. He stared over at her with one of his eyebrows raised.

"Where are my parents?"

"They went to go get changed."

Hermione nodded in response to this and she saw Draco's eyes staring back into her's. They were so beautiful and silver. Merlin how she loved those eyes. They made her stomach fill with molten desire, and she couldn't control her actions very well when she stared into those pools of silver.

"Were you daydreaming or something," Draco whispered to her.

Hermione blushed before replying, "Something of the sort..."

Draco leaned closer to her till his lips were just in front of her's. Hermione's breath caught in her throat and she licked her lips quickly. They couldn't do anything at her parents' house.

"Was it about the honeymoon tonight," Draco asked before covering her lips with his.

Hermione groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't care that her parents could walk down to find them snogging like no tomorrow. They were going to be married in about an hour, and they would be man and wife. She would be Mrs. Draco Malfoy.

Draco didn't pull away till he heard her parents coming down the stairs. Hermione slowly opened her eyes to stare at Draco, and she saw his eyes were darker than usual. She smiled at this. He gave her a quick wink and Hermione found herself grinning at this. She knew her eyes were shining and her lips were swollen, but there was nothing she could do about it. Her parents walked in, and they didn't even realize that anything had gone on.

"You two ready to go?"

Hermione and Draco nodded and they stood up together.

"How are we going to do this Draco?"

"We could do side by side apparation. That will probably be the easiest, and we don't want to ruin our nice clothes even if the floo was set up."

"Ok. Mum you will go with Draco, and dad you'll come with me. How about we meet in the atrium by the fountain?"

Draco nodded in agreement and offered Hermione's mum his arm. She took it with a smile, and Hermione saw her mum was quite a bit shorter than him. She was only 5'4". Hermione took after her father more, who was 6'2".

Hermione gave Draco a smile before her mum and Draco apparated. She linked arms with her father and closed her eyes. She gripped her wand tighter in her hand and concentrated on the Ministry. With a pop, Hermione and Ted Granger disapparated only to appear in the atrium at the Ministry.

Draco was showing Jane the statue and she was admiring it. She looked over and saw her husband and daughter.

Hermione watched her father walk over to her mother and she smiled. She barely registered the fact that Draco was next to her as well, until he grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers together.

_I've always seen my parents so in love with each other, and that's what I've always wanted out of life. Someone who will love me that much, and someone I will love that much. I've finally found the person...and although he may not love me so soon, I know he will eventually. Everything's going to be perfect for us, because we were made for each other._

Hermione sighed softly with happiness and leaned into Draco. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he rested his head on top of her's. They stood there, watching Hermione's parents who looked around the room with awe. Even though their daughter was a witch, they still weren't used to the strange things that came with magical powers. You had to experience them first hand to get a grasp at how real they were.

"Where are we meeting your mum?"

"Outside the room we're getting married in. We better get going, or we're going to be late."

"Yes. Mum...Dad...We have to get moving."

Hermione's parents came over to them and the four walked through the corridors and went into the lift. Hermione had no idea where the held marriages in the Ministry, so she let Draco lead the way. Finally she could make out a pale, blonde woman who she knew to be Narcissa Malfoy.

This was definitely going to be interesting. Narcissa Malfoy would probably smirk disgustedly over at Hermione and her parents, even though she had told Draco that they should be married. The Malfoys were known for being all about blood, yet they were allowing Draco and Hermione to get married. She was unpurifying their bloodline, and the Malfoy heir was only going to be a half blood instead of the usual pureblood.

Hermione felt her heart racing as they all got closer and closer to Narcissa. The woman was dressed impeccably in pale blue robes that went wonderfully with her soft blue eyes. Draco had inherited his father's silver eyes, although they were really not the same eyes. Hermione had had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting Lucius Malfoy on several occasions. His eyes were cold and filled with hatred. Hermione had always thought that was what Draco's eyes contained as well, but she hadn't been looking close enough.

Hermione was surprised that when they stopped in front of Narcissa, she threw her arms around Hermione. Hermione awkwardly hugged the older woman back and she sought out Draco's face. He looked highly amused. He had known she would think his mother was horrible. She blushed atrociously. She could not feel like a bigger arse than she already did.

When Narcissa pulled back, she looked Hermione over with a smile. She looked over at her son with a smile.

"She's absolutely darling Draco. From the letters you sent, I knew she had to be gorgeous."

Hermione looked over at Draco with a grin. He was scowling at his mother and a blush was slowly coming into view on his cheeks. Oh she was going to love torturing him about this. He sent letters describing her to his mother?

"How rude of me. I'm Narcissa Malfoy, and you must be Hermione."

"Yes and these are my parents. Ted and Jane Granger."

Narcissa smiled pleasantly with them before shaking hands.

"It's wonderful to meet you both. So I heard from my son that Hermione is the Head Girl at Hogwarts. Is that true?"

Hermione blushed as Narcissa and her parents gushed over Draco and herself. They were trading stories, and at the moment Hermione wanted to sink into the ground and disappear. She heard something about the beauty pageant and talent shows she had done as a small child. Those were secret things she didn't want anyone to know, especially Draco.

_Well at least Narcissa is nice...I really need to stop them from talking, because knowing my parents, they'll embarrass me beyond belief. They have a nasty habit of doing that, but I suppose all parents do that. Still I don't like it._

Hermione pouted slightly and she jumped when she felt Draco's arm wrap around her waist. She felt his breath on her ear and shivered .

"Well that went well, don't you think? What do think of my mother?"

Hermione blushed before stuttering slightly.

"Um...Yes...She seems fantastic."

"Yes...She is pretty wonderful."

She could hear the humor in Draco's voice and she grinned to herself. Time for some payback.

"So what's this about sending letters to your mother describing me?"

"Oh you know...She wanted to know what you looked like so I gave her some small details," Draco said, coolly.

Hermione wasn't about to let him off so easily. If he was going to give her some grief for thinking what she had thought to be true to all Malfoys, she was going to give him some grief for the letters.

"She said that from the letters, she knew I was gorgeous which implies that you wrote I was gorgeous. That's rather interesting."

"Well you'd have to be gorgeous if I went after you Hermione...I'm not about to go after just anyone. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Hermione smiled over at him and kissed his cheek.

"It will do...darling. It will do."

He gave her a cheeky grin and they stood there, waiting for the minister to call them inside. The longer they waited, the more nervous Hermione got.

This was a big step in her life...She wasn't about to back out of anything but it was a scary yet thrilling time as they waited. They had only a few more minutes before they would be called into the room, and then Draco and herself would be joined in holy matrimony.

Hermione took a deep breath and tried to get the last of her thoughts out of her head.

_Merlin...Tonight's my wedding night. That is a wonderful thought...I'm going to be married. I never thought I'd be getting married this young or to Draco Malfoy. If someone had told me this was going to happen, I would have stared at them like they were insane and then ran away from them laughing because there's no way in hell I would have believed them._

Hermione looked over at Draco, and she heard their names being called. Draco gave her a sexy smirk, and Hermione walked into the room with him, their parents trailing behind them.

They stopped in front of the desk, and the man smiled at him.

"This is just a short ceremony, where I'll ask you the essentials. Then I'll have you sign this paper, along with your witness. Then you'll be free to leave as man and wife. Any questions before we begin?"

Both Hermione and Draco shook their heads no. The man nodded in approval and grabbed his wand.

"Please face each other and join hands."

Hermione turned towards Draco and he grabbed her hands into his. Hermione instantly felt at peace when she stared up into Draco's eyes. His hands were warm and soft against her own.

"We are gathered today to join together Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Anyone opposed to this match?"

No one said anything, and even if they had, Hermione probably wouldn't have noticed. She had all her attention focused on Draco. He too was focused on her, staring into her eyes.

"Do you Draco Malfoy, take Hermione Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife? To honor, respect, cherish, and love till death do you part?"

"I do," Draco said, and Hermione swore she heard a catch in his voice when he said this.

She told herself over and over in her head not to cry at this moment.

_Damn these bloody hormones! They always make me want to cry._

"Do you Hermione Granger take Draco Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband? To honor, respect, cherish, and love till death do you part?"

"I do," Hermione whispered with a smile on her face.

Draco grinned down at her after she said this. She felt her heart skip a beat and butterflies erupted in her stomach.

"Do you have the ring Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco nodded and Hermione watched in surprise as he pulled the ring case out. She had thought it had been in her room...Perhaps he had gotten it when he dropped the dress off in her room. She hadn't even thought to bring it. He slipped it on her left hand's ring finger and Hermione watched as the light caught in the diamond.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wizard and wife. You may kiss your bride Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione watched as Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He covered her lips with his, and Hermione smiled against his lips. Being in his arms was familiar, and so comfortable. She knew it was where she wanted to spend the rest of her life.

They didn't kiss long, because their parents were in the room. When they pulled apart, they were satisfied for the time being. Draco grabbed the quill and signed his name on the line before offering the quill to Hermione. She too signed her name and smiled. Narcissa Malfoy signed the paper, because a wizard or witch other than the two being married and the person doing it had to be a witness.

The man filed the paper away before smiling at the two.

"Congragulations. I wish you happiness and well wishes with your marriage."

Hermione and Draco thanked him and they left the room together, Draco's arm wrapped possessively around his wife's waist. The five adults gathered outside the room in the corridor and Hermione smiled from her spot, leaning against Draco's lean, muscular frame.

"Well I had better get going. I'm sure you two will want to get back to school. Hermione, I must take you shopping for the baby. I'll owl you and we can set up a shopping date, alright?"

Hermione nodded and she smiled to herself when Narcissa hugged her again. She hugged her and smiled at her mother-in-law when they both pulled back.

"That sounds wonderful Mrs. Malfoy."

"Oh please. Call me Narcissa. We're family now."

"Alright Narcissa."

Narcissa smiled before shaking hands with Hermione's parents again, and kissing Draco on the cheek. She walked down the hall and disappeared. Hermione turned to her parents and smiled at them. They smiled back at her.

"I suppose we'd better get you both home. We do have to be getting back to the school."

Jane and Ted nodded and the two married couples headed back to the atrium. They apparated back to the Granger's living room from there, and Hermione hugged her parents goodbye. Her father shook hands with Draco and clapped him on the back. Hermione watched with amusement when her mother hugged Draco tightly.

Finally she released Hermione's husband and he joined her. Hermione waved goodbye to her parents and then closed her eyes as Draco apparated them to Hogsmeade. She opened her eyes once they were on solid ground.

They started walking, hand in hand. About halfway towards the castle, Draco turned his head towards her. Hermione could feel his eyes on her. She looked over at him with a smile.

"Yes Draco?"

"Why did you tell your parents we had to get back to the school? Dumbledore gave us the night and besides we were done with classes today before we left."

Hermione didn't reply at first, but her grin widened. She didn't reply till they were walking up the steps to the castle's front doors.

"I was a bit anxious to get out of there...You know...For tonight."

She didn't have to look at him, because she knew a smirk was on his face. She did look at him however, and she saw his eyes were dark and staring right at her. He had a seductive smirk on his face.

"But it's not even that late..."

"Exactly," Hermione replied and smiled when she saw Draco's smirk become bigger.

Tonight was going to be absolutely wonderful...Of that, she was sure.

Well that's it for now. So what did you all think of it? Was it good? I can't wait to hear from all you reviewers. This chapter was longer than all of the other chapters I think, but I promised to put the wedding in here so it was going to have to be long. The next chapter might not be this long, but we'll have to see. Please leave me a review! I love you all.


	16. Our Wedding Night

Chp. 16- Our Wedding Night

_Hermione's Thoughts_

Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter.

Last Time:

"Why did you tell your parents we had to get back to the school? Dumbledore gave us the night and besides we were done with classes today before we left."

Hermione didn't reply at first, but her grin widened. She didn't reply till they were walking up the steps to the castle's front doors.

"I was a bit anxious to get out of there...You know...For tonight."

She didn't have to look at him, because she knew a smirk was on his face. She did look at him however, and she saw his eyes were dark and staring right at her. He had a seductive smirk on his face.

"But it's not even that late..."

"Exactly," Hermione replied and smiled when she saw Draco's smirk become bigger.

Tonight was going to be absolutely wonderful...Of that, she was sure.

Now:

Draco practically ran the entire way up to their common room, and Hermione was breathing heavy before he even touched her.

_Merlin...I am so not in shape anymore. Now I'm just going to get fatter, and Draco will still look perfect as always. It's so unfair that the women have to go through all the pain, mood swings, and everything else, although getting their baby was worth it._

Hermione realized she shouldn't be thinking about anything except tonight. They were nearing the portrait, and Draco seemed impatient to get the night going as soon as possible. She smirked to herself and ran faster.

She was going to be breathing harder and sweating more in a bit anyway...

Draco said the password, and he didn't seem out of breath. Hermione pouted slightly at this fact. How could he be so fit?

She didn't have much time to think because as soon as they were behind the closed portrait, Draco quickly closed the space between their bodies and lips. Hermione smiled against his lips as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck.

_Her husband..._

Draco started walking Hermione over to his bedroom, where she would reside from that moment on. He finally had her pinned against the door to his room, and he took this opportunity to push her dress up. Hermione gasped in surprise when she felt one of Draco's hands slip into her knickers. He stroked her with fever and Hermione threw her head back, letting a throaty moan escape her mouth.

"Oh Merlin Draco..."

Draco grinned at her, as she panted with pleasure. He trailed kisses along her shoulder as he continued to stroke his wife.

"You want to know something Hermione, luv?"

Hermione nodded, letting out a groan as well.

"If it wasn't our wedding night, I would take you right here, against the door...But I want you to be comfortable, because it's going to be a _long_ night my dear."

Hermione grinned happily at that. She had absolutely no problem with that...

She shook as her first orgasm of the night crashed down upon her. Hermione let her eyes flutter close and she leaned back against the door so her legs wouldn't give out beneath her.

After awhile, she opened her eyes to see Draco staring at her with satisfaction. She rolled her eyes before throwing herself at him, and kissing him hungrily. Draco wrapped his arms tightly around her still petite waist before opening the door and lifting Hermione up.

Hermione felt herself in Draco's arms, and she pulled away from his lips to see him grinning at her. He carried her bridal style, over the threshold into their room. He pushed the door closed with his foot before carrying her over to their bed.

He set her down next to it, and pushed the straps of her dress off her shoulders. It fell off her body, and laid in a puddle at her feet. Hermione kicked the dress out of the way, standing there in just her cream lace knickers. She quickly undid Draco's cloak, pushing it off his wide shoulders. Draco was staring at her body as she quickly got him out of his clothes.

She had him down to his black silk boxers, and she grinned to herself before slipping her hand inside his boxers. She gripped him firmly and slowly stroked him. She heard Draco let out a husky groan, and Hermione looked up at him. She sent a dazzling smile his way as she returned the favor of bringing him to his own climax.

She ran her thumb around his head when her hand was at the tip of his shaft, and Draco shuddered against her. Hermione pressed herself closer to him, trailing kisses along his neck before nibbling on his earlobe. She felt Draco nip at her shoulder as she brought him closer and closer to his climax.

Two minutes later, Draco cried out his wife's name as he fell over the edge. Hermione closed her eyes so she could concentrate on Draco pulsing in her hand.

One moment Hermione was standing next to the bed in just her knickers, and the next thing she knew, she was on her back in the middle of the bed. Draco had removed the rest of their clothes without her knowing, and he slid himself inside her, groaning with pleasure when he felt her walls around him.

Hermione wrapped her legs around Draco's waist, pushing him deeper inside her. She let out a moan as Draco rocked his hips against her's. She felt his lips on her body, igniting a fire deep within her. Draco kept a steady speed, not too fast, but not too slow.

His thrusts were deep, and powerful though. Hermione ran her hands along Draco's shoulders, before running them down his muscular back. She could feel his muscles move beneath her fingers as they made love.

Draco hit just the right spot, and Hermione hissed before digging her nails into his skin. Draco groaned and looked down at Hermione. Hermione smiled up at him, and he quickly returned the smile.

He leaned down before claiming her lips with his own. Hermione ran her hands up his back before sliding them up into his silky blonde locks.

_I don't know how Draco's hair can be so soft...It's smooth as silk._

She felt Draco nibble on her bottom lip and she eagerly opened her mouth, feeling his tongue slip inside. He searched every crevice of her mouth before dancing over her tongue. Their tongues battled as their bodies danced together.

Hermione moaned softly into Draco's mouth as his hand cupped her breast softly. His touches were soft and gentle. His fingers brushed almost cautiously against her nipple, and Hermione gasped softly.

_Merlin he's fantastic...He's definitely changed since we've been 'together'. I mean, he's soft and gentle right now, and before he had been rough and sort of cruel. I really shouldn't be thinking about this right now...We're starting over, as husband and wife. A once filled slate, now wiped clean. It's the only way we'll survive together. Things have been done and said in the past that are just best forgotten. They'd just mess things up if they were brought up again. We are married, and I want to be in love with my husband..._

Hermione pulled her lips away from Draco's and opened her eyes. He stared down at her, his silver eyes practically glowing in the dark. Hermione smiled softly to herself.

_I think I can definitely handle falling in love with Draco...Who knows how long it could be till we're in love? It could be a year, a couple months, or even a few weeks at the rate I'm going. I swoon every time he's in the same room, and he looks absolutely breathtaking every time I see him too. He's intelligent which is a big plus in my books._

Hermione felt herself fall over the edge, crying out Draco's name repeatedly. Draco groaned as Hermione's walls clenched around him. He joined her in ecstasy with a passionate groan.

"Merlin Hermione..."

Hermione smiled up at Draco and batted her eyelashes before kissing him soundly on the lips. She pulled back, an even bigger smile on her lips. Draco slumped on top of her, his forehead resting against her's. Hermione closed her eyes as his warm body covered her's, and his warm breath fell upon her face. She held him tightly, not wanting to let go, ever.

Draco placed warm, sweet kisses along her jaw before kissing her passionately on the lips. They laid there, still joined as one, kissing each other till they could no longer breath anymore.

They pulled apart, gasping for air before Draco started nuzzling the side of her neck. Hermione giggled at this and felt him suck on the sensitive skin below her ear. She exhaled deeply and arched her back when she felt him nibble softly in that same spot.

She felt him harden and chuckle in amusement.

After a couple minutes, he pulled back hard as a rock, and smirked at her.

"You ready for another go Mrs. Malfoy?"

Hermione felt her heart pound at this.

_He just called me Mrs. Malfoy...Even though that's my name, I didn't expect that, but I do like it..._

"I'm ready when you are Mr. Malfoy..."

Draco grinned before starting to shag his wife yet again...What could he say? They were newlyweds...

Hermione woke up as the sun streamed down through the open curtains. She groaned and shifted out of Draco's arms. She rubbed her eyes, and poked herself in the eye with her ring. She was wide awake at this.

Her ring...

_Merlin I can't believe I forgot we're married...even for those brief seconds. _

She looked down at Draco, who was still sleeping peacefully. She grinned at this.

_Must be exhausted from all that shagging last night. Merlin he was an animal last night...Three times shagging after our own climaxes? I'm surprised I'm not sore from all that __**activity**__ last night. Well at least it's good excercise._

Hermione stretched and made her way out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. She started the shower and while she waited, she looked at herself in the mirror. She was only about a month pregnant, and looked practically the same. Her stomach was swelled a small amount, but it was hardly noticeable.

Her breasts were sort of sensitive at the moment, but it wasn't too bad. All in all, she was still herself. In a couple months, she wouldn't even look like herself anymore. She would have a stomach the size of a watermelon...with a baby growing inside her.

Her and Draco's baby...

Hermione sighed and rubbed her stomach before making her way into the shower. She washed up, a smile upon her face the entire time. After today at breakfast, Hermione and Draco would be free to go out in public with one another. Everyone would find out that they were married, and in a couple of months when Hermione started showing, they would know why.

It wasn't uncommon for witches to get married to the wizard that got them pregnant. Actually it was much more common than in the muggle world. The parents usually forced the two kids together for the sake of the child, and they had more say over the matter according to the Ministry of Magic.

Hermione was lost in thought as she washed the conditioner out of her hair, so she didn't happen to notice her husband standing in the shower door, staring at her. She opened her eyes and screamed before placing her hand over her shoulder.

"Merlin Draco...You scared me!"

Draco smiled at her before wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her to his body. Hermione smiled to herself when she felt his lips ghosting over her shoulder and up her neck.

"Sorry Hermione...I didn't mean to scare you. I just couldn't help staring at you."

Hermione laughed softly at this, happy beyond belief at this confession from Draco. She stopped laughing when she felt him pin her between his body and the cold shower wall. She stared up into his silver eyes, which sparkled at the moment.

He closed the space between their lips and kissed her with a passion that they both wanted and needed at the moment. Hermione felt herself swoon and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and pressed herself into her body.

This was definitely what she wanted to wake up to every morning...

Well what did you think of the chapter? I hope you all liked it...I can't wait to hear from all your reviewers. The next chapter is when everyone will find out exactly what Hermione and Draco have been up to, when they come into the Great Hall together. Please review!


	17. Caught in the Act

Chp. 17- Caught in the Act

_Hermione's Thoughts_

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. You guys are absolutely the best!

Last Time:

Draco smiled at her before wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her to his body. Hermione smiled to herself when she felt his lips ghosting over her shoulder and up her neck.

"Sorry Hermione...I didn't mean to scare you. I just couldn't help staring at you."

Hermione laughed softly at this, happy beyond belief at this confession from Draco. She stopped laughing when she felt him pin her between his body and the cold shower wall. She stared up into his silver eyes, which sparkled at the moment.

He closed the space between their lips and kissed her with a passion that they both wanted and needed at the moment. Hermione felt herself swoon and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and pressed herself into his body.

This was definitely what she wanted to wake up to every morning...

Now:

Hermione snogged with Draco, running a hand along the smooth, pale skin of his cheek before allowing it to slip into his silky hair.

Everything was soft about him. His hair, his skin, his lips...Ok not everything was soft about him all the time. His obvious arousal was rock hard, pressing into her stomach at the moment.

Hermione grinned against Draco's lips before pulling their lips apart. She opened her eyes, dazed by the wonderful snog session they'd just had. Draco's eyes sparkled back at her, and a satisfied smirk was on his face.

He rested his forehead against her's, staring straight into her eyes. Hermione sighed happily and she felt Draco's warm breath fall over her face as he chuckled, good-naturedly.

"Someone's happy to see me," Hermione said, a cheeky grin upon her lips.

Draco nuzzled his face into her neck, rubbing his nose against the soft, smooth skin.

"Yes...Someone is definitely happy to see you Hermione..."

Hermione felt her lips curve upwards at this.

_I can't believe things are going this perfectly...It's absolutely fantastic, and I really do love being with Draco when he's so nice and lovable. He's not his usual big headed, cocky self. I must say he's much better when he's like this, and I can definitely get used to him acting like this for always..._

Hermione was brought out of her thoughts when she felt him tug softly on her earlobe, before she felt his lips sucking softly on the skin below her ear.

Hermione laid her head back, allowing him to do as he pleased, as long as he continued sucking on that spot. She let out a soft groan and arched her back when she felt his tongue trace the love bite he'd left behind. Draco groaned loudly when her hips rubbed against his arousal, and he grinded his hips into her's.

"Oh Merlin Draco...Please..."

Draco smiled softly against her neck when he heard his wife begging him. She wanted him inside her, and he wasn't about to deny her if that's what she really wanted...In fact he was more than happy to comply with her wants, because that's what he wanted more than anything at the moment too.

He slipped inside her, and Hermione gasped in surprise at how big he still felt to her, even though they'd shagged more times than she could count. He filled her, till he couldn't anymore.

Hermione closed her eyed, focusing on the pleasure she was feeling as Draco slid back out and back in, slowly but deeply. She felt Draco's lips claim her's in a soft, sensual kiss as their bodies danced together in passion.

She kissed Draco back, and felt him trace her full bottom lip with his tongue, drawing it into his mouth. He nibbled softly on it, and Hermione smiled at this. She eagerly opened her mouth, meeting Draco's tongue halfway.

Their tongues massaged and caressed one another with care and precision. They knew what the other liked, because they'd been doing this since the beginning of September...

Draco trailed his tongue over top of Hermione's, causing her to shudder against him. He grinned as he ran a hand down her spine, and Hermione arched her back as shivers ran down her spine.

Hermione felt his hand cup her bum softly, kneading the flesh before holding her hips in place and grinding his own hips against her's. Hermione moaned Draco's name into his mouth as she felt herself about to climax.

Draco pulled his lips away from his wife's and he watched with pride when he saw Hermione gasping for breath. She laid her head back as wave after wave crashed down upon her. Hermione felt her eyes flutter close, and she heard Draco groan somewhere above her.

He felt himself cum inside Hermione, unable to hold himself back any longer. Hermione moaned Draco's name loudly in response, as his orgasm brought her own even higher. She was at the peak of her climax, and she clung tightly to Draco's sweaty body.

She felt him rest his head against her shoulder, sucking softly on the slightly tanned skin. He wrapped an arm tightly around her waist, holding her hips tightly against his as they climaxed together.

Hermione let out one final low moan before she heard herself exhale loudly.

_Merlin that was intense...I absolutely love when we climax together, because it only heightens the pleasure._

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and she found herself locking gazes with Draco. He was staring down at her, his gaze soft and kind. Hermione could feel herself about to melt into a puddle at this look. She felt warmth blanket her body, and she sighed with content. This was one look she had never seen from her husband, but she knew that she would want to see it again. It was the best look he could grace her with, and Hermione felt butterflies fly around her stomach as she stared up at Draco with a similar look.

He leaned down, closing the space between their lips. The kiss was soft, and gentle...Nothing lustful about it. It was a sweet and loving gesture. It wasn't going to lead to sex, or anything more passionate. It was just a kiss to let them become closer to one another...

It was a kiss filled with love...

Hermione's eyes snapped open at this. No...it couldn't possibly be filled with love...Or could it?

_No...Draco doesn't love me, and I don't love him yet...Do I? Well even if I did love him, I doubt he would love me so soon...I mean before we got married, he wasn't even very affectionate. Is it too soon for us to be even close to love? This is so confusing. Our kisses are usually heated and passionate, nothing sweet or nice about them. They're lustful and needy, because we're usually in the throes of passion, or about to be...This one is sweet and tender though...Which is a new and foreign concept that I can't really grasp. Perhaps we are falling in love..._

Hermione started closing her eyes again, kissing Draco back with equal softness. She felt one of his hands slip into her brown curls, playing with the smooth strands.

_Perhaps I do deserve the love Harry and Ginny have, and I know that given time, Draco will be just the one who could give it to me._

Hermione pulled back from Draco's lips as this thought floated through her mind. She smiled almost shyly up at him before she rested her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat. Draco smiled down at the top of her head and kissed the soft curls on top of her head as he tightened his arms around her waist. He rested his cheek against her soft hair, and held her in a lover's embrace.

They stand like this for several minutes, neither moving or speaking for fear of ruining this perfect moment. Hermione could feel Draco's cool wedding band pressed against the small of her back, and she smiled to herself at this. She placed a soft kiss against Draco's firm, muscular chest before lifting her head to stare into his silver eyes.

She gave him a soft smile, and she found him returning it to her. Her smile instantly brightened at this. She kissed Draco quickly on the lips before moving out of his arms, slowly. She gave him another smile before getting out of the shower.

They had to get going, or they were going to completely miss breakfast altogether, and they'd have to wait till lunch to walk in together. Hermione wanted to get it over and done with...Everything would be much easier when their relationship was out in the open.

She looked through her clothes, trying to decide what to wear. She wanted to wear something amazing, but that would also hide the slight swell of her stomach. She shifted through her clothes, pulling out several different pieces before putting them back because they didn't look right.

Finally she grabbed out a pair of plum silk knickers, and the matching bra. She slipped on a pair of black dress pants, that hugged her bum and allowed some extra room for her stomach. She put on a plum silk tanktop that had a scoop neck to show off some cleavage. It was tight against her chest drawing attention to that area, but it loosened after that to fall loosely around her stomach. It hid the small bump in her stomach, and when she looked at her profile in her mirror, she smiled when she couldn't even notice that her figure had changed.

She grabbed her brush and brushed through her curls till they were soft and smooth, no tangles in sight. Once that was complete, she brushed her hair up into a high ponytail.

Hermione put some natural make-up on, only worrying about the essentials. Finally she went back to her wardrobe, digging her bare feet into the soft carpet as she stood there. She loved this carpet...It was so soft, and she loved walking around the entire Heads area because it was all covered in carpet like this...Well except for the bathroom.

She looked through her shoes before grabbing out a pair of black sandals. She didn't want to wear high heels anymore unless she had to, because she knew that her feet would be killing her, especially later on in the pregnancy. She would be carrying a lot of extra weight later on, and her feet would definitely be paying for it. Perhaps she could guilt Draco into giving her foot rubs...

Hermione smiled at this thought. Oh yes, she would definitely have to do that.

Hermione grabbed her wand, slipping it into her pocket before heading out into the common room. Draco was obviously still in his room, so Hermione settled herself down on the couch to wait for him. She was only waiting for two minutes before she heard his door open. Hermione turned her head and her lips curved up as she took in Draco's wonderful lean frame.

He hadn't seen her yet, so she allowed herself some time to look every inch of his body over. He was wearing a pair of faded jeans that were neither too tight or too baggy. He was also wearing a dark gray t-shirt that was straining against his chest. Hermione almost drooled on instinct, but snapped her mouth shut so she wouldn't look like a fool when he did notice her.

She couldn't get over how perfect Draco always looked. He didn't even have to try hard to look fantastic. Like he had just left his hair hanging in his face, but it fell into his breathtaking eyes, drawing her attention to them almost immediately. His blonde locks were messy, but it looked so cute like that.

Hermione wouldn't change a thing about her husband. He was fantastic just the way he was...especially now that he was so wonderful with her.

Hermione got a dreamy look on her face, and her eyes sparkled as she thought about how amazing Draco had been these past couple days. She didn't notice when Draco finally realized she was in the room, and she didn't happen to see his own dreamy look when he stared at her.

Hermione jumped when she looked up and saw Draco standing in front of her.

"Merlin...You need to stop scaring me Draco!"

Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand, pulling her up to her feet. He grinned down at her, and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Perhaps you shouldn't daydream, and then you'd be aware of your surroundings."

Hermione blushed a bright pink at getting caught in the act of daydreaming. Draco's grin widened and he tugged on Hermione's hand. They headed down to the Great Hall, hand in hand. As they walked, Hermione let her mind wander.

_Merlin I can't believe I let him catch me daydreaming...At least he doesn't know what I was daydreaming about. Now that would be embarrassing!_

Hermione looked over at Draco, who was striding next to her. She smiled to herself before looking back to the front. They didn't run into anyone on their way to the Great Hall, and they stopped outside the doors to gain courage to walk in together.

Draco looked over at Hermione, and saw she was slightly pale and looked uneasy. He kissed her forehead and watched as Hermione looked up at him, startled.

"It's going to be ok Hermione...We've already told our friends, and they're the only ones whose opinions really matter. Besides we're in this together, alright?"

Hermione breathed deeply before nodding and smiling. Draco knew just what to say to make her feel better, and she was incredibly happy about this. She had been freaking out a bit there, but after Draco said that, she had calmed down immensely.

Hermione felt Draco squeeze her hand, and she squeezed his back. Finally she nodded at him again, and he pulled her throught the double doors into the Great Hall.

Students looked up to see who had entered, and mouths dropped and the talking died as they all took in the couple before them. It was dead silent within the room in less than a minute. Then as they finally came back to reality, gasps were heard from all sides of them.

Hermione heard a murmur start to grow before everyone burst out in speech. She heard gossip surrounding herself and Draco, and all anyone could talk about was the strange couple that happened to be holding hands at the moment.

Hermione felt Draco squeeze her hand again for support because she felt her heart racing at that exact moment. Instantly she was calmed, and she tried to hear what everyone was saying but it was too hard. Instead she only heard tidbits from here and there in the Great Hall.

"Malfoy and Granger together? What's the world coming to?"

"How could Draco be with her..."

"Has Hermione lost her mind?"

"...She must be off her rocker..."

"Granger is most definitely beneath him..."

"Do you see the size of that love bite on her neck?"

"...Oh my god...Do you see that rock on her finger?"

Others stared at her hand and indeed saw the huge ring on her finger. They then looked at Draco's hand, and saw the telltale wedding band on his own ring finger. Gossip rose like wildfire at this, and Hermione tried to drown out the voices.

This was going even worse than she thought. Sure she had thought that people would talk, but she knew from everyone's immediate reaction that this was going to be juicy gossip for weeks to come. She was so not looking forward to the next couple weeks!

So what did you think of the chapter? More will happen in the Great Hall in the next chapter, but I wanted to leave it here. I can't wait to hear from everyone! You guys are awesome, and I'm looking forward to your reviews.


	18. Baby What?

Chp. 18- Baby What?

_Hermione's Thoughts_

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. You guys rock!

Last Time:

Others stared at her hand and indeed saw the huge ring on her finger. They then looked at Draco's hand, and saw the telltale wedding band on his own ring finger. Gossip rose like wildfire at this, and Hermione tried to drown out the voices.

This was going even worse than she thought. Sure she had thought that people would talk, but she knew from everyone's immediate reaction that this was going to be juicy gossip for weeks to come. She was so not looking forward to the next couple weeks!

Now:

Draco tugged on her hand, and they walked down the aisle that separated their tables. Hermione trained her eyes to look at a wall, not wanting to make eye contact with any students. They were all still whispering...

Draco stopped them once they were near where she sat with Harry and Ron. Hermione looked up at Draco, not knowing what he was going to do, because they hadn't discussed this part...

She didn't have long to wait and find out because his lips covered her's in another soft, sweet kiss. Hermione rested her hands on Draco's firm chest, and felt his arms rest on her hips.

He pulled back after a minute, not wanting to give the other kids too much fuel to add to the fire...They already had enough information to last for two weeks' worth of gossip.

Draco smirked down at her, giving her a quick wink. Hermione felt her heart beating loudly, and she was surprised that no else could hear it. Butterflies filled her stomach from just that wink...

"I'll see you after breakfast," Draco said loud enough for all to hear, and kissed her forehead quickly.

Hermione quickly made her way to her spot between the two boys at the Gryffindor table. She felt like she was going to faint with all those eyes on her. She hated being the center of attention...

She hated having people staring at her, like she was some sideshow freak...She could feel herself blushing a bright pink as she ate slowly, trying to ignore everyone's looks.

She was extremely thankful that no one asked her any questions, and she was able to disappear from the Great Hall unscathed. She knew she was going to get bombarded with questions and comments later, but she couldn't deal with them right at the moment. She took a seat on the stairs, waiting for Draco to come out. A few Ravenclaws exited the Great Hall a minute after Hermione, and they stopped talking as they passed her with cool stares.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at them, daring them to say anything to her. She was so not going to put up with this crap...

The three girls said nothing but started talking quietly amongst themselves once they'd passed the Head Girl. Hermione felt tears sting her eyes and quickly wiped them away, so Draco wouldn't know she was about to bawl her eyes out, when he finally came out.

Draco appeared in front of her once the three Ravenclaws had disappeared, and looked down at Hermione. He stared at her eyes, which shone with tears. He decided not to comment, because then Hermione _would_ start crying and become hysterical. It was best to just let her be, otherwise she'd become more upset than she already was. He appeared clueless to her tear filled eyes.

He held a hand out to her to help her up, and Hermione took it, gratefully. They started walking up to the infirmary, hand in hand. They were both comfortable with silence, so neither spoke during the short trip.

Draco held the door open for Hermione, and she smiled at him before walking through first. She looked around to make sure no other students were in the infirmary. She didn't want anyone else to know about the baby until it was absolutely necessary, which was when she started showing.

Madam Pompfrey walked out, and looked at the uneasy girl and her protective husband. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the young Malfoy staring down at Ms. Granger, or rather Mrs. Malfoy, with love. If she hadn't seen it for herself, she wouldn't have believed it ever.

There was no denying that look though...The Head Girl didn't even notice her other companions looks, and she spotted Madam Pompfrey. She headed over to a bed, with Draco trailing behind her.

Pompfrey came over to Hermione, wand in hand.

"So I assume you two are here to find out the sex of your baby?"

Hermione looked up at Draco, who nodded his head.

"Yes we are," Hermione said and took a deep breath.

They were about to find out if they were having a boy or girl...Hermione felt nervous, so she reached out for Draco's hand. His hand instantly found its way into Hermione's outstretched one, and he squeezed it. Hermione looked up at Draco again, and saw him smiling down at her. She smiled back at him.

"Alright...Whenever you two are ready, I will do the spell."

Hermione took another breath before nodding her head again. Madam Pompfrey lifted her wand, saying a spell that Hermione had never even heard of. Her stomach was going crazy, and she felt like she was on a roller coaster ride. Her stomach started glowing a pale blue after a minute, and Hermione felt tears come to her eyes.

"You're having a baby boy Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy..."

Hermione started crying happily and looked at Draco. He too had tears in his eyes, but he was holding them back. Hermione leapt off the bed, and hugged him tightly.

"We're having a boy Draco..."

Madam Pompfrey excused herself quietly, deciding to give the two a private moment.

Draco looked down at Hermione, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Thank you so much Hermione," Draco whispered against her lips, happy beyond belief.

Hermione felt her heartstrings tug at this, and her skin tingled when Draco pulled away to wipe her tears away. He stared down at her with so much emotion that Hermione knew he did love her...and she knew that she loved him.

_We love each other...and we're having a baby boy! Merlin I can't believe we're going to be parents to a little boy. This is fantastic...We have to start thinking of names soon, but right now we just have to make sure everything goes fine with the pregnancy and our relationship._

Draco placed a hand on her still small stomach, and rubbed it carefully and with love. Hermione watched his hand caress her stomach through her shirt, and willed her newly forming tears to go away.

_Merlin...I'm an emotional wreck, who can't stop crying...Damn hormones._

Hermione rested her head on Draco's shoulder, breathing in his scent to calm herself down. She really needed to stop crying...

Draco smiled down at Hermione, placing a soft kiss upon the crown of her head. Merlin he loved this witch already...He didn't think he'd ever love anyone besides his mother, but Hermione had somehow found a way into his heart.

She was absolutely amazing...and because of her, he was about to have a son soon. He didn't think he had ever been prouder or happier than what he was feeling at this very moment.

Hermione started falling asleep while standing up. Draco shook her softly, to try and wake her but Hermione groaned and kept her eyes closed. Draco felt Hermione's breathing even out, and realized she had fallen asleep already.

He smirked to himself before placing one hand behind her knees and the other behind her neck. He lifted her up till she was cradled in his arms. Her face was pressed into his chest, and one of her arms was wrapped around his neck while the other was lying on her stomach.

Draco started back to the common room, being careful not to jostle Hermione too much. He didn't want to wake her, so he held her close to his body so she wouldn't move a lot.

Hermione muttered Draco's name in her sleep, and Draco found himself smiling broadly at this.

He loved when his wife said his name...whether it was while they were making love, or while she was asleep, or just when they were lying together after classes. It made his heart pound and he couldn't help but smile. She said his name as if he was the she loved the most, and he loved her for that.

He wasn't about to let Hermione know his feelings till he knew she felt the same way. He had a feeling that she loved him already, but he wanted to make sure before he revealed himself and his true feelings. He loved the Gryffindor more than he ever thought he could love a woman, and they had just gotten together at the beginning of the year.

Draco wondered how they would be twenty years from now...He had a feeling that they would be completely in love with each other, and he was actually looking forward to this. They would have a family, and hopefully a few more children.

He knew that this year was his best ever, and he wouldn't change a thing that happened. Well except maybe he wouldn't have been such a prat to Hermione in the first place...He wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but he knew he had been cruel to her when they first started this whole 'relationship'.

He knew he couldn't take his actions back, but he could make up for being a prat now. He was going to be the best husband he could be, and he was going to treat Hermione like she was a Queen...

Draco gave the password to the portrait, and walked towards his bedroom. He opened the bedroom door softly, and walked over to their bed. He placed Hermione gently down on her side, and grabbed his wand. He waved his wand at Hermione, and she was instantly changed from her clothes into a big t-shirt of his. He grinned at the sight of his wife sleeping peacefully, before heading out to the common room to read until Hermione woke up.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open after she'd been asleep for two hours. She groaned and stretched, propping her head up to look at her surroundings. She was alone, in Draco's bedroom.

She smiled to herself before snuggling down into the pillows again.

_Draco must have carried me back here...I must have fallen asleep in his arms...God this pregnancy is taking a lot out of me, and I'm barely showing yet. I wonder what it's going to be like when I'm huge. Ok let's not think about me being as big as a house right now...That's not a mental picture I want of myself._

Hermione slowly got out of bed and looked down at her outfit. She was wearing one of Draco's big t-shirts. It fell to her knees almost and she lifted it up to smell it. It smelled exactly like him...

She grinned and headed out to the common room, stretching her hands above her head. She heard someone whistling and she snapped her arms down to her sides again, so the t-shirt came back down to where it rightfully belonged.

Draco and Blaise were sitting in the common room, and instead of being deep in conversation as they had been moments ago, they were both looking over at Hermione. She blushed a deep red before backing back up into Draco's bedroom, and closing the door as if she'd never been in the common room.

She leaned against the closed door and took a deep breath.

_If I would have stretched anymore, Blaise would have saw my knickers...Merlin I really should have expected someone to be in there with Draco. It's not like he's going to nap if I do...He's going to be doing something else. Now I can't go out there till Blaise leaves, because I don't think I can face him again until I'm dressed and it's another day..._

Hermione settled herself back onto Draco's bed, and waited patiently for Draco to come through the door. She knew he would once Blaise was gone. While she waited, she looked around Draco's room carefully, taking in everything.

He was very neat...There really was no denying it. She had never met a boy who kept their room neat and organized. She's seen Ron's bedroom and even some of his brothers' rooms. They all looked like a tornado hit them.

Clothes all over the place, an occasional book thrown on the floor with its pages all bent, papers scattered around, and honestly there hadn't been a clear spot on the floors.

Well except for Percy's room. He was the only really neat one for the Weasley men, and that's probably because he liked order and authority...Much like Hermione herself.

Hermione was lost in thought, so she didn't notice Draco slipping into his bedroom until he had her on her back on his bed. His body covered her own and Hermione stared up into his brilliant silver eyes.

He grinned down at her, and closed the space between their lips. Hermione groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him as close as he could possibly get. Draco nibbled on her bottom lip, and Hermione opened her mouth for him, meeting his tongue midway.

Their tongues tangoed and they didn't pull apart till they were breathless. Draco watched as Hermione's eyes slowly opened, and she smiled sweetly up at him. His heart started racing with just that one look.

"Hi," Hermione whispered softly, and she saw Draco's lips curve up even more.

"Hi," Draco whispered back, and kissed her luscious lips yet again.

He pulled back after another minute and rolled them over so Hermione was lying on top of him. She snuggled down into his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Draco stroked her soft hair, twirling some strands around his finger.

Hermione grinned into the cotton of his shirt, and laid there, allowing him to do as he pleased. She loved when he held her, and was so nice and gentle with her. He was absolutely fantastic now...and she hoped he stayed this way.

She could definitely get used to being with Draco day in and day out for the rest of her life. Actually she was looking forward to it...

She looked over at the clock and saw it was now almost lunch time. She lifted her head to stare into Draco's eyes. He stared right back at her, a small smile on his face.

"It's lunch time..."

"Are you hungry for food, or something else," Draco asked, a cheeky grin on his face.

Hermione blushed scarlet at this, and swatted his chest.

"Draco," she hissed and heard him chuckling loudly.

His chest rumbled and Hermione felt her body shake from the force of him laughing. She couldn't help but laugh as well.

The two couldn't stop laughing for five whole minutes because when one started to stop, the other would set them off again. Finally they both were breathing deeply, and trying not to laugh anymore.

Hermione got up and headed towards the door. Draco turned on his side, and propped his head on his hand. His elbow was digging into the bed, and Hermione looked over at Draco as her hand rested on the doorknob.

He smirked at her, looking completely sexy and good enough to eat.

"Where _are_ you going Mrs. Malfoy?"

Hermione felt her lips tug upwards, and she was smiling as wide as she could at Draco's question, because he'd called her Mrs. Malfoy. She loved hearing that name...She wanted to hear that name come out of his mouth every single day for the rest of her life.

Well that's it for this chapter. I can't wait to hear from all you reviewers. You guys are the best, and I love hearing everyone's opinions and feedback. Look forward to the next chapter!


	19. In Draco's Mind

Chp. 19- In Draco's Mind

_Hermione's Thoughts_

Thanks to everyone that reviewed chapter twenty!

Last Time:

The two couldn't stop laughing for five whole minutes because when one started to stop, the other would set them off again. Finally they both were breathing deeply, and trying not to laugh anymore.

Hermione got up and headed towards the door. Draco turned on his side, and propped his head on his hand. His elbow was digging into the bed, and Hermione looked over at Draco as her hand rested on the doorknob.

He smirked at her, looking completely sexy and good enough to eat.

"Where _are_ you going Mrs. Malfoy?"

Hermione felt her lips tug upwards, and she was smiling as wide as she could at Draco's question, because he'd called her Mrs. Malfoy. She loved hearing that name...She wanted to hear that name come out of his mouth every single day for the rest of her life.

Now:

"I'm hungry Draco...I have to eat for me, and our son now."

Draco smiled at the our son comment. He couldn't get over the fact that they were having a son. He was going to be a father of a baby boy...They really would need to start thinking of boy names for the baby.

Hermione watched Draco as his thoughts wandered around.

_Merlin! He is so handsome...I hope the baby takes after him more than me. God I can just see it now...A small pale blonde boy with curls in his hair, and bright silver eyes. I'll have two men to love soon...I don't know how I got so lucky, but I'm going to thank Merlin every day for my fortune._

Draco was standing up now, so Hermione was abruptly pulled out of her thoughts. She smiled at her husband when he closed the space between them. He cupped her face between his hands, covering her lips with his. Hermione felt her knees almost give out as he kissed her so softly, but passionately.

_Gods his lips are like heaven on mine...They're so soft, and full. Merlin I adore kissing him. I would kiss him every minute of the day if it was possible._

Hermione pouted slightly when Draco pulled back and he placated her with another quick kiss before pulling back to grin down at her. Hermione stared up at him, adoringly, and almost drowned in his silver eyes that were so deep and full of emotion at the moment.

"I suppose I'll just have to wait to ravish you till after lunch then...," Draco said in a husky tone, quirking an eyebrow as his sexy smirk appeared upon his lips.

Hermione's heart started racing and she nodded her head dumbfounded, not able to form coherent thoughts. Butterflies erupted in her stomach despite herself, and she could feel a smile tug at her lips. Draco smirked even more when he saw his wife was smiling up at him.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, and pulled her to his body. He lifted one hand up to tuck a stray piece of Hermione's hair behind her ear, and he couldn't help himself as his hand started stroking the soft skin upon her cheek.

Draco loved the creamy, smooth skin of Hermione's. She had the softest skin he'd ever felt, she smelled amazing, and she was so warm. He did love holding her every night, and he would have started holding her sooner as she slept but their 'relationship' had been sexual, and nothing more. He didn't want to get attached to the Muggleborn witch in the beginning, because that's just who he used to be. He'd changed a lot over the course of their affair, and he'd come to love her eventually. He was happy that he had someone who loved him in return for his love. He knew that Hermione had to love him, because she was pretty easy to read.

She hadn't been taught to hide her emotions like he had been he was just a small child. His father had told him it was weak to show emotions, and if he did cry over something or even flash a smile, he had been beaten with his father's cane.

Draco shuddered slightly at the horrid memories he still replayed over and over again from his childhood. He was going to make sure he was a wonderful father to his son, and he'd never tell him he wasn't allowed to show emotions, and he would never hit his children either.

He was going to make sure his children never feared him, and were never afraid to come to him if they had a problem. He knew that Hermione would make a fantastic mother for his kids, and he just hoped he could be as good a father as she was a mother. She always had a maternal instinct when she was with her two best friends, looking out for their safety and well being.

Hermione had always been responsible and mature for her age, acting as an adult when she was just a child. She thought with reason and logic, and was by far the smartest witch at Hogwarts in a century.

That was one thing he loved about Hermione...She was intelligent and could hold a stimulating conversation. He hated to admit it but he had dated some dunderheads over the years just because they had been good in bed. He told them jokes or made comments that went right over their heads. All he had used them for was the sex, and when he got bored, he throw them out on their bums. He had made a decision over the summer to sleep with someone who was intelligent after one particularly horrible girl, and who better than Hermione?

At first it had been only about the sex, which he had to admit was even better than all the other girls combined. They were so attuned to one another, and sparks flew when they were together. She was the perfect companion for him. Intelligent, sophisticated, graceful, and so damn beautiful...

One perk was that she didn't even realize how perfect she was, and she definitely wouldn't believe him if he told her she was beautiful. She wasn't cocky about how extraordinary she was, and she was practically blind to how flawless she actually was.

If there was perfection, Hermione would be it. He'd never met anyone who was more wonderful than her, and he was so _happy_ that he got to spend the rest of his life with her. He really couldn't have asked for anyone better. She was his one true love...Of that he was certain.

Draco was a husband now, and he was going to be a father soon. His mission in life was to keep his family happy, and to love them with all of his heart. It was going to be a bumpy road at first because of how clueless he was when it came to love, but he was sure Hermione would help him along the way.

Impregnating Hermione, even unintentionally, was the best thing that had ever happened to him. It made him grown up and decide what the hell he was going to do with his life. He'd left her after she told him about the baby, confused and scared. He couldn't allow her to see him like that. He had sat down to think about what he had to decide, and he'd wrote to his mother to tell her he was going to marry Hermione.

He'd sort of lied about who's decision it was to get married, because Hermione wouldn't have agreed if she had known it was him who really wanted this. She would have declined, and where would that have left him? His mother had been less than happy that he'd gotten a girl pregnant so young, but she was happy about having Hermione as her daughter-in-law. She was the best choice for a Malfoy wife except perhaps because of her blood, but that didn't matter to Draco anymore. Hermione was perfect, and it didn't matter that she wasn't what you would call a Pureblood. She would be a wonderful Malfoy wife, and they would make beautiful children together...

Yes he was definitely looking forward to that part. Making love whenever they wanted to, and also having children who were half Hermione and half him running around the Manor. Laughter would bounce off the walls, and it would brighten up the drab mansion immensely. Merlin how he would love to see Hermione holding a small child with silky blonde curls, and chocolate brown eyes in her arms.

Motherhood was going to be well suited for her, and she already had a glow at the moment when she was only a month pregnant. He didn't know how anyone else couldn't have noticed this fact, but maybe he was the only one who saw it. She was much brighter and happier it seemed now.

She may complain about the mood swings and getting fat, but he knew they were minor nuisances. Once she had the babe in her arms, she would forget all about the horrible things like morning sickness and labor. Plus she could lose weight after she had the baby, getting down to her original size again.

He grinned devilishly to himself when he thought about her breasts becoming enlarged through the pregnancy. If she was going to be breast-feeding then they would definitely go up a cup size and stay that way. If she didn't there was still a good chance to go up a cup size. It wasn't like he didn't love her body the way it was already, but he was a man...Hermione with bigger breasts would be a wonderful bonus to her already fantastic body.

Hermione stared up at her husband. He'd been silent for awhile now, not even moving except for shuddering once. Hermione wanted to reach out and touch his face, holding him tighter than she already was. Whatever had been running through his mind was unpleasant and perhaps even scary...

She was kind of happy that he had a smirk upon his face at the moment, and his eyes were twinkling merrily. She wanted to know what was going on in his head. It had to be something fairly naughty to get that look upon his handsome face. His devilish smirk was a trademark sign that anything he was thinking or about to do was not suitable for children under seventeen.

Hermione looked at the clock and saw that it had been a good fifteen minutes that Draco had been thinking. Perhaps she should bring him out of his thoughts so they could actually make it to lunch. She really _was _hungry and there was only about fifteen minutes left. She had to get dressed as it was, since she was just in Draco's t-shirt.

She lifted a hand up, cupping Draco's soft cheek, bringing him out of his thoughts. He looked down at her, dazed and surprised for a moment before he smiled at her. He placed a hand under her chin and kissed her passionately. Hermione groaned and pressed herself into his body.

_Merlin he makes it hard for me to want to leave...Damn him for being so irresistable. I really should eat something though before we start shagging like mad, because I really am hungry, and I'm eating for two now. I don't want to get too hungry when there's a small fetus inside me, because it's not good for it. I want the baby to be healthy, and I should be healthy as well. I'm going to get sick if I don't eat, and if I don't get Draco off me, that's exactly what's going to happen..._

Just as Hermione was about to pull away, Draco was the one to break the kiss. He kissed her forehead softly before staring down into her eyes.

"Let's go get you fed...We don't want you and junior to get hungry now, do we?"

Hermione shook her head and beamed up at Draco. He surprised her every day...

Draco released her and watched her leave the room with a smile on his face. He really did love seeing her in his clothes. They were way too big, but she was cute in them...

Hermione made her way into her bedroom, and went to her wardrobe without closing her bedroom door. She stripped out of Draco's shirt and grabbed out a pair of black jogging pants, and a white long sleeve shirt. She slipped them on, and then slid her feet into a pair of black trainers. It was good enough to go downstairs in.

She went into the common room and grabbed Draco's outstretched hand that was offered to her. She intertwined their fingers, and they made their way down to the Great Hall. Hermione braced herself for the stares she knew they would encounter. She was just going to take this thing one day at a time, and eventually the gossip would die down.

She would be strong till then, and she definitely wouldn't let Draco see the small amount of fear she felt at being the center of attention. She knew that people were talking behind their backs, but she was going to be ok with it. She had Draco, and in several months they would have a baby boy. Her life was turning out pretty perfect after a horrible start.

There were always obstacles or bumps along the ride though, otherwise everything would be way too easy. No one would work hard to get what they wanted in life. They would just have been handed it on a silver platter. Everyone would get extremely lazy after some time.

Hermione was happy where her life was at the moment. She had a great husband, and she was pregnant with a child. What could be better?

_Well perhaps if we had waited a few years to have kids...but then we wouldn't have ended up together. It's for the best, and I'm not scared about being a mother. I'm looking forward to it. I just know Draco will be a good daddy, and I'm happy beyond belief with being a Malfoy. I'm having the Malfoy heir, and I don't think I could get happier than I am now...Well maybe if Draco admitted to me that he loves me, but I should hold off on that hope for a bit. He probably isn't very open with feelings right now, but I can change that after time. I'm going to make him open up, because he needs to be able to feel emotions. I want to show him all the emotions...Happiness, sadness, anger, regret, lust, love, etc. Especially the last one..._

Hermione saw that all eyes were upon them again, but not for as long as they were the first time. She smiled at this and kissed Draco quickly before taking her seat. She grabbed whatever was within reach and started inhaling her food. It was not a pretty sight, but she didn't care at the moment.

She had seven minutes to eat, and she'd be damned if she didn't get to eat her fill. Harry and Ron exchanged a look at their friend's strange behavior...behavior she usually reprimanded both of them upon, but they decided not to say anything because she was pregnant, and probably volatile when annoyed because of the mood swings she was facing. They wanted to remain alive, and in one piece...

Hermione finished eating all she could with one minute left, and she sighed with satisfaction. She felt so much better now that she had eaten. She really was eating a lot more than normal, but that was ok. She was eating for two, which she had to keep reminding herself. It was good to eat more, but she needed to eat healthy. She wanted this pregnancy to go perfectly and smoothly, and she didn't want anything to happen.

The hall was almost empty by now since lunch was now over, and Hermione watched as the food disappeared before her eyes. She smiled to herself before looking over at the Slytherin table. Draco was staring at her, and he grinned when he saw that her attention was on him. He winked at her, and Hermione giggled quietly to herself. She looked around to make sure no one had heard her, and was relieved that she was in a now deserted room, except for Draco.

She got up from her seat carefully, and met him at the doors. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and the Head Boy and Girl made their way back up to their common room, in comfortable silence.

So what did you all think of this chapter? You learn a lot more about Draco and what he happens to be thinking. I hope this helps clear some questions up that some of you may have. Please review because I can't wait to hear everyone's opinion! I love everyone that takes the time to read my story, whether you review or not...although I love hearing your input and comments if you do review. It's very rewarding for me...


	20. The Real Draco

Chp. 20- The Real Draco

_Hermione's Thoughts_

Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter!

Last Time:

Hermione finished eating all she could with one minute left, and she sighed with satisfaction. She felt so much better now that she had eaten. She really was eating a lot more than normal, but that was ok. She was eating for two, which she had to keep reminding herself. It was good to eat more, but she needed to eat healthy. She wanted this pregnancy to go perfectly and smoothly, and she didn't want anything to happen.

The hall was almost empty by now since lunch was now over, and Hermione watched as the food disappeared before her eyes. She smiled to herself before looking over at the Slytherin table. Draco was staring at her, and he grinned when he saw that her attention was on him. He winked at her, and Hermione giggled quietly to herself. She looked around to make sure no one had heard her, and was relieved that she was in a now deserted room, except for Draco.

She got up from her seat carefully, and met him at the doors. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and the Head Boy and Girl made their way back up to their common room, in comfortable silence.

Now:

Hermione rested her head against Draco's shoulder, and sighed with satisfaction. She was beyond happy, and she was happy with the way her life was at the moment. She wasn't going to complain about the fact that Draco hadn't confessed love to her, because at the moment he cared about her. Maybe he didn't love her yet, but he would in time.

She would just have to be patient and wait for that moment. It didn't matter how long it took him, as long as he said those three words...I love you was all she wanted to hear from him, and she would be content for the rest of her life.

His love is what she wanted most in the world. With it she could conquer anything and everything. Nothing would get to her if she was in love.

Hermione smiled at this. She didn't happen to notice Draco staring down at her with love filled eyes, lost in her daydreaming. Draco smiled to himself when he saw his wife was happy, and smiling.

Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of Draco's voice. They were outside the portrait leading into the common room, and he had just said the password. He ushered them into their common room, before turning his attention to Hermione.

She looked up at her husband, and smiled almost shyly when he cupped her face in between her hands. He smiled before leaning down and closing the space in between their lips. Hermione groaned softly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She threaded her hands into his fine blonde locks as their lips danced against each other. Draco's mouth moved perfectly against her's, and she pressed herself into his body as his lips devoured her's.

Hermione sighed into the kiss and Draco took this opportunity to slip his tongue inside his wife's mouth. He cupped her bottom in one of his hands, massaging it and earning a moan from Hermione.

She rubbed her hips against Draco's, and grinned when this action elicited a groan from him. Hermione loved when Draco moaned and groaned from something she did. It made her feel powerful and sexy that she was able to do that to him.

_Yes and he sounds so sexy when he groans...It makes me want to jump even more. Which isn't a bad idea at the moment. He did say he wanted to ravish me after I ate, so maybe we should get to it. I love shagging with Draco. He knows just how to move his body and he definitely knows how to please a women...He's gifted with his mouth, hands, and he's very well equipped in his nether regions. Draco could be a model with his flawless looks...even a nude model. Although I really wouldn't want a bunch of other girls drooling all over my husband. I'm just thinking that he's so perfect that he could do it. Yes I don't want him to pose nude for anyone...except me._

Hermione giggled softly at this thought and Draco broke their lips apart to stare down at her. She slowly opened her eyes, half dazed, to see why he had pulled away.

Draco quirked an eyebrow at her peculiar behavior before pressing his lips to the sensitive skin below her ear. He trailed kisses along her neck, and started moving towards his bedroom. Hermione smiled as she followed his lead, and she practically purred with satisfaction at the feel of his lips upon her neck.

He sucked on her shoulder after he had pushed her shirt down somewhat so he could get to the skin. Hermione felt her back pressed into his door within seconds, and she hurriedly opened the door, walking inside. Draco closed the door behind them and removed his lips from Hermione's body long enough to pull her long sleeve shirt over her head. Draco's eyes widened slightly at the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra before he smirked in approval.

Hermione laughed softly at the look on Draco's face before getting to work on his shirt. Draco stood there, letting her finish her job before he laid on the bed, drawing Hermione on top of him. She straddle his hips and smiled at his obvious arousal poking her.

She leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips before whispering, "Looks like someone is happy to see me..."

Draco chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist, and grinding his hips into her's. Hermione moaned his name loudly at this and felt her heart racing. Draco drove her crazy with lust, but she wasn't complaining.

He was the only man that made her feel like this, and she was glad for that. She pressed her hips down into his arousal, before moving her hips back and forth. Draco sucked in his breath and closed his eyes as Hermione assaulted his very sensitive hard on.

He wasn't about to complain though. It felt amazing...

"Merlin Hermione," Draco groaned and slipped a hand inside her pants and knickers, rubbing her clit.

Hermione gasped with pleasure, pressing herself against his hand as it sent waves of pleasure throughout her body. She threw her head back and moaned loudly.

Draco grinned up at the sight before him. A half naked Hermione on top of him, grinding against his hand as he stroked her. He slipped a finger inside her, and smiled even more when Hermione shuddered with pleasure.

He stroked her for several minutes, only stopping when she was close to her climax. He removed his hand from her knickers, despite Hermione's protests. She pouted down at him but he gave her a reassuring grin. More pleasure was yet to come...

Draco slipped her pants off, followed by her knickers. Hermione undid his pants as well, and pulled them down along with his boxers. They were both naked at this point, and Draco shifted his hips till he was buried inside Hermione's folds.

Both of them let out a groan of satisfaction and relief at finally being joined together again. Neither moved for several minutes until Hermione started sliding off of him and back on.

Draco laid back and watched Hermione as she started breathing heavier, and as she started to develop a thin sheen of sweat upon her body. He rested one of his hands upon her hip and let the other squeeze her bum, massaging one part of her body that he was obsessed with.

Hermione had a wonderful derrière, and one that he did like looking at often. It was the most wonderful and adorable bum he had ever seen, and it was soft, and smooth. Sometimes when Hermione was asleep he would just lay there, staring at every inch of her body, appreciating the wonderfulness that was Hermione. He wouldn't change a thing about his wife, because she was absolutely perfect.

If he would have made up a dream girl, then it would have been Hermione. She was everything he could ever want in a woman and more. When they were younger Draco had been a complete arsehole towards her because of her blood, and he felt horrible about it now. He had no idea how he could be so cruel to someone who was so perfect, for him. She was his soul mate, The One. He should have realized it sooner, but he was far too busy sleeping around and being a major arse. He regretted everything he had done to hurt her and he would spend the rest of his life making it up to her.

He was never going to hurt Hermione again, and he was going to make sure she was happy as she could be. He was going to love her like mad...so much that she might even get sick of him sometimes. He was going to be the best bloody husband she could ask for, or he was going to kill himself trying.

Draco brought himself back to the present time and flipped Hermione over till she was on her back. She gasped in surprise before smiling up at him. She grabbed his face in between her hands, bringing his lips crashing down upon her's.

Draco slipped out of Hermione before embedding himself deep within her again as they snogged each other senseless. He nibbled on her bottom lip, and Hermione quickly opened her mouth, meeting his tongue in the middle.

Their tongues tangoed as Draco kept a slow, steady pace with his thrusts. They were slow, and deep, and Hermione was loving every moment of it. He was amazing in bed, and he was so wonderful to her. She wanted all of this for the rest of her life...

Hermione let her fingers stroke his smooth pale cheek before she slipped her hand into his hair. The strands were messy and slightly sweaty, but she didn't mind. She pushed the strands that were falling into his face away before pressing herself into his body more.

Draco grinned against her lips before trailing a hand along her curves. He slipped a hand in between her body and circled her erect nipple with his thumb. Hermione gasped into his mouth at this, and Draco grinned even more as he began to massage her sensitive breast.

Hermione felt her mind racing and her stomach fill with butterflies as Draco's hands did wonderful things to her breasts. He knew just how to make her moan and pant with pleasure.

_Merlin I will never tire of Draco. He's absolutely perfect and I will always love him. He can't even begin to imagine how much I love him and care for him. He's my everything from now on. He's my husband, lover, and he's the father of my soon to be born child. Hopefully there will be more to come, because despite a few minor complaints, I love having our baby inside me. We made a small child, and he's one half of Draco and one half of me...He's all ours. We're going to be having a son in a few months..._

Hermione felt tears start to form in her eyes and she willed them away. She didn't want Draco to worry that he was hurting her, because it was far from that. He was actually being very gentle with her...It was as if he wanted to make sure he didn't hurt her or the baby, and she felt her heart race at that thought. Maybe he was falling for her already...Maybe he already loved her, and wanted to make sure he was gentle and sweet with her.

Or maybe he was just tired and wasn't up for a rough shag...Or maybe he just wanted to make sure he didn't hurt the baby...

She had no clue what was going on inside his head, or heart. She never understood men or what they were all about. Sure she could understand Harry and Ron, but she had been best friends with them since they were eleven. She had had plenty of time to get to know how their inner workings all worked, and what exactly they were thinking.

Now Draco was another story. He was intelligent, secretive, and mysterious. She hadn't known him, really known him, for very long and she was confused sometimes when it came to Draco. He was so hard to read, but she knew with time that she would be able to read him like a book. She would just have to wait till that time came before she could fully understand her husband.

Draco kept his thrusts slow, and deep as he pulled his mouth away from his wife's. Hermione started to whimper in protest before she moaned softly.

"Gods Draco..."

Draco grinned against her breast as he sucked softly on it, trailing his tongue around her nipple before giving it a slight tug. Hermione gasped before moaning Draco's name loudly.

Draco trailed kisses up her neck before trailing them along her jaw. He kissed her softly on the lips as she got closer and closer to her orgasm. He knew she was on the edge and he stared down at her as he pushed himself in as far as he could go with each thrust. He slid his hand down her leg till it was behind Hermione's knee, bringing her leg up beside him so it was bent and her foot was resting on the bed.

She groaned as the new position let Draco slid in even farther with each thrust, and she moaned his name one last time before she fell over the edge of ecstasy.

Draco groaned her name as her walls massaged his member, and he let his eyes take in Hermione as her mouth was half open, crying out in pleasure. Her eyes were half closed, covered with her heavy eyelids as her world was crumbling before her eyes. Draco joined her a few seconds later with a cry, and collapsed on top of her without squishing her.

Hermione sighed with satisfaction and ran her hand down Draco's back, before cupping his bum. He lifted his head to stare down at her, and she cracked a grin at him. He chuckled at this before kissing her quickly on her lips.

He rolled them over so she was lying on top of him, and she snuggled into him, resting her head upon his chest. She yawned and Draco smiled down at the top of her head. He pulled his covers up over them and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly to his body. She fit perfectly in his arms, and he kissed her on the top of the head before lying perfectly still.

Draco waited till Hermione was asleep, breathing heavily, till he let his hand run through her hair. He let his hand wander down to cup her cheek, his thumb stroking the soft, smooth skin there. He let his eyes take in everything, from the shape of her lips to the way her eyelashes fluttered when she slept, almost as if she was batting her eyes at him.

He smiled to himself with happiness before placing a kiss upon her forehead.

"I love you Hermione," he whispered softly before closing his eyes and letting sleep overcome him as well.

So what did you all think of this chapter? It's not eventful per say, but it does have some useful and important information within it. It gives us more insight with our favorite couple, and it shows us just how much Draco really cares for Hermione. He just has to admit it to her now, which might take him some time given his past. You'll have to wait and see what happens in the next chapter. You guys are the best, and I can't wait to read all your wonderful reviews.


	21. Things He Loved About Hermione

Chp. 21- Things He Loved About Hermione

_Hermione's Thoughts_

Thanks to everyone that reviewed chapter twenty.

Last Time:

He rolled them over so she was lying on top of him, and she snuggled into him, resting her head upon his chest. She yawned and Draco smiled down at the top of her head. He pulled his covers up over them and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly to his body. She fit perfectly in his arms, and he kissed her on the top of the head before lying perfectly still.

Draco waited till Hermione was asleep, breathing heavily, till he let his hand run through her hair. He let his hand wander down to cup her cheek, his thumb stroking the soft, smooth skin there. He let his eyes take in everything, from the shape of her lips to the way her eyelashes fluttered when she slept, almost as if she was batting her eyes at him.

He smiled to himself with happiness before placing a kiss upon her forehead.

"I love you Hermione," he whispered softly before closing his eyes and letting sleep overcome him as well.

Now:

Almost three weeks had come to pass since Draco and Hermione had shown up together in the Great Hall, and rumors had finally started dying down. There were only a select couple that were still circulating the halls, but soon those would die out as well.

Hermione had developed a slight bump on her stomach and she was slight self conscious about it. Draco didn't seem to notice though, or if he did, he didn't say anything. No other students had noticed her 'baby bump' and for this she was grateful.

She didn't want anyone knowing about the baby till later. Once others found out about the baby, their happy-go-lucky world would come crashing down. She wasn't ready for that to happen yet.

Draco still hadn't admitted his love, but he was constantly surrounding her even when they happened to be in public. He was showing more affection when it was just the two of them alone, which was a good thing. Sometimes he would rub her belly, grinning like a fool as he stared down at her stomach that held their son.

Hermione knew that Draco was ecstatic about having a boy. He could teach him how to play Quidditch like a pro, how to throw a punch, how to duel like a proper wizard, and how to make girls fall at his feet. She just knew that Draco was going to teach their son how to make his Malfoy charms work to his advantage so that he got everything he could ever want and so much more. She was going to have to balance out everything Draco taught their children so that they turned out as mature teenagers.

She didn't think she could handle one hormonal teenager, never mind the two or three kids she wanted at least. She had always wanted a big family since she was an only child. She knew all too well how lonely being an only child was. Draco knew as well, and she was positive that his childhood was far more lonelier than hers' had been.

_His parents had been cruel, especially his father. He probably was always being punished for something and he probably had never had the privilege of just being a child when he was younger. He could never shout and run with utter abandonment...It must have been torture in itself to see the other children out having fun while he was sitting in his room, bruised and battered for talking out of turn or something of the same magnitude._

Hermione felt her heart squeeze painfully at the image this idea concurred. She was going to do everything in her power to try and make Draco overcome his childhood. She knew that it still haunted him, but he always kept this part of himself hidden away. She was going to help him conquer this so he could become a wonderful father. She knew that he was going to be scared around their children at first, because he was going to think he would become his father. Hermione knew in her heart that Draco would never be Lucius.

He was too kind and wonderful for that to happen. His mother must of had something to do with the way he turned out. Hermione had met Narcissa Malfoy, and she had instantly liked the woman. She would have to thank Narcissa for the way Draco had turned out. She owned the love of her life to that woman. Without his mother's presence and love throughout his childhood, Draco could have quite possibly turned into his father. It was with his mother's guidance that he had turned into his own wonderful person, even if it meant that his father was furious for his son's results.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She was staring at her reflection with amazement. Even though the pregnancy books said she couldn't feel the baby till later on, she swore she felt it moving inside her.

She rubbed her hand tenderly over her stomach and pulled her three quarter sleeve navy blue shirt back down over her stomach. It was tight on the top, and looser on the bottom, covering the bump she so desperately wanted to hide at this moment. She smoothed the invisible wrinkles out of her black dress pants and slipped her black flip flops off.

It was almost seven at night, and Hermione took one last look at herself in the mirror before heading out to the common room. Her hair was tumbling to her shoulders in loose ringlets and her make-up was light and natural. She collapsed on the sofa, her legs crossed in front of her. It was a Saturday night and she had absolutely nothing to do.

Draco and her had spent the day apart for once, opting to spend some quality time with their friends who they hadn't really seen lately. She had just arrived back at their common room half an hour again, and found it empty. Draco wouldn't be home for quite some time most likely, so she decided to take a short nap till that time. She was exhausted after being up half of the previous night throwing up because of her morning sickness.

Before she had went to Gryffindor tower, she had made sure to get some more of that morning sickness potion from Madame Pompfrey since it obviously was still going on. By the end of this month when this batch of potion wore off, her morning sickness should have completely disappeared.

Because this was her first pregnancy, she was bound to be sick more often, which is probably why she was still sick during her second month. Draco was concerned though, which is why they had an appointment Friday after classes at St. Mungo's for a check up. Draco wanted to make sure everything was okay with the baby and with Hermione. Hermione could tell he was concerned, and this just made her love him even more than she already did.

_He's concerned for our son and I...What's not to love? He is so completely perfect, and I fall more in love with him each and every day. Now if he'll just say he loves me too, then my world will be complete. I'm not asking for much, am I? Maybe I __**am**__ asking for too much from Draco this early in our relationship. He never promised to love me, and maybe I'd do good to remember that. He's not used to loving someone, except maybe his mom, who he's known his entire life._

Hermione decided to think about it later, and laid down on the couch. She closed her eyes, and before she knew it, she had drifted to sleep.

When Draco walked into the Head common room, his eyes immediately fell upon his sleeping wife. She looked so peaceful and angelic in her sleep. He felt a smile tug at his lips and before he knew it, he was grinning from ear to ear. He slowly made his way over to Hermione, and sat on the edge of the couch next to her. She groaned softly and huddled closer to her chest as if she was trying to stay warm, shuddering softly. Draco felt her arm with his hand and shivered.

She was freezing...

He looked around for a blanket, and when he found none, he laid down behind her, wrapping his arms around her body. She stopped shuddering and sighed with content.

Draco smiled at the effect he had over his wife, even when she was asleep. She moaned softly and pressed herself back against him more. Draco groaned softly as her bum innocently rubbed erotically against his groin. He could already feel himself becoming hard from this simply innocent gesture. He stilled her body with his hands upon her hips.

He buried his face in her loose curls, and inhaled deeply. Hermione smelled just like her shampoo, which happened to be mango scented. Draco smiled and played with a spiral, twirling it around his finger as he thought.

Hermione just used shampoo and body wash to get a scent. She didn't use perfume like other girls. That's one thing Draco loved so much about her. She was clean and smelled faintly of whatever scent she happened to be using.

She didn't reek and smell to high heaven like all the other girls. She was so natural and pure, and he loved her for that fact. Her smell was faint but enticing, sending waves of pleasure throughout his body every time he smelled his wife. Her smell was one of the reasons he had gone after her in the first place.

Hermione wasn't like other girls, in any aspect. She was unique and intelligent, and Draco found himself intrigued by Hermione Granger over and over again. He couldn't recall a time when he wasn't intrigued by how big the differences between her and the other girls at Hogwarts were. He turned Hermione in her sleep so she was facing him, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist in a possessive manner.

Draco stared down at his wife, lightly running his fingers down her cheekbone. Hermione stirred slightly at the soft touch, but didn't wake. A smile appeared on her face, and Draco found himself smiling at her reaction.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her warm forehead before lying with her, resting his forehead against hers'. He felt warm all over when he realized just how perfectly Hermione fit in his arms. It was like they were made for each other, in every single aspect.

She was the perfect person for him to spend the rest of his life with...He just couldn't believe he hadn't realized it sooner. Now he needed to gain the courage to tell Hermione how he felt about her.

Now that was the difficult part...

He'd never fallen for another woman in his life. The only woman he'd ever loved before was his mother, and that was a different kind of love.

Draco Malfoy had never fallen head over heels for anyone before and he didn't know how to take the fact that he'd fallen for Hermione Granger. Sure she was his wife now, but before she had just been a fling. He'd just been using her for sex until she'd gotten pregnant. Then everything had gotten complicated...

They hadn't meant for it to happen...That is for sure. Draco had thought to leave the contraception to her, and she had obviously thought he was doing something to prevent pregnancy from occurring. They had never really discussed who was taking care of it, because let's just face it...They had hated each other quite passionately before everything had happened. Passion had overcome them though and they hadn't worried about anything but their lust. At least on his part that's how it was. He didn't really know how she had felt about their whole affair.

He knew that at one time she was close to breaking it off, but she had changed her mind once her eyes locked upon his. She was weak against him, because of how wonderful they were together. She couldn't stay away, just like he couldn't stay away from her either.

They were two enemies drawn to each other by lust and kept together with love. It was almost a fairytale come true. Sworn enemies who became lovers and ended up falling in love.

Draco laid there thinking over their situation before shaking Hermione awake softly. She slowly opened her eyes, and stared up at him through her thick eyelashes. Draco felt a shiver run down his spine at the look he received from his wife. Her eyelids were heavy and her look was seductive, even when she was half asleep.

He smiled softly down at her before lowering his lips to hers'. He kissed her slowly and passionately, cupping her cheek with his hand. Hermione moaned softly as she kissed her husband back, allowing her hands to slip into his silky hair. As she played with his fine locks, she pressed her body against his. She could feel Draco poking her, and she smiled softly before slowly circling her hips against his.

They remained lying there, snogging each other senseless for several minutes before Draco stood up, pulling Hermione carefully up with him. He started walking them over to his bedroom with their lips still joined together.

Their kiss was eager and their hands roamed over each other's bodies in an exploring manner. They had already gotten to know their significant other's body but that didn't mean they couldn't learn more. Draco slowly started stripping Hermione out of her pants. She had already kicked off her flip flops and she shimmied out of her pants, kicking them off when they reached her ankles. She quickly started removing Draco's pants when he started lifting her shirt over her head. They broke their lips apart just long enough for both their shirts to come off.

Hermione ran her hands along his chest and down to his abs before finishing on his pants. She pushed them down along with his silky boxers till he was as naked as the day he was born. Draco undid her bra, freeing her swollen breasts from their confines. He massaged them tenderly, being careful not to hurt Hermione. She let a soft moan escape from her mouth, and pressed herself into his capable hands even more. Draco chuckled before trailing his hands down her curves and allowing one hand to dip inside her lacy knickers.

His fingers found her slit, and he pushed two fingers inside her folds with precision and care. Hermione purred with satisfaction at Draco's actions. Draco smirked against her lips as she gasped with pleasure as his fingers worked their magic upon her. After he was satisfied with the fact that she was soaking wet, he pulled his fingers out, sliding them up till they were at the top of her knickers. He slipped them from her legs and pulled his lips away from his wife's lips to stare down at her.

He let his eyes roam over her perfect body before allowing a sexy smirk to appear on his face. Hermione smiled before staring up at him curiously, wondering exactly what he was up to. Draco gave her a reassuring grin before spinning her around once they were standing next to his bed. He leaned her over the side of the bed, pressing her abdomen and upper body tenderly against the top of the bed.

Draco quickly closed the space in between them, slowly sliding inside her from behind. He let his hands rest on her hips, so he could control the speed as they shagged. Hermione groaned as Draco filled her completely, digging her nails into Draco's comforter as he slide in as far as he could possibly go inside her. He pulled out and slide back in, drawing her back onto him with his hands upon her hips so that he slide in farther and farther with each thrust.

"Draco," Hermione moaned softly, over and over again as he filled her time after time.

She let a gasp escape as he slide one hand up her body till it was tangled within her curls. He gripped her hair tightly, making her arch her back in response.

Draco smiled to himself at the effect he had over his wife. She was loving every minute they were joined together. He grinned to himself with pride and slid his hand that was resting on her hip around her body. He slid it down till he was rubbing her clit, sending waves of pleasure throughout Hermione's body.

She shuddered against his body as he filled her and stroked her to ecstasy. She bite her lower lip to keep from crying out in pleasure as his hand did wonderful things to her. She groaned and ground herself back against Draco as he tugged lightly on her hair.

Hermione grinned to herself as Draco moaned her name loudly at her actions, sending butterflies erupting through her stomach.

Draco was being careful to not squish her beneath his body since her stomach was lying against the bed. He remained standing the entire time, not leaning on her at all. Hermione pushed herself back against Draco with each of his thrusts, crying out in pleasure as he rubbed her walls sensually.

She couldn't remember ever feeling this much pleasure before. He was going to drive her over the edge soon with everything that he was doing.

Hermione spread her legs wider as she got closer to her climax, groaning softly as Draco slid even further inside her. The change of positions didn't do much to keep her from climaxing right away.

It only took another minute before Hermione cried Draco's name passionately as she felt wave after wave of ecstasy crashing down upon her intensely. Draco followed her after a couple second, groaning her name hoarsely as her walls massaged him. Their climax seemed to last forever, even though it was only thirty seconds at the most.

Hermione was breathing heavily, not able to catch her breath from their intense shag and climaxes. Draco collapsed on top of his wife, resting his head in the middle of her back. He still kept his weight off of her so that he didn't hurt either her or the baby.

Draco pulled out of Hermione after they had both caught their breath, his cock covered in their combined juices. Both of them were sweaty and exhausted from their thoroughly exhausting shag. Draco pulled the covers in his bed down before pulling Hermione into bed with him. He covered them both up before grabbing his wife into his arms. They both fell asleep quickly, tired beyond belief as they held each other tightly in their sleep.

Ok that's it for this chapter. It's really long, and I wasn't going to make it quite this long, but I just started writing and kept going with it. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I skipped three weeks because they were basically pointless. More interesting things should be happening in the next couple chapters, but we'll have to wait and see what exactly is going to be happening. I might be skipping time here and there to get things moving faster, so bare with me. Keep reading and reviewing! I love reading your reviews. You guys are awesome. Look forward to the next chapter!


	22. Most Perfect Girl

Chp. 22- Most Perfect Girl

_Hermione's Thoughts_

Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last update.

Last Time:

It only took another minute before Hermione cried Draco's name passionately as she felt wave after wave of ecstasy crashing down upon her intensely. Draco followed her after a couple second, groaning her name hoarsely as her walls massaged him. Their climax seemed to last forever, even though it was only thirty seconds at the most.

Hermione was breathing heavily, not able to catch her breath from their intense shag and climaxes. Draco collapsed on top of his wife, resting his head in the middle of her back. He still kept his weight off of her so that he didn't hurt either her or the baby.

Draco pulled out of Hermione after they had both caught their breath, his cock covered in their combined juices. Both of them were sweaty and exhausted from their thoroughly exhausting shag. Draco pulled the covers in his bed down before pulling Hermione into bed with him. He covered them both up before grabbing his wife into his arms. They both fell asleep quickly, tired beyond belief as they held each other tightly in their sleep.

Now:

Hermione was the first to wake up, with a huge smile on her face. She snuggled closer to her husband, running her hands lightly over his chest.

_Last night was amazing...I don't think I've ever felt that good in my life. Draco was being so careful with me and my stomach, yet he drove me nearly insane with how good everything had felt. We definitely need to do him behind me more often..._

She lifted her head slightly till she was staring down at Draco. She was lying on him slightly, her left leg thrown over his legs, and her body curled into his side. She grinned to herself before trailing kisses along Draco's jaw. He stirred slightly at her soft kisses, but he didn't awake.

Hermione grinned even more as she slid her hand down his muscular body, and slowly ran her hand along his cock as she sucked softly on the sensitive spot below his ear.

Draco's groan, when it came, was music to her ears...Hermione grinned against his neck before continuing with her two tasks. His cock had hardened beneath her hand quickly, and she took him in her hand, slowly stroking him up and down.

She nipped softly at the love bite she'd left behind before trailing kisses up and down his neck. Draco let a husky moan escape when her thumb traced his sensitive head, pushing himself up into her hand more.

Hermione laughed at this, earning her a nip on her earlobe from Draco. She lifted her head up to stare into her husband's hypnotic eyes, and shivered. His silver eyes always made her feel so peaceful, and so _sexy_...It was like she was the most beautiful woman in the world, or at least it seemed that Draco thought that...

There was no way that she could be certain about that fact, but she'd just have to believe it in her mind. He'd let her know if he actually thought that in due time...There was no point in fussing over it now, when he was surely not going to give her the answer she wanted to hear so bad.

Hermione focused on the task at hand, which happened to be giving Draco a hand job that would result in an earth shattering climax. She placed open mouth kisses along his strong, square jaw before kissing him softly on the lips.

Just as she was about to pull away, Draco slipped a hand into her curly hair, effectively keeping her lips against his. He massaged her scalp as he kissed her softly, sending shivers down her spine. Hermione gasped softly when she felt him nibble so tenderly on her lower lip, and when Draco's tongue slipped inside her mouth, massaging her tongue with expertise and care, she nearly died of bliss.

Hermione melted at his touch, pressing herself closer to him. Draco groaned as her erect nipples brushed against his bare chest, making goose bumps appear on his arms. He pushed Hermione's hand away before grabbing her hips and moving her till she was straddling his hips.

He pulled her down onto him, till he disappeared fully inside her. He grinned when Hermione shuddered on top of him, moaning his name softly against his lips in pleasure. Hermione let her hands get lost in Draco's messy platinum locks as she slowly ground her hips down into Draco's.

"Hermione..."

Draco helped move Hermione on and off himself as they kissed each other senseless. Draco couldn't get over how good it felt to kiss and make love to Hermione. Sure sex always felt good, but what he shared with Hermione was something special. He'd never felt this way about any other girl, and he didn't want to either. He'd never made love to any other woman either, and he found out that it was even more special than just shagging someone.

He was looking forward to making love with Hermione for the rest of their lives...In fact, he never wanted to stop...Not if it felt this amazing every time. Each time just seemed to get better and better than the last. Not that he was complaining about that, because he loved it.

Hermione was kissing him feverishly, not even worrying about how flustered and hot Draco was making her feel. She let her feelings pour out of her, kissing Draco with as much passion and love as she could muster at this early hour.

Draco met her kiss with some of his own passion, pulling his lips back to trail kisses along Hermione's face. She laughed softly when he kissed the tip of her nose, but her laughter stopped abruptly when he nipped at her pulse point, sending her pulse racing into overdrive. Draco grinned against her neck before sucking on her neck, running his hand along her hip till it was resting on her bum, massaging the soft, smooth skin with slow lazy circles.

Hermione let a soft purr escape as she speed up their thrusts, gasping as Draco filled her over and over again. Draco nipped at the love bite he'd left behind before pulling back to admire his handiwork. He stroked the smooth skin that was red and slightly sensitive before staring up into Hermione's eyes.

She stared down at him with a self-conscious smile, but when he smiled up at her, she grinned with utter abandonment.

Draco found himself unable to look away from her brilliant smile. He could feel his heart beating faster at this simple gesture she presented him with, and he slowly reached up, cupping Hermione's cheek delicately in his hand.

She leaned into his soft touch, her smile going megawatt at his gentle caressing. Draco slid his hand down till it was cupping her chin. He slowly brought her face to his, pressing a gentle kiss upon her lips, pulling back after a couple seconds to look into her eyes. Her eyelids were heavy with passion, and her stare was passionate and sultry.

Draco grinned before kissing her softly again, this time keeping his lips planted firmly against his wife's lips. Hermione wasn't about to pull away anytime soon though. She rested her hand upon Draco's cheek and kissed him with adoration.

He carefully flipped them over, conscious of the fact that Hermione was starting to get tired, and wrapped her legs around his waist before continuing where they had left off. Hermione groaned softly against his lips, but she didn't move away, even when she moaned his name loudly as her world started crumbling right before her eyes.

Draco joined her, groaning as her walls massaged him, unable to hold back any longer. He kept his weight off Hermione when he collapsed on top of her, his upper arms supporting his body. He rested his forehead against Hermione's shoulder, and smiled to himself when he felt Hermione's arms wrap tightly around him. She nestled her cheek into his locks on top of his head, before sighing with complete contentment.

This sound warmed Draco immensely, and before he knew what he was doing, he looked up at Hermione. She stared at him curiously, biting her lower lip in nervousness. A stray hair was falling into her adorably big eyes, and Draco couldn't help himself when he reached out to push it behind her ear. Once he was done with that, he stroked her cheek with his thumb, causing Hermione to blush slightly under his gaze and touch.

The next thing out of his mouth couldn't help but slip. Even if he hadn't admitted it to Hermione yet, he knew it was true without a doubt beyond his mind.

"I love you Hermione..."

Now it was out, and he wasn't about to take it back. She had a right to know, even if he did look like a fool for admitting his feelings in front of her. He saw Hermione's eyes widen as she realized what he'd just uttered.

Then her eyes filled with tears, which started pouring over as she flung her arms around his neck. Draco stroked her hair as he held her tightly, not exactly sure what had caused this minor breakdown...Could it have been his confession?

Had he read her signals wrong? Was she not in love with him? Was she horrified by the prospect of Draco falling in love with her?

"Hermione, what's wrong sweetheart?"

Hermione pulled back, laughing softly as she wiped her tears away.

"I'm so sorry Draco...I told myself I wouldn't cry when you finally said that to me, but my stupid hormones are completely out of whack..."

Draco nodded, because things were finally making sense. That pregnancy book had said she would have crying spells now and then, and that she could be quite emotional at times...

"It means a lot to me that you could say that to me out loud. I don't think you could ever know how good that felt to me when you finally said that. I just think you should know that I love you too Draco...With all of my heart...I..."

Hermione didn't get to finish her speech though because the next minute, Draco had smashed his lips down in hers', happy beyond belief. His wife loved him, and he loved her right back. Things were going to be perfect from now on, and it was all going to be absolutely wonderful.

He had a son coming into the world in several months, and he had _the_ most perfect girl in the world by his side. What more could a guy ask for?

Well perhaps having hot, passionate, mind-blowing sex wasn't too far down on the list, but Hermione gave that to him whenever he wanted it, so it was all good...Hell if he wanted to shag her all day and all night, she definitely wouldn't have minded or put up a fuss...Unless it was a school day, and then he would have a hard time selling that, because quite frankly, Hermione was in love with learning and all her classes.

She wouldn't miss them for anything, not even Draco himself. He tried not to be jealous about this fact, because he'd always known how Hermione and learning had been hand in hand from the first day of Hogwarts, much less the first day she could talk...

She must have grown up with the love of learning, her nose always buried in a book. He wouldn't have been surprised one bit if she'd started reading when she was only three years old. That's how intelligent Hermione was...He, himself, had started reading at four, and not that he'd admitted this out loud, but Hermione was even smarter than he was. She had such a lack for learning, and it was just something that seemed to come naturally to her. Sure she studied her butt off, but she really didn't have to. She could easily maintain her grades without any outside help, but she choose to study new things constantly, because it's what she loved to do...

Draco pulled himself back to reality, so he could concentrate fully on snogging Hermione as passionately as he possibly could. Her soft moans and groans only encouraged him further, and made him feel so warm inside. She had slipped her hands into his hair, keeping his lips firmly against hers', as if _he_ was about to pull away anytime soon...

Oh yeah...Now _that _was likely...NOT!

Pulling away from Hermione's soft, supple lips was the last thing on his mind at this moment. No he'd rather continue into something much more appealing and passionate...but he was content to snog her senseless for the time being.

He couldn't help the grin that broke out on his face when Hermione nipped delicately at his lower lip, before trailing her tongue around his lips as if she were licking a delicious ice cream cone...one that she didn't want to put down anytime soon.

Draco groaned and felt himself harden at the completely innocent yet immensely erotic image of Hermione licking an ice cream cone. That image made his loins burn with hot fire, because it was something so ordinary, yet totally arousing about seeing a woman, especially your wife, licking an ice cream cone as if her life depended on it...because then it got a guy to thinking about other things said woman could be doing instead of licking that ice cream cone...Going down on her husband would be the number one choice, but the second would have to be her tracing his mouth with that pretty little pink tongue.

Sure number one was a hell of a lot better than number two, but he'd take either one any day of the week...

Draco slipped his tongue in between her awaiting lips, caressing her warm, intoxicating mouth with love and enormous amounts of passion. Hermione melt at his caresses, purring with satisfaction as he trailed his hand along her curves, paying attention to her most sensitive areas.

He massaged her breasts till they ached with want, nipples painfully erect. She shivered slightly when his fingers slid down her stomach softly, caressing with gentle touches, where she happened to be keeping their son at this time. Finally she gasped when Draco dipped his hand in between her legs, rubbing her mound sensually, till she cried his name with want.

"Please Draco..."

The sound of his name, accompanied by pleading, made his heart skip a few beats in pleasure. He wasted no time giving Hermione what she deserved most. He slipped two fingers inside her, much to her delight, stroking her till a fire was blazing hot within her.

She broke her lips apart from his as she panted, closing her eyes as his fingers did wonderful things to her body. He stroked her sensitive spot in a come hither motion as he lowered his head to her breasts, trailing his tongue around her sensitive nipple as Hermione dug her nails into the comforter, groaning his name softly.

Draco's lips curved upwards in the corners at the complete abandonment that Hermione moaned his name with as she came undone at the seams. She arched her hips into his fingers as her climax took a hold of her body, sending ripples of pleasure throughout her entire body.

She moaned Draco's name over and over again as his mouth continued sucking, and licking her breasts. He didn't remove his fingers or stop stroking her till her orgasm ended. Hermione collapsed against Draco's pillows in complete exhaustion, her cheeks flush and her eyes sparkling with happiness.

Draco rolled off of Hermione once he'd finished his task, and stared up at the ceiling. It was too early in the morning to be doing all that strenuous activity...but Hermione deserved all that and more...

As if she could read his mind, she snuggled closer to him, holding him tightly. Draco grinned at this before leaning over slightly and pecking her on the lips. Hermione smiled against his lips, slipping her hand into his hair as she kissed him with such tenderness that it would make any onlookers cry...Well maybe not, because if anyone happened to be in Draco's bedroom, they probably would have screamed at seeing the two naked together.

This caused Draco to chuckle, and Hermione pulled away at the sound. She stared at him curiously, raising in eyebrow at his peculiar behavior. Draco shrugged and watched Hermione's tongue trace her swollen lips, wetting them. He groaned softly at the sight of that _bloody_ tongue that had caused quite a few erotic fantasies to pop into his brain before slipping a hand into Hermione's hair and smashing her lips against his.

Her tongue instantly desisted with its previous activity and instead went to work on tracing his lips. Draco felt himself harden yet again, groaning at how simply he was aroused by Hermione...That woman was going to be the death of him!

What did you all think of this chapter? I loved writing it, because it was fun and quite frankly, it was even romantic. So Draco's finally admitted his feelings to Hermione, and she returned the favor...Even though he'd already known her feelings for quite some time. I can't wait to read everyone's reviews, because you guys are the reason I write. I love getting your opinions and feedback more than anything else. Stay tuned for the next update...


	23. Taking Charge with Naughty Words

Chp. 23- Taking Charge with Naughty Words

_Hermione's Thoughts_

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! You guys are awesome!

Last Time:

As if she could read his mind, she snuggled closer to him, holding him tightly. Draco grinned at this before leaning over slightly and pecking her on the lips. Hermione smiled against his lips, slipping her hand into his hair as she kissed him with such tenderness that it would make any onlookers cry...Well maybe not, because if anyone happened to be in Draco's bedroom, they probably would have screamed at seeing the two naked together.

This caused Draco to chuckle, and Hermione pulled away at the sound. She stared at him curiously, raising in eyebrow at his peculiar behavior. Draco shrugged and watched Hermione's tongue trace her swollen lips, wetting them. He groaned softly at the sight of that _bloody_ tongue that had caused quite a few erotic fantasies to pop into his brain before slipping a hand into Hermione's hair and smashing her lips against his.

Her tongue instantly desisted with its previous activity and instead went to work on tracing his lips. Draco felt himself harden yet again, groaning at how simply he was aroused by Hermione...That woman was going to be the death of him!

Now:

Draco didn't pull back till he'd left his wife thoroughly snogged, and entirely breathless. He placed open mouth kisses along her jaw before kissing down her neck. Hermione laughed softly as his lips traced a path down her smooth neck, tilting her head backwards so he had better access to do as he pleased. She could feel Draco's lips curve upwards at her gesture, and in response, she smiled.

A gasp escaped from between her lips as his teeth scraped lightly over her racing pulse, sending shivers running down her spine. He continued kissing a path along her body, kissing along her left shoulder before kissing down her arm. She bit her lip to keep from giggling before lifting her head slightly to stare down at her husband's head. All she could see at the moment was his messy blonde locks, which looked so damn adorable.

"What are you doing Draco?"

"Kissing your entire body…"

Hermione laughed softly to herself before laying back and letting him do as he wanted. She could feel butterflies in her stomach, or perhaps that was the baby? She still thought that she could feel their son moving in there.

_I'm sure the doctors know what they're talking about, but there has to be cases that are exceptions to what the books say. I know that it's not just my mind that is causing me to feel the baby inside me. It has to be moving around at least a little bit, because I can feel it, and know in my heart that it's not just my mind playing tricks._

Hermione was brought out of her thoughts as Draco traced her nipple with his tongue before blowing his cool air upon the ring of saliva. Hermione shivered before pressing herself up into Draco to warm the cold area up.

"Bloody hell Draco…"

Draco chuckled before grabbing her face in his hands and looking into her eyes. Hermione found herself unable to stay angry with him, even if the offense would have been a particularly horrible one. He was too adorably handsome for her own good. And those seductive silver eyes of his always hypnotized her. She wanted to spend the rest of her life looking into those eyes. She'd be perfectly content to do that, and only that, till she was old and gray.

He maintained eye contact as he slowly closed the space in between their lips. Hermione met him halfway and sighed with satisfaction when his lips covered her own. The kiss was soft and romantic, and sent jolts of electricity running through her veins despite the utter lack of heated passion that Draco reserved for their kisses. This kiss was so much unlike all the other kisses she'd ever shared with him. It was personal and filled with love. It was loads better than any of their passion filled kisses. She'd take this slow, romantic kiss any day of the week.

Draco pulled back and looked down at Hermione, whose eyes were still closed and a look of utter bliss upon her face. He couldn't help it as an utterly foolish grin appeared upon his face. Hermione did strange things to him without even trying. He covered her lips again, sucking her lower lip in between his lips and nibbling upon it with his teeth, very lightly.

Hermione groaned as she let her hands wrap around his neck, drawing him closer and on top of her, before letting her hands get lost into his platinum strands. When Draco kissed her some more, she traced his lips with her tongue before pushing it through his open lips and caressed the inside of his mouth, exploring his warm, delicious mouth.

She smiled when she realized Draco was grinning, before trailing one hand down Draco's back, caressing his muscular back before reaching in between their bodies and running her hand along his warm chest. Draco growled slightly, and Hermione let a laugh slip through her lips at the rumble that came from his chest.

Draco rubbed his body against hers, his obvious arousal brushing against her most intimate place, causing Hermione to breathe in sharply and kiss Draco with more fever. He took her renewed passion she poured into the kiss as an okay, and placed his hands upon either side of her face, supporting his upper body as he slipped within her folds.

Hermione groaned as he filled her completely, pulling away from his lips to stare up at him. Draco grinned happily down at her as he moved in and out of her, slowly making love to her. Hermione continued to stare into his eyes, loving it as his eyes darkened immensely with the lust he was feeling. She grinned even further when an idea sprung into her mind.

_Hmm…Perhaps I should take 'charge' again. Draco does love it, even if he tried to deny it. He's kind of the dominating type usually, but I think he fancies it when I'm in control since he usually doesn't see that side of me. I'm so going to rock his world._

Hermione rolled them over quickly, before Draco realized what she was doing, and straddled his hips. He stared up at her with lust clearly evident in his eyes. He settled his hands upon her hips as he helped her slide up and down upon him. Hermione went a smidge faster than Draco had been going, but still kept her pace slower than many of the times they'd shagged in the past. Draco groaned her name as she grinded down into his hips, causing Hermione to grin like mad. He arched an eyebrow before a devious grin appeared upon his lips.

Before Hermione could ask him what he was up to, he thrust up into her as she slid down him, causing her to shudder and arch her back as jolts of pleasure were sent throughout her body.

"Fuck Draco," Hermione hissed, digging her nails into his chest where her hands were resting at the moment.

Draco grinned up at her some more at her language before giving her a cocky grin as he replied to her statement. "Fuck Draco, huh? Merlin if Hogwarts could hear the filth that comes out of that gorgeously innocent looking mouth, they wouldn't see you the same way anymore Hermione. The naughty words that spill out of your mouth are quite a turn on, I must admit…"

Hermione blushed bright pink at his words before glaring slightly at him for making her blush with just words. She decided to get even and ground herself down upon Draco, causing him to grip her hips tightly and moan out, "Sweet Merlin Hermione. Bloody hell yes."

Hermione arched an eyebrow at his words, smirking as she gained retribution for what Draco had made her utter. Draco growled at her deliberate actions before sitting up slightly and snogging her passionately. Hermione felt Draco scoot backwards while holding onto her till he was sitting up with his upper back pressed against his headboard. He wrapped Hermione's legs around his waist as he devoured her lips, helping Hermione to move on and off him as she sat on his lap.

She gasped against his lips as he changed the depth and angle with which he entered her, filling her even more. She clawed at his back as he kept hitting just the right spot, over and over again. One of Draco's hands got lost in her unruly curls while the other wandered down her front till he cupped her right breast in his left hand. He was gentle with her tender breasts, not wanting to hurt her ultrasensitive breasts.

He circled her erect nipple with his thumb before breaking his lips apart from Hermione's and surrounding her breast with his mouth.

"Gods Draco…"

Hermione groaned and speed up partially, getting closer and closer to the edge every time Draco filled her. He thrust up and slipped a hand down till he found her sensitive nub, pressing the pad of his thumb into her clitoris. Hermione moaned his name eagerly as she felt herself start to climax with that one touch, her walls squeezing Draco as he remained inside her. She felt him shudder against her as her walls massaged him, sending him over the edge, unable to contain himself anymore.

He broke his mouth away from her breast, groaning her name into her shoulder as he rested her forehead against her skin, biting his lip as her walls continued to squeeze his cock, milking it for everything it was worth.

"Merlin Hermione," Draco moaned as he lifted his head and met her lips in a passionate kiss. Hermione moaned as she pressed her entire body against Draco, letting her hands slip into his hair.

They didn't pull apart till they were both done, and breathing heavily. Hermione stared down at Draco, her eyes twinkling merrily. Draco grinned back up at her, rubbing his nose against hers. Hermione laughed softly at this before sighing with content.

The two stared at each other for several minutes, neither wanting to break the comfortable silence. Finally Hermione spoke.

"Do you want to take a shower? We should probably do something today other than stay in bed all day. Today's the last day of the weekend."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's get moving then," Draco said as he rested his forehead against hers and smiled at her.

Hermione felt her heart racing at his beautiful smile, unable to believe that he'd finally confessed love for her. It was so unbelievable! Draco Malfoy was in love with her, Hermione Granger. Okay scratch that. Hermione Malfoy!

_Merlin it feels so good to say that name. Hermione Malfoy…It just rolls of my tongue. I don't think I could be any happier than I am right now in my life. I have an amazing husband who loves me, I'm Head Girl while my husband is Head Boy, and we're going to have a little baby boy soon. Things are absolutely amazing. I never could have imagined that things would have turned out like this at the beginning of the school year, but I'm so glad that they did._

Draco stared up at Hermione as she remained lost in thought, loving how she always nibbled on her lower lip when she was thinking, and he bit back a groan as that simple image before him was enough to nearly send him over the edge again. Hermione really had no idea how beautiful she was.

She was absolutely bloody gorgeous, and he honestly couldn't believe that he had her for the rest of his life. They were in it till the end, and this thought thrilled Draco to no end. You would think that given his past that he would shy away from commitment, but he found that if he was going to be with Hermione till he died, he didn't mind one bit. He was actually ecstatic about this turn of events. What had started as a no-strings attached affair turned into marriage and true love. A family.

That part scared Draco quite a bit. Because what teenage boy wouldn't be frightened about being a father so young? But he was excited as well, because he was going to have a son. Who was going to be half of Hermione, and half of him. And he'd do whatever it took to make sure that he didn't treat his children like his father had treated him as a child. He'd never hit them, or beat them. He'd love them unconditionally, and be a wonderful role model. Hermione was going to have to help him along the way, but with her by his side, he could do anything.

That's it for this chapter. So what did you all think? It doesn't really have a lot of content. It's mostly a filler that's needed to bring in later chapters. Hermione and Draco are spending the day together, and then it's another week of classes before Hermione's appointment at St. Mungos. So leave me a review, telling me what you thought of the new update. Sorry it took forever to get it up, but had writer's block after my flash drive deleted all my chapters and I had to start fresh. Go review!


End file.
